Born of A Love Story
by Salsa849
Summary: What if the Hatter had a sister who survived the flames? And what if that sister had known a certain Knave before the terrible events of Horvendush Day? And what if their meeting would one day have an effect on the future of Underland? Stayne/OC, MH/A
1. Horunvendush Day

**Summary: What if the Hatter had a sister who survived the flames? And what if that sister had known a certain Knave _before _the terrible events of Horvendush day? And what if their meeting would one day have an effect on the future of Underland?**

**Hey guys this is my first story-form Alice in Wonderland fanfic, so please go easy on me :) reviews r very very much appreciated! :D :D Sorry about it being so short, dont worry longer chapters are on their way! Also, this story will be a little slow to start, the first few chapters are more of an introduction :)**

Chapter 1- Horvendush Day

_Elzara_

I'm lost, alone.

So close to finding them all again; to being part of something again; but now that's all torn away, the dream tearing to pieces.

All gone.

As I gazed out at the barren, blackened landscape before me, I could scarcely believe my eyes. It _couldn't_ be. It couldn't be them. This was the wrong place. It must be! How could it be otherwise? If they were all gone then...then...

I walked slowly forward, my heart still trying to convince my head that this wasn't it, that this wasn't the right place; if I only walked a bit further I would see that this was the wrong valley, the wrong forest. This wasn't the place where I'd grown up; where my family lived. Had lived, my head corrected me.

I came to a sudden stop. Something had caught my eye. A blackened, scorched top hat sitting amongst the still smouldering wreckage. A sob caught in my throat as I dropped to my knees beside it and reached out to softly stroke the fabric. I'd know that craftsmanship anywhere. Only the finest hatter in all of Underland, the Mad Hatter, as some affectionately called him, and my own dear brother Tarrant Hightopp could have made it.

So it was true then. The harsh reality of it hit me like a heavy stone brick, and I choked on the tears that were suddenly streaming down my face. The people I'd known and looked up to all my life-everyone I'd ever loved (well not everyone I'd ever loved, I amended, but now was not the time to think about that) was gone. Dead. Forever. And I, Elzara, the last Hightopp, was completely alone.

I don't know how long I sat there, his hat pressed to my chest, rocking back and forth and sobbing uncontrollably. It must have been hours, for when I finally lifted my head, my tears slowly drying, the sun was disappearing over the horizon.

I carefully laid the hat back on the ground, straightening it out, and then a flash of inspiration hit me. I quickly searched my pockets until I found the bolt of pink fabric I always carried around with me. Dear Tarrant had been an excellent hat maker, but my passion was for clothes, especially dresses, though I had made a few hats in my lifetime. I cut a long length of the silky material, and wrapped it around the base of the hat. Then I picked up the little hatpin that had been lying next to the hat, and put it safely in my pocket. It had been his favourite hatpin, and was gold with a tiny teacup gilded on it. Our older, goldsmith brother Caractus had made it for him for his last birthday. That had been a couple of years ago, for Tarrant and Time were always arguing. I smiled at the memory.

As I finished arranging the pink ribbon, I said aloud; 'There. Now we'll always be together.'

And then, with a last look around at the place where Elzara Hightopp had been so happy, I turned, and ran.


	2. Revelations

**Summary: What if the Hatter had a sister who survived the flames? And what if that sister had known a certain Knave before the terrible events of Horvendush Day? And what if their meeting would one day have an effect on the future of Underland? Stayne/OC, eventually Hatter/Alice :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland, it belongs to Lewis Carrol&Tim Burton, if I did there would DEFINITLY have been a kiss in there somewhere :P**

**Hey guys thank you to everyone who's favorited my story or put it on their story alert lists, I'm really grateful, but could you please please leave a review?? :( Reviews are like food to me, and unfortunately I'm starving atm :'( Anyway, Enjoy!! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2- Revelations

_Elzara_

It was a good three days before I reached another village, unharmed by the fire. I wasn't too badly off however, I had water and food which lasted me for a day, and then, as I had travelled further from that empty valley, edible fruits and berries began to appear alongside my path, and a clear, sparkling stream ran beside me for most of the way back.

I got food and lodging at the inn, and then decided to have a well earned cup of tea in the bar. The barman was friendly and chatty, and evidently very pleased to talk. It couldn't be because of my conversing skills, for I spoke very little, but must have been due to the fact that there were very few customers apart from me, and they all looked quite solitary and unfriendly.

I had been only half-listening to him, while contemplating what to do now, when I heard him mention the Red Queen. 'What was that about the Red Queen, sorry?' I asked him.

The barman glanced around before leaning in closer. 'I was just saying how the Red Queen's loyal servant was in here a couple of days ago,' he said scornfully. 'Bloody massive, he was- not the big, muscly sort, he was all tall and lanky- he should be ashamed of himself, he should!'

'I-Ilosovic Stayne, you mean?' I stammered, blood suddenly rushing to my face as my heart fluttered and I felt a warm glow inside me, accompanied by a pang of fear.

'That's the one,' the barman went on, a look of disgust passing across his features. 'I couldn't live with myself if I'd done what he's done. A bloody shame it was, that poor Hightopp clan, all so talented, wiped out in a jiffy, and all because of that wretched Queen, and that accursed pet of hers- and her Knave, of course.'

Ice flowed through me, and I froze. It couldn't be true. Not- not Ilosovic. _He_ couldn't be responsible. He couldn't be responsible for the massacre of my family. Somehow I found the strength to speak again. 'W-was it the Red Queen who-set their homes on fire?'

The barman let out a harsh laugh. 'Fire! It was hardly a commonplace fire, that could have been dealt with easily enough. Nah it was worse- dreadful it was.' He shuddered at the memory, then looked at me sharply. 'Do you really not know what terrible curse has befallen us, the citizens of Underland?' I shook my head mutely. '_The Jabberwocky_,' he whispered, fear evident in his eyes.

'_The Jabberwocky?'_ I gasped. 'B-but they were all wiped out years ago; the last one was killed by the last King himself!'

'Aye, that's what he told us all,' a deep voice grumbled from behind us. I turned in my seat to see an old white bull behind us. He was wearing a scarlet red scarf, and a grey flat cap that had definitely_ not _been made by Tarrant. 'That lying, two-faced b-'

'Jagarr! There's a lady here!' scolded the barman. 'None of your filthy language!' The bull glared at him with a red tinged eye.

'So, what were you saying?' I prompted him.

'That lying King told us all he'd slain the last fearsome Jabberwocky, told us we were safe!' Jagarr snorted in contempt. 'A coward, he was. If I'd been there, with the Jabberwocky, I would 'a given it a run for its money, I would!'

'Yes yes, we know, of course you would have,' sighed the barman, obviously having heard this before.

'Well,' resumed Jagarr, ignoring him, 'that's what we all thought, until a couple of months ago, when the rumours began; that the Red Queen had somehow acquired herself a Jabberwock. And here; the proof is. Those Hightopp folk were the first to die at its claws, and I guarantee they won't be the last. I guarantee it.'

'Does the Red Queen rule all of Underland now?' I asked softly.

'Lord, where have you been?' exclaimed the bull in disbelief. 'She's had it since that god-awful day, when it fell off the White Queen's head right before she was burned to a crisp before the Jabberwocky's purple sizzling inferno- at least that's what we presume, for nought's been heard of her yet.'

'It's only been a few days, our White Queen might still appear,' the barman said hopefully.

'But what will happen if she does return, eh Torglen?' Torglen sighed in response and poured us all another cup. I needed it, I was shaking so badly. The bull resumed his rant. 'She won't kill that darned Red Queen; oh no, her vows wouldn't allow it. That darn blasted Day of Misery, of innocent spilt blood, of terrible, merciless cruelty, of downright injustice-'

'The Horvendush Day, to be precise,' a calm voice announced from the window. We turned to see the famous Absolem; the wise, absolute, Absolem. He was known and told of all over Underland for the wisdom and knowledge he possessed. But I was not altogether pleased to see him; I feared he would reveal my identity to these people, and I did not want to be known as Elzara Hightopp.

'Know-it-all,' Jagarr muttered.

'Stupid creatures,' Absolem replied contemptuously, before disappearing outside.

'I don't see why he couldn't have told us about this in advance, so we'd all be prepared for that beast,' grumbled Jagarr.

'But maybe it's all for a reason?' suggested Torglen.

'Bollocks!' Jagarr growled. They began arguing back and forth, and neither noticed when I slipped out the door, leaving a few coins on the bar.

Once outside, I ran into the woods and kept going for as long as I could, until I collapsed onto a moss-covered log, sobbing heavily, again.

Would luck never shine its soft, smiling face on mine? Not only had I lost all my family, and many friends, ripped from me on the eve of our reunion, but now I had discovered that the child I was carrying was that of a murderer, no less. As I sat there, concealed beneath the Tumtum trees, the only sound to be heard in that lonely, starry night sky was that of a heart slowly breaking.

* * *

**Did anyone expect that? :) there's a chance I'll be able to put Chapter 3 up later 2today, I have it all typed up and ready, but if you want to see it, there's a button underneath this, all you need to do is click it ;) xxx**

**Also, check out 'Lost in Wonderland' by my bff Naomily4EVA it's amazing &she's amazing :D xx**


	3. A Different Kind of Knave

**Heyaa thank u all so much for the reviews&the favs!! I love you all!!! :D You make my day!! :D This chapter is my personal favourite so far, & I loved writing it :D the Red Queen's really fun to write!! I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise of updating if there were reviews :( I forgot about the no-computer-after-7pm-on-sunday-rule, even though it IS a bankholiday. No school 2day yay!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland, it belongs to Tim Burton& Lewis Carroll, I only own my OCs :D**

Chapter 3- A Different Kind of Knave

_Stayne _

The doors to the throne room in Salazen Grum burst open, and a tall, lanky, black-haired man strode through. The Red Queen turned away from her unhappy looking Fish Butler, and gazed adoringly at the man now knelt before her.

'Stayne,' she purred. 'Where on earth have you been?'

'Forgive me, my lady, but there were a few unruly protesters I had to-attend to,' his lips curled at the thought of what he'd just had to do. He hated that part of his job with a vengeance, but he believed it was necessary, if he was going to get enough money to marry his true love, and live happily far far away from the vicious Red Queen. Nevermore would she have to toil with her needle and thread until her fingers bled. She claimed she loved the work, but how someone love working that hard for others who probably didn't appreciate it?

The Red Queen smiled and batted her eyelashes. 'Seat!' she commanded a pair of monkeys imperiously. They scuttled forward, terrified. Stayne repressed a shudder; he hated the cruel way his boss treated the creatures of Underland. But he sat nevertheless.

'Has there been any word of the White Queen?' she asked in her babyish lisp.

'Not yet, your Majesty,' he replied. 'The Red Knights are still out searching. She won't come for revenge though; I'm sure of it. Her followers are too few, and she's too weak to make war on her own sister.'

'My little sista was always weak in the mind,' the Red Queen said contemptuously. 'She could never see the bigger picture, how Underland should have been ruled from the start. All these good-for nothing animals enslaved. I still don't see why Mummy and Daddy chose _her_ to be Queen and not me.' She pouted crossly, before continuing. 'And she was always making friends with peasants-such a waste of time. Like those Hightopps. Completely mad, all of them, although they did make quite nice things.' The Red Queen sniffed disdainfully, not noticing the rare smile creeping across Stayne's face when he heard "Hightopps." 'Well, you and my darling Jabberbabywocky have taken good care of them now. Thank goodness for that. They were far too loyal to White Queen. Impossible to work with.'

'W-what?' Stayne said, startled. He tried to regain his composure. 'What did you say about-about me and the Jabberwocky?'

'Only that you did such a good job getting rid of them,' the Red Queen replied dismissively. 'It was quite a lucky that the village Mirana decided to visit that day was their's. The whole clan was there I hear, it was quite a celebration. Before you&Jabby turned up of course. Every single one, gone. Isn't that glorious, Stayne? Stayne? Stayne!! Look at me!'

Stayne looked up from where he was now standing in the middle of the throne room, his fists tightly clenched and his face deadly white. 'The Hightopp clan?' he asked hoarsely. 'That-that was the village I-we-the Jabberwocky...'

'Yes, I've already said that Stayne!' the Red Queen frowned impatiently. 'I thought you knew that. It was a fabulous stroke of good luck, don't you agree?'

'Yes, of course my lady,' Stayne murmured. 'Please excuse me.' And with that he strode quickly out of the throne room.

'That was rather odd,' Iracebeth said to herself. But she didn't bother to think about it for long. Her dear Ilosovic was probably just tired. 'Dwink!' she yelled loudly. She enjoyed seeing the Fish Butler rush to her side. He was terrified of her. They all were. She suppressed a giggle at the thought. Maybe her Knave was even a little frightened of her... How delightful!

Once out of the throne room, Stayne kept walking without interruption until he reached the palace gardens. There he was finally alone, and he sank to his knees.

_Elzara... Elzara... No,_ he thought numbly to himself. He couldn't be responsible for her death. No, he couldn't! He couldn't have killed the one person who'd kept him going, for whom he'd killed, tortured, committed all his sins. Somewhere in the back of his head a little voice asked if that's what she would have wanted, him to kill for her. Had she ever asked him to do that? No, he had to admit. Had he ever asked her if that's what she wanted? Riches, but crimes accompanying them? No, he hadn't. And it was too late now, he told himself bitterly. Elzara Hightopp was gone, stamped out like the rest of the Hightopps, by his very own boot. The plain ugly truth stared him in the face, and he couldn't bear it anymore. He threw back his head and howled his pain and rage to the skies, uncaring of any overhearing. Then he buried his head in his hands and cried for the only person he'd ever loved.

It was twilight when Ilosovic Stayne finally rose from his secluded area under the red-beaded rowan trees. But this Ilosovic Stayne was not the same man as he had been before. He was changed, forever on the inside, though many would never notice this change. His face was as hard and cold as marble, and when he lifted his eyes they were dark, icy and filled with a raging hate and vengeance for all life forms, and an overpowering ambition. When he knelt before the Red Queen again, his face showed not an ounce of compassion, nor mirth, but only a cruel, merciless smile.

* * *

**Btw i have a poll up on my profile, asking how many years passed between Horvendush Day and Frabjous Day, so please if you know the answer go on and vote!! Or if you have just an idea :D Or u can PM me or leave a review saying it :D Fairfarren all!!**


	4. A Broken Love Story

**Thank you all so much for the reviews&favs &story alerts! :D I am really grateful. I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but chapter 5 might be up later today, all you gotta do is REVIEWW/ favourite/ add to story alerts! :) xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland, only my OCs :D**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Broken Love Story

They had first met in a little town on the edge of the red sands of Crims, by the Crimson Sea and very close to the old fortress of Salazen Grum, where the Red Queen was rumoured to be gathering an army. He was an ambitious swordsman, and she was an aspiring dressmaker, who sold her wares at the market. The clothes she made were beautiful, unlike anything he'd ever seen before, so he kept returning each day, to see any new creations she'd made. They became good friends quickly, and then progressed to fall deeply in love.

She soon got a job at the dressmaker's in town, while he continued to move up through the ranks of the Red Queen's army. The only barrier between them was his driving ambition to do better. She was perfectly happy and content; her only wish was to marry her soldier and live happily ever after, and continue in her craft, of course. But his duties and job continued to prevent it, and as the Red Queen took a liking to him, he was given promotion after promotion and soon became one of her closest confidantes.

Elzara was not happy with this; she had always loved the gentle White Queen, Mirana of Marmoreal, and they often fought bitterly over it. Elzara started to yearn to see her family again; she had been travelling and staying in distant lands for a couple of years now, and missed them terribly. When she had found out that she was 'in the family way', her mind was made up. As luck would have it, Stayne had told her he had another, important job coming up and he would be absent for weeks. Though her heart clenched at the thought, she told him that she would use that time to visit her family, and had set off a day later, while he had returned to the Red Queen, happy that his love would soon be cheered up, and thankful that she hadn't asked what he would be doing. He felt some shame for hiding things from her, but he consoled himself with the thought that it would lead to only good things for her.

It had taken her a week to reach Witzend; and in that time, Stayne and the Jabberwocky had done the irreparable, the unforgettable, the first in a long line of horrendous crimes that Underland would suffer under the Red Queen's reign.

But the broken, blazing buildings and the burning remains of what had once been one of the largest Clans in Underland were not the only things Ilosovic Stayne left behind on that terrible Horvendush Day. No; in the clearing, trampled and twisted beneath people's feet, scorched and blackened beyond hope or repair, lay the sad remains of a broken Love Story; one whose consequences would change, and save Underland forever.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this!! If you have any advice, constructive(or not) criticism, or ideas even, please don't hesitate to review or PM me! :D Fairfarren all!!**

**-Salsaxxx**


	5. Recovery

**Summary: What if the Hatter had a sister who survived the flames? And what if that sister had known a certain Knave _before _the terrible events of Horvendush day? And what if their meeting would one day have an effect on the future of Underland?**

**Disclaimer: Do u honestly think I own Alice in Wonnderland? :P Sadly, just my beloved OCs. :)**

**Guys, I only just realized I've been saying Horvendush Day wrong all this time :S its actually meant to be 'Horunvendush Day'... Would you all prefer it if I change it to Horunvendush Day from now on, or would you prefer me to keep it to Horvendush Day? I'm so sorry, :( & my bff Naomily4EVA (read her stuff ;)) just pointed out some typos to me in previous chapters... I'll try to prevent anymore from appearing, and hope it didnt ruin the story for you. **

** Thank you to all the reviewers&favoriters!! :D Please please, anyone who reads this leave a review to let me know what u think! Advice& constructive or not criticism is very much appreciated! :) now, finally, enjoy!! **

Chapter 5- Recovery

_Elzara_

It was many months before I could even think of Ilosovic Stayne without a sharp lance of pain spearing my chest. And somehow, he was all I thought about. Everything I saw reminded me of him. The flowers reminded me of the red roses he used to lay at my door each night. Any black material I saw reminded me of the clothes I used to make for him, all of them his favourite colour; black. When I picked up my needle and thread, I remembered how after a hard days work of sewing and stitching, he would gently bathe and bandage my sore bleeding hands. But what reminded me most of him was the little person inside of me, because it _was_ him.

In the months before its birth, I travelled, past Snud, to the safety and emptiness of the mountains. I gave my real name to no one; anyone could be a spy for the Red Queen, and she'd evidently wanted us Hightopps dead, so I was not going to take the risk of revealing myself to her. To the people I met, I was Elzara Harper, a widowed dressmaker. Only one person in the world knew who and where I _really _was, and that was the Chesire Cat.

I'd been walking in the mountains one day, by myself, and had stopped to rest on a green mushroom-as I was forced to do more and more often these days- when a familiar shape materialized in front of me, with a wide grin.

My eyes widened with surprise. 'Chessur!'

'Elzara! What a pleasure! We all thought you were dead.'

'It's good to see you again, Chessur,' I replied with a grin, and started scratching behind his ears. His purring increased.

'It's good to see you too, my dear girl. How long has it been since you left Witzend? Two years? Three?'

'Two and a half since I left the first time,' I said, sighing. 'But I was there only three months ago when-when..'

The floating cat immediately rubbed his purring, fluffy body against me, trying to stop the tears. I managed to successfully blink them away. When it looked like I'd recovered, he said; 'May I ask how you escaped from the Jabberwocky, if you were indeed there at the time? And perhaps who's _that_ is?' He looked pointedly at my swollen stomach.

I blushed, then told him everything; including who my baby's father was, and how I'd met him. By the time I finished, my eyes had turned orange from anger towards the Knave, and Chessur had to shout my name a couple of times before I could snap out of it.

'ELZARA!' he yelled. I jumped, and then smiled at him. 'Thank you, Chessur.'

He was silent, pondering the story. He seemed to be struggling with something on his mind, and I wondered what it was, before he then asked; 'Why did you not stay near Witzend and search for other survivors?'

'I couldn't let anyone know I was alive,' I replied. 'The Red Queen will want to kill any supporters of the White Queen, which we Hightopps undoubtedly are. Stayne obviously wants me dead too. And it would have brought back too many memories if I'd stayed. No, it's better for me to be alone.'

'I see,' Chessur sighed and rolled over in the air. 'Where are you going now?'

'Away,' I said simply.

'Allow me to accompany you then,' he said with a wide grin. I smiled back, and then we set off.

* * *

When the time came for my baby to be born, I was living in a little village, making my living by sewing and stitching for the people of the town. I liked the work, it kept me occupied. When I was working, I didn't need to think about my unborn baby, or Stayne, or how I would look after it. I just had to concentrate on the stitches, and the fabric before me.

I was sitting, working in my rented room when the first pain hit me. I gasped in surprise, then held my breath until it passed. The next came a few minutes later, and was worse. I continued with my work as best I could, for I remembered how long having a baby could take; I had been 17 when my cousin Laisie was born, and it had been two days before she'd finally arrived.

They had been going on for almost two hours when Chessur appeared, to check up on me. His grin totally disappeared when he saw me panting, with a hand protectively around my stomach and my face contorted in pain. 'The baby is coming,' he stated. I nodded weakly. 'I'll fetch the doctor and the nurse now. You should rest. Wait, take this.' He produced little flask of green liquid from thin air, it seemed, and handed it to me. I accepted it gingerly. He sighed at my face. 'It'll help the pain. You don't _have _to take it. It won't knock you out or anything, don't worry.' With that, he disappeared.

I took a small, tentative sip. It did exactly as Chessur had told me. Instantly, the pain eased, and I sighed in relief. The contractions were coming every few minutes now. I drank about half of the concoction (which wasn't really all that much), then lay down on my bed to wait for the doctor. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Karik Hightopp was born at 2am the next day, in my little room on the top floor of the old red brick building. He weighed a healthy eight pounds, and the birth itself had only taken around twelve hours, which was quite short, according to the doctor. Privately, I disagreed. The doctor left soon after checking that the baby and I were ok. The nurse was allowed to stay in the room beside mine for the night, just in case I needed her. And of course Chessur would be around; he had left soon after Karik's birth, to give us some privacy he said.

When I was finally left alone with my baby, I gazed in wonder at my little son. In my eyes, he was beautiful, and completely, utterly, perfect. Completely, utterly, worth it. Worth all of it. Tears came to my eyes, and I realized suddenly that I couldn't care less who his father was; he was still my son, my baby, and I would give my life for him, if need be. The intensity of the love and protectiveness I felt for him surprised me as well. It was all new to me, as I hugged him to my chest and rocked him back and forth. His bright green eyes opened and stared at me, and I smiled back. Whatever the future held for us, he was going to be fine. _We_ were going to be fine.

* * *

**:) xx**


	6. Secrets & Unusuality

**Hey guys sorry for late update, its been a stressful couple of days I had this chapter all typed up and good on my laptop, but then it decided to crash on me, the one time I hadn't bothered to back it up on a memory stick!! Grr stupid technology... soo I had to retype this on the computer :( very very annoying. But anyway, please enjoy, and forgive the lateness! :)**

** Please please leave a review!! :D Advice&criticism welcome!! Also, please give me feedback on how I'm doing with Chessur, I really hope he's in character, and I tried to make him so! He's one of my fav characters :D anyone else a big Chessur fan? & vote on my poll please! :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6- Secrets& Unusuality

Karik Hightopp was an unusual child, in that he did not know anything of his real past. He thought himself ordinary, until he first attended school, and then the other children asked him where his father was. He simply looked puzzled, and said he didn't know. His mother had been dreading the day when he would ask her that deadly question, and soon enough, when he was six years old, he said to her over dinner;

'Mamma, the other children in school today asked me where my father was, and I said I didn't have one. Is that normal, Mamma?'

Elzara just smiled sadly at him. 'No it's not, Karik. But that just makes you more special. You don't need your father- and who he is isn't important,' she added hastily, sensing the next question before it came.

Young Karik frowned as he pondered this. Luckily, just then Chessur arrived, and effectively distracted him, by materialising suddenly in front of him. Elzara sighed with relief, and smiled at the sight of her son playing with the Cat, who had abandoned all his airs and was acting like a kitten again.

But the lack of a father was not the only unusual thing about Karik Hightopp. Another was that everywhere he went, he was called Karik Harper. As he grew up, his mother ingrained it in him to call himself Karik Harper to other people, but inside the home he could be Karik Hightopp.

'Home' for the Hightopps was a little, rambling cottage in the woods, near a small village called 'Ezel' (so named because it was located high up in the mountains) which lay quite close to the border of the Outlands, and very far from Salazen Grum. Someone had once said that it was a month's walk to Salazen Grum from there, but Time in Underland had gotten quite offended at someone trying to restrain its notorious unpredictability, and promptly made it so that everyone who attempted the journey arrived there at different times.

When he was younger, Karik had made the mistake of saying he was 'Karik Hightopp' in his home, in front of people. Luckily, as he was only four years old, and they had just moved to the little white cottage, so his mother could claim the journey and all the different surroundings had confused his young mind. The kindly mothers visiting had readily agreed to this explanation, and no further trouble had been caused. Later, Elzara had once again impressed the importance of keeping their identity secret on her young son. Then she had clasped him in her arms and wished she could protect him from all the evils of the world.

He had inherited his father's black, slightly waving hair, and tall, lithe build, but his green eyes were all Hightopp. He reminded Elzara a little of her dear brother Tarrant. Karik had the same high, elegant, cheekbones, wide grin and infectious enthusiasm. But he could be moody, as his father had been, and he had the same tendency to change moods very quickly as his mother, and most Hightopps did. His eyes changed colour according to each mood, and it had affected him a lot as a child before he'd learnt to control it. Elzara had learnt to control hers; and it rarely bothered her anymore.

All in all, he was a happy child, despite the many things that conspired against him being soon. He made friends easily and grew to be very protective of his mother. She, and Chessur, were his only family, that he knew of anyway. His mother often told him stories of the Hightopp Clan before their demise; of the balls, tea parties and birthdays that had been celebrated, of the lovely things that they had all made for each other and of the many uncles and aunts, cousins and second cousins that had gathered for each family reunion. But she never told him that a certain uncle of his, a Mad Hatter, had survived. She remembered the day Chessur had told her he was still alive; it had been a bright, but windy, and _very_ eventful summer's day...

*Flashback*

I was walking in the mountains again. A six month old Karik was strapped to my back, as was my precious bag of belongings and provisions. The last town I'd been to had not needed my dressmaking skills, and my funds were running worrying low. For perhaps the first time since Horunvendush Day, I was honestly considering giving up there and then, when Chessur arrived. My face lit up into a big grin when I saw him, and I exclaimed out loud;' Chessur!' Karik stirred also, and smiled widely at his favourite playmate, before holding his arms out to the giant cat.

My smile faded when I saw that Chessur was not returning the smile. 'Chessur? What's wrong?' I asked my worry evident in my tone. Chessur continued to look at the ground and fidget nervously. 'Just tell me,' I went on firmly. _'What's wrong?' _I was starting to get nervous too. Never before had I seen the Cheshire Cat get uneasy or anxious about _anything._ Usually he just glided smoothly out of any awkward situations.

'Elzara, there's something I should have told you sooner; it was very bad of me, at first I convinced myself that you would be better off not knowing, but now I've changed my mind; and I think it's unfair, and that you should be told,' he said all in a rush. Then he took a deep breath, while I waited expectantly, growing more and more anxious. _What was he going to tell me? _At last he raised his round green eyes to mine. 'Tarrant is alive,' he said in barely a whisper.

Those three words sent a greater shock through me than the one I got when I'd first realised I was with child; at least I knew how _that_ was possible, but this; no! It couldn't be true! Another Hightopp- alive! After the first shock, a great feeling of elation spread through me, and I wanted to sing aloud with joy. I was no longer alone! My dear brother was still alive! Tarrant had not perished after all! Chessur watched with surprise and Karik giggled as I laughed aloud and skipped for joy. Then I suddenly remembered something, and turned to face the cat again. 'Wait- why didn't you tell me before?' I asked, my happy mood waning, as I felt my eyes on the verge of turning orange.

Humbled, the Cat bowed his head. 'I'm sorry, Elzara. It was most wrong of me. I thought it would only hurt or confuse you, for you were dead set on not returning to Witzend. I told myself it would make no difference. But I should have realized the depth of your sadness, and the burden you bear. I have been wrestling with my conscience for months now, and I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you.'

I softened at Chessur's words. It had been wrong of him not to tell me, but he had honestly thought he was doing the right thing, _that_ was clear, and now he was genuinely sorry for it. I stepped forward and began to scratch behind his ears. He looked up startled, then a wide grin spread over his face and he began to purr loudly as he realized he was forgiven.

'It's alright Chessur. You did what you thought was right and you had the good grace and manners to be sorry for it afterwards. I –we- forgive you. But please, tell me. How is Tarrant?'

Chessur's face saddened at my last words and he sighed. 'He-he's not doing well, Elzara, though it pains me to admit it. He has gone truly mad, far more volatile than ever before. He is in a constant rage, and blames himself for the loss of his family. He's even gotten angry at the White Queen!'

'Mirana of Marmoreal is still alive?' I breathed, my eyes lighting up with hope, now changed back to bright green.

'Dear me, did I forget to tell you that as well? I really am sorry, Elzara. Yes, it was Tarrant who saved her in fact- he took her horse's reins and guided them out of the flames. It was very brave of him, but he has not yet recovered from it, though it has been over a year now.'

We stayed silent for a while, both deep in thought. At last Karik began to cry, drawing me out of my reverie. I fed him while Chessur politely averted his eyes. When my son was once again asleep, Chessur finally spoke.

'Well?' he asked. I remained silent. 'Will you go to him?'

I raised my head and looked at him forlornly. 'No. I cannot.'

Chessur nodded sadly. 'I thought you'd say that. But I'm still curious as to why.'

'I can't go back there, Chess. Not after what I've done to them. I can't. Don't you see how I'm responsible for their downfall? I told S-Stayne I was going to visit my family; I told them where they lived, that they would probably be all together there; he must have told the Red Queen! It's the only possible way!'

'It couldn't just be a coincidence, that they attacked that particular village?'

'Impossible,' I scoffed.

His bright green eyes bored into me as he quoted; 'Only if you believe it is.'

I shivered as I heard the words Tarrant loved, and lived by. I wished I was as strong as him. He would be fine. He didn't need me. Did he? No of course he didn't. He had his friends, his tea party pals. He was known for his mad tea parties. 'You'll keep an eye on him for me, Chessur, won't you?' I looked at him pleadingly.

'Actually...' the Cheshire Cat cleared his throat and looked embarrassed. 'He won't let me near the tea table- even though it's Thackery's house really. He starts yelling in Outlandish, his eyes change to orange, and the shadows under his eyes turn black. He goes into a terrible rage. He blames me partly for- that day- but not as much as he blames himself.'

I sighed. Poor Tarrant. So quick to blame himself. He must be hurting badly if he's blaming other s too, I couldn't help thinking. A tear slid down my cheek as I thought of him. But I couldn't- I just couldn't go back. I made sure that Karik was tied securely to me, then stood up and continued on our way. Chessur floated along beside me, as I marched on. I didn't know where I was going, or when I would stop; I just followed that overpowering need I had felt so often in the past year; the need to get Away, to that perpetually in the distance state we call Away.

*End Flashback*

Another tear always resulted when Elzara remembered this story. For years she wrestled with her conscience over whether she should have gone to the Hatter or not. But she always ended up sticking to her decision to stay where she was, and let Karik have a normal childhood life growing up. When he was older, she would bring him to meet his Uncle Tarrant.

* * *

**:) I strongly recommend reading Naomily4EVA's fanfiction 'Lost in Wonderland!' She has a great Twilight story too for all you fanpires!! :D**

**xxx**


	7. Frabjous Day

**Early just for you guys!! :) Exams are coming up soon, (in like a week eek :S) so wont be able 2update every day :( it will probably be every two days from now on... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs :( **

Chapter 7-Frabjous Day

_Karik_

Time in Underland was definitely not predictable. Usually he just ambled along, occasionally speeding up or slowing down for a few unfortunate people. He did exactly as he pleased, and flatly refused to be tied down in a wooden box, or on the end of a chain. He only made sure of two things: One; that people did not grow old and so die of old age before they had lived a happy life, and done everything they'd wanted or planned to do, and Two; that the young were able to grow up normally- or as normally as one could, in Underland. I, Karik, was no exception to that rule. Years passed, slowly they seemed to, but they did not pass at all for the grown ups surrounding me. Chessur-Mother- they remained the same, even as my playmates and I grew. Well, maybe not exactly the same. Stress, sadness and guilt had aged my mother, but she still only appeared to be in her late twenties/early thirties. I remember clearly; when the Griblig Day, the Day that things first began to change, came around, I was ten years old.

The little town of Ezel lay so far from both Salazen Grum and Marmoreal that, like Chessur, it never got involved in politics. The residents certainly didn't care who was Queen or not. It was all the same for them. I did though- that was one of the many things that made me different from them. It was at the age of ten that I had really started to get interested in the politics of Underland; which Chessur did his best to discourage, and my mother to encourage.

So when Chessur came to my mother that day and told her that Alice, the Alice, the long-awaited Champion, had returned to Underland, I was naturally interested and excited too.

'Are you sure?' my mother had asked him eagerly.

'Positive,' Chessur had confirmed. 'I took her to the Hare and the Hatter myself. Right after she escaped from the Bandersnatch. And then-just as Ta- the Hatter- was beginning to enjoy himself for the first time in years, the Knave, and his Red Knights had to arrive. Typical.'

I saw the look of pain that flashed over Mother's face when Chessur spoke of the Knave. It didn't surprise me; it happened without fail every time he was mentioned. Mother always denied it, and refused to tell me anything, but Chessur had told me that he was partly responsible for our clan's death. I thought this a sufficient explanation, until I noticed that her expression did not change when the Red Queen, or the Jabberwocky came up. Well; it often turned angry, but it was not the same reaction as the Knave had on her. So it remained an unsolved mystery.

But when Chessur told her this, she grabbed me, and we began to dance around the cottage, futterwhacking as best we could. When we stopped, we were both laughing breathlessly. 'Everything's going to change now!' she cried. 'For the better of course!' she added hastily, when my face fell.

'If only the silly girl would remember who she is,' grumbled Chessur.

'Oh she will,' my mother assured him, glowing now with a fierce, joyful radiance. 'She has to.' The last part was said in barely w whisper; I had to strain to hear it.

'Mother, Chessur- how will our lives change when the White Queen once again rules Underland?' I asked.

They exchanged a look. 'You'll see,' Chessur said to me with a wink. I sighed. They obviously weren't going to say anything. 'Well I'd best be going,' Chess said with a sigh. 'They've probably made a right mess out of things without me, but I promise I'll return to give you the news.

'Goodbye Chess!' I cried, rushing forward to give him a hug. He purred loudly. 'Take care of yourself, Karik. I'll be back soon, don't fret.' And then he was gone.

* * *

For the next two days, my mother and I couldn't concentrate on anything. The news that Alice, the Alice, had returned spread very quickly, and we were envied by most for being so close to the source of the information. The Quillian Day seemed to pass terribly slowly, and I could hardly wait until the Frabjous Day. Every child in Underland had heard the tale, the story of the Jabberwocky, the champion, and the Vorpal Sword. That day, our teacher could see he was getting nowhere with us, so to our delight instead of proper lessons he told us all about the prophecy, the Oraculum, and the history of the crown.

That night, I had strange dreams. A great monster swooped in and out of it; purple flames erupting from its throat. Red and white clashed together; a girl with long curly blonde hair flashed in and out; in a blue dress one minute and a suit of armour the next. A man with a hat, and curly orange hair also appeared at times; always with the girl. And Chessur floated in and out as he pleased. Halfway through the night, I got up and went into my mother's room, where she was also lying awake. When she saw me, she smiled and opened her arms. I gladly got into the bed, and slept peacefully there for the rest of the night.

On the Frabjous Day, Mother suggested we go for a walk in the mountains, to get our minds off it. She packed our lunch, closed her shop and we set off. It was a clear bright day in the mountains, perfect for a walk- and for a battle.

My mind wandered as I thought of the people in the story, the heroes, that I'd never actually met- the Hare, the Hatter, the Queens, White and Red, the Dormouse, the Knave, the White Rabbit, the Bandersnatch and of course Alice, our Champion. I wondered what it would be like to meet them; to attend one of their mad tea parties; and what it would be like to be a champion. I smiled to myself as my imagination ran wild. Yes, the life of a Champion would be good...

We were resting quietly near the top, both of us absorbed in our thoughts, when Chessur appeared.

'Chess!' we both cried at the same time. There was no need to ask; we could already guess the answer from his wide grin as he rolled in the air.

'She did it!' he cried. 'She slayed the Jabberwocky! The Red Queen is de-throned, and Mirana of Marmoreal once again wears the crown!'

The news took a minute to sink in; and then we all jumped up and hugged each other. The White Queen had won! The Champion had succeeded, and the Red Queen and her evil Knave had lost! Chessur grinned and grinned until his mouth must have hurt, and I'd never seen so Mother so happy. She shouted and laughed and danced, and then she decided she must make us all new clothes to celebrate. So we raced, laughing, back to the cottage. There Mother worked away happily while Chessur and I played. Occasionally she would call me over to show me how something was done, for I was also interested in clothes-making. I wanted to be a tailor, or a hatter, or even a shoemaker. Something of that sort anyway.

As it passed midnight, I got more and more sleepy, until Chessur had to carry me to bed. But I didn't go to sleep immediately; instead I stayed awake to hear the adults talk.

'Did she really leave?' I heard my mother ask quietly.

'Yes,' Chessur replied with a sigh. 'Right after he did his best- and only- Futterwacken for years. He practically asked her to stay. And we could tell she wanted to.'

'Poor, poor Tarrant,' Mother murmured. She sounded like she was trying to hold back tears.

'His best medicine-gone,' Chess said bitterly. 'You could tell- he was so much happier around her, and he didn't fly into a rage with me as often, either.'

Mother laughed softly. 'Poor Chess. No luck with breaking the news to him then.'

'I tried telling him it wasn't my fault at the tea party,' Chess said glumly. 'He called me a guddler scuttish pilgar lickering-' I gasped at the curses. Mother would be horrified if she knew I was listening.

'Chess,' she remonstrated quickly. 'Poor Tarrant's not in his right mind. You shouldn't mind what he says. He-he doesn't know what it is he's saying.'

'But that's where you're wrong, Elzara,' I heard the Cat say sadly. 'He means exactly what he says- he's just too polite to say it normally, until the Madness overtakes him, and then his control- his inhibitions- are gone. And that's the part that hurts.'

'Chess...' my mother said quietly, and then they were silent, though I heard the occasional muffled sob. But sleep was now beginning to overcome me, and as I slipped into chaotic dreams, I wondered who on earth this 'Tarrant' person was...

* * *

**I just felt like clearing up the whole Time thing, it always sort of confused me.. How did I do? Is it believable enough? :) I am begging for feedback here people!! :D Even if you don't know what to say, a simple smiley face always brightens my day. Did I make a rhyme? :P**

**Fairfarren all!! :D xxx**


	8. The Outlands

**Chapter Eight, here you go!! :) Sorry its kinda late, exams next week&districts this weekend, so if im not revising im supposed to be running :P it will all be over in... two weeks!!! :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please!!! :D :D & let me know how I'm doing with all the characters, wat do you guys think of how I wrote Chessur?& the Red Queen&Stayne? (hehe, RQ's sooo much fun to write) :) **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8- The Outlands

_Karik_

When I was thirteen, my two best friends and I snuck off to the Outlands, to see if we could get a glimpse of the banished Red Queen and her 'loyal' Knave.

It was Corran's idea. He was always up for adventure, and eager to be away from his parents and seven brothers. Jirad and I loved adventure just as much as he did, but his parents were somewhat more restricting than most Underland parents and as for me, I tried to be more careful for Mother's sake, not that she'd asked me or anything, but I was her only family left.

It took us a few hours to reach the Outlands border, by which time we were sweaty and tired, and beginning to wish we hadn't come. Our 'grand adventure' didn't seem so grand anymore. We had brought a bit of lunch with us, but it hadn't been much, and we'd eaten most of it within the first couple of hours, leaving us all rather hungry.

The Outlands was a vast, black, barren land, with only a few scraggy bushed dotted around. Blackened streams ran slowly through it, and giant boulders lay at random all over the place. It was easy to see why it was used for exiling people. We shuddered to think of those who _did_ live here. The border was marked out by a low stone wall, and a sign nailed onto a tall rotting post, which read:

WELCOME TO THE OUTLANDS

DANGER

DO NOT ENTER.

Without hesitating like Jirad and I did, Corran ran straight at the wall, jumped over it- and landed halfway to his knees in mud. We burst out laughing at the disgust on his face. He scowled at us and tried to move away from the mud; but only succeeded in getting deeper in.

'Idiot,' I said, shaking my head. 'Did you never learn to look before you leap?' This sent Jirad off again, and eventually Corran saw the funny side of it too. But as our peals of laughter echoed out over the land, a sharp, imperious voice interrupted us.

'And who' said she, 'are these?'

We immediately stopped laughing, and spun round to see a very dirty, angry Red Queen glaring back at us and an equally dirty, angry Knave by her side. He was _huge_, my mind whispered.

'Boys from a nearby village,' the Knave said, still glaring at us.

'Oh shut up,' the Red Queen said haughtily. 'I didn't ask you.' He growled in return and tugged on the chain that bound them, so causing her to stumble. Corran, ever the gentleman, reached out a hand to steady her. She shot him an icy look that immediately made him step back, and hop over the wall. She drew herself up to her tallest –though still quite small- and asked us; 'Who are you and what are you doing here?'

'We came to see you,' Jirad said truthfully. 'And to explore. We've never been to the Outlands before.'

'Have you not, my dears,' she said maliciously. 'Any chance you'd like to, um - free us, while you're here?'

We all simultaneously took a step back. 'If it's all right,' I smiled weakly, 'we'd rather not.'

'It's not all right!' snarled the ex-Queen.

'Iracebeth!' the Knave hissed. 'Don't scare them!' He looked at us and smiled, slimily I thought. He continued in a smarmy tone; 'Now boys, I don't think you understand, you see. We don't mean that we would escape from the Outlands, no indeed! We simply wish to be freed from each other, you see. That's not much to ask, is it?'

'Well....' Jirad said, looking at us. The Knave's eyes gleamed triumphantly.

'No!' I cried, stepping forward. 'That was your punishment set by the White Queen, Mirana of Marmoreal, and when did she say you could be freed from it? Never! We won't help you traitors!'

'He's right!' Corran joined in with me. 'Don't try to escape your punishment, you earned it!'

'Let's go, before they persuade us!' Jirad said, running away and up the hill.

'Persuade you, you mean,' Corran muttered scornfully. We turned to go as well, and were a few metres away, when the Knave suddenly said;

'Wait! You there. The-the one with the black hair, who has so much to say.' I turned around slowly, and looked him right in the eye. I knew my previously green eyes were now tinged with orange. He gasped and took a step back, causing the already furious Iracebeth to stumble. 'W-what's your name boy?'

'Karik Hi-Harper,' I said quickly.

'Oh,' he said, a little sadly I thought. 'You remind me of someone I knew.' He stared hard at me again.

'I've never met you before,' I said coldly.

'Of course you haven't,' he said, shaking his head. He continued to stare at me. Unsettled, I turned around and started running as fast as I could, back in the direction we'd come. I could hear the others yelling for me to slow down, but I had to get away from that man. He was _evil_, pure evil.

When at last I stopped, we were far enough away from those terrible people. I leaned over and put my hands on my knees, breathing heavily. A few minutes later I heard the sound of footsteps approaching. My friends had finally caught up on me.

'What was that for?' Corran hissed angrily.

'Sorry guys, I just- I needed to get away,' I said feebly.

'Can you at least tell us next time you decide to bolt into the middle of nowhere, so we'll be prepared?' Jirad muttered crossly.

'Sorry,' I repeated lamely. When it looked like they'd recovered, I started walking again. We made our way over the desolate, empty landscape in silence.

'You know what's weird?' Corran said thoughtfully.

'What?' I asked irritably.

'The way the Knave thought he knew you,' he continued.

'Yeah that was kind of strange,' Jirad agreed.

'Yeah, well, he didn't. So can we drop it?'

'Come to think of it, you look a little like him,' Corran said, ignoring me.

'Black hair is pretty common,' I said defensively.

'It's not just that. You're both tall-'

'You're both angry and moody,' he grinned. I scowled back.

'But Corran's right, it's more than that,' Jirad persisted. 'I don't know what it is, you just...look alike!'

'Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!' I yelled, orange eyes blazing. I didn't want to hear the hurtful things they were saying, the things that sent me into a cold sweat and an unavoidable feeling of panic. I didn't want to think those things, because if I did I would realise they were true, and they couldn't be true. So once again I did the only thing I could, that would make me feel half safe. I ran.

* * *

**Check out Naomily4EVA's AiW fanfic story 'Lost in Wonderland' its awesome!! :D she's on my fav authors, and she's my BFFFFFFF ;) xxx**


	9. Finally

******Summary: What if the Hatter had a sister who survived the flames? And what if that sister had known a certain Knave _before _the terrible events of Horvendush day? And what if their meeting would one day have an effect on the future of Underland? Stayne/OC eventually H/A**

**Sorry about lateness, but exams are still next week, and I have French writing first :( Please read, and review! :D I love reviews! Tell me what you think of this chapter please, I'm kinda nervous about it :S Thanks to all who have favorited, alerted & reviewed! You guys make my day :D What do you all think of Karik so far? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OCs :)**

Chapter 9- Finally

_Karik _

It was a few days later when I finally got up the courage to talk to my mother about the Knave, and the Outlands.

We were both working, at our separate benches; she was putting the finishing touches on a beautiful green velvet dress for Mrs Elsberry, while I was halfway through a maroon jacket for Mr. Clemson. I'd started properly working in the shop only a year ago, and I loved it. The smell and feel of the fabrics brought me peace, and stopped me from slipping into the ways of an angry, moody teenager. I still suffered from the normal Hightopp mood swings though.

'What do you think, darling?' Mother held up the dress, now almost complete.

'Um-yeah, it's nice,' I said absently. I realised she was looking at me oddly, so I took my first look at the dress. 'The sleeves are good; elegant but not too tight, they'll make her appear slimmer, but I think the bodice and hem are a bit plain; why don't you try adding a ribbon, or a little rose? Nothing too big.'

'I don't know what I'd do without you,' she said with a smile. 'But are you all right? You've been acting a little off. You know you've already put buttonholes in that jacket, right?' I looked down, and sure enough, there were two lines of buttonholes down one side of the jacket.

'It can be the new fashion,' I said stubbornly.

She sighed. 'Karik, tell me what's wrong.' I was silent. 'Karik Hightopp! You know you can talk to me!'

'I can't, not if you can't talk to me,' I said quietly.

'What are you talking about?' she asked, her face guarded.

'I went to the Outlands a few days ago, with Corran and Jirad.' No reaction yet, so I pressed on. 'We were mucking around when guess who appeared. Yes, that's right. The infamous evil couple; the Red Queen and the Knave.'

'Stayne,' she breathed.

'Yeah, Stayne, that's his real name, I know,' I said, surprised. 'Well anyway, they tried to get us to release them but we refused –we're not stupid you know- and we were about to leave, when the Knave-Stayne- told me to stop. He- he seemed to recognize me, and he looked disappointed when I said my name was Karik Harper. He said I reminded him of someone. And- and then, when we were away, Corran and Jirad said I _looked_ like him a bit. And I thought; no that's impossible. Black hair is common, being tall is normal, but after trying to ignore it I realised that we have the same features as each other. And I'm scared, Mother. Because I'm horribly afraid that if I didn't have your green eyes, I would have his cold, black ones.' She was crying silently now, and I couldn't stop a tear from sliding down my cheek. 'Mother- please don't cry. You know I hate it when you do that. Please- please don't. Mother, look at me.' She raised her teary eyes, blue with sadness, to meet my green ones, all traces of orange anger now gone, just filled with a determination to know the truth. I held her hands, and quickly asked the fateful question; 'Mother was- was the Knave of Hearts my father?'

Her blue eyes gazed into mine as that horrid question hung in the air for what seemed like hours. Finally, she took a deep breath, and whispered; 'Yes.'

My world swayed around me, and I blinked a few times, in shock, horror, and –anger. Perhaps what was scaring me most was that I couldn't deny it. I tried hard to feel disbelief, any at all, but there was none. Because I'd known before I'd even asked, what the answer was, and I knew it to be true. 'I have to go,' I said hoarsely, before stumbling outside into the pouring rain. My mother watched me, making no attempt to stop me. She continued to weep softly, as I turned away from the cottage and began to run, run away from them all, to the comfort of the high mountaintops.

* * *

After a while, the steady rhythm of my feet hitting the ground calmed me. Running always did. It allowed me to let my anger out; helped me focus. And it was one thing I _knew_ I could do better than most people. When I was running, I didn't have to think about my worries and fears. I just had to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other, all the way. So I kept running. I ignored my tiredness, my aching lungs. I had to keep going. I would keep going. Anything to stop the pain, and the feeling of betrayal. The horror that was part of me, that ran in my blood. _I_ was the horror, the evil, the cruelty, the injustice done to hundreds of creatures. I was part of it, and it terrified me. So I kept on running.

* * *

_Elzara_

Where had my muchness gone? Here I was, crying in the kitchen, while my thirteen year old son was out God knows where in a downpour.

I didn't blame him for being mad. _I _would be mad if I found out my father was a cold blooded killer. I had been, I'd been nearly destroyed when I'd found out that my love was exactly that. But I'd had Karik, my darling son, to pull me back from the Darkness. He'd always got me through the bad tines. He'd helped me. And I would now help him, I thought suddenly, but determinedly.

I grabbed my coat and my hat and was halfway through the door, before I stopped and took his coat as well. He'd been too distraught to remember it.

I knew instinctively which way he would have gone. Towards the remote part of the mountains. Away from people. And so I set off, half running, half walking along the narrow path through the rain and trees.

_

* * *

_

_Karik_

I'd stopped running by now. I was too busy avoiding the outcrops of rock and the sheer drop that ran alongside me. My unwelcome thoughts had finally caught up with me and they circled my head, pestering and prodding me.

'_Why didn't she tell you before? Did she not trust you? Did she plan to keep it a secret all your life? Maybe she didn't want to tell you for fear you'd turn into him. Maybe she saw too many resemblances. Maybe... Your father was the most feared villain in Underland for ten years. He's responsible for the death of hundreds. How does it feel to be born of a monster? To have a monster's blood running in your veins?' _the voice in my head asked me bitterly. I snarled aloud. It felt terrible. I was- tainted. Unhealthy. _Evil._

Not to mention the shame I felt at being a bastard child. I doubted my parents were married when they- ew. That does _not _bear thinking about. But anyway, I don't think Mother would have left him, if they'd been married. Or maybe she would have, to protect me from him. It dawned on me that I knew nothing about how my parents had met, if they'd been in love even.

But they must have been. That look in Mother's eye when the Knave was mentioned... that terrible secret knowledge burning inside her... the look, the surprise on the Knave's face when he saw my green eyes, so like my mother's. The excitement when he asked my name, the secret hope. That same hope crushed when I answered, falsely. I wonder what would have happened if I'd spoken the truth. Would he have tried to kill me? Maybe he would have asked about her, or given me a fatherly hug even. A tear rolled down my cheek. I'd been waiting for my father to appear out of nowhere all my life, and now he had, I desperately wished I could unlearn the knowledge. But I never could. I was stuck with this for all my life. Maybe if I kept going, ran far enough away this would all disappear? All become naught but a dream? Maybe. Maybe.

* * *

_Elzara_

I trudged along the muddy, winding path, sidestepping the smaller rocks which threatened to trip me while keeping my distance from the great, precariously looming rocks and the sudden drop to my left. I knew it was there; but I couldn't actually see it. The rain saw to that. It swung out in great lashes, relentlessly battering me. The wind whipped and stung my exposed skin mercilessly. In my head, I pleaded for it to stop; for it to clear so I could find my son. He must be freezing by now! I certainly was. But I had to keep going. I couldn't stop... couldn't rest. Not while he was still out there. _Come on Elzara, you can do this!_ I thought firmly to myself. _Find your muchness! He needs you. You're still young; quit acting like an old woman! _Chiding myself this way, I went on. I ignored the pain, and the coldness. I had to admit that the rain was a little invigorating. Almost refreshing. And very fitting to this scene, I couldn't help thinking wryly. And then I realized I was coming to the end of the trail. He wouldn't be far!

* * *

_Karik_

C-cold. So cold. It felt like my whole body was numb, and yet I kept on moving. I had to. Damn thoughts. Wouldn't let me alone. They never did. Sigh. Breathe. Another step. And another. And another.

I was getting dizzy. _You're too high up,_ a little voice said dryly in my head. The air did seem to be getting thinner. There was less of it anyway...

I panicked. I couldn't stop! No! Because I knew the minute I lay down, I would be lost to the cold. It would claim me as its own. But would that really be such a bad thing? It would be a peaceful... numb...long...sleep, devoid of thoughts. Wasn't that what I wanted? To be free of my thoughts? So why was I hesitating? Why indeed? I asked myself as I let myself fall to my knees, and then onto my side. One tiny part of my mind was still protesting, but I paid no attention to it. The ground was soft and peaceful. Calming... As I drifted off, I thought I heard someone calling me, almost screaming my name...shaking me roughly. Oh well. Sleep was a lot easier. I smiled and closed my eyes. Peace. At last.

* * *

**As you can probably tell, I love running :P except in competitions, & I have Districts tomorrow :( **

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think of the POV changes please! :) & check out Naomily4EVA's stories, they're the best :) xxx**


	10. Forgiveness

**Hiya guys sorry for late update but EXAMS are on now, grr :( luckily I have study leave 2mrw so i can stay up&do this! :D Yay!**

**Enjoy! xxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10- Forgiveness

_Karik_

'When do you think he'll wake up?'

'Soon.'

'How soon?'

'I don't know!' a voice snapped. Was it...Chess?

'He is going to wake up, isn't he?'

'You should rest.'

'I don't want to rest! I'm tired of resting! Let me do something, let me help!'

'If you want to help him-and us- then be quiet, and do not pester us with silly questions!' another voice said sharply.

Silence. Then; 'I think I'll make him another shirt.'

Tentatively, I opened my eyes. The depth of my exhaustion surprised me. The light seemed too bright. I blinked a few times before turning my head to see the source of the voices that had woken me.

I was in the cottage; lying on the sofa, my head propped up on a pillow, and blankets piled over me. In the corner of my eye I could see my mother at her workbench, and Chessur floating in the air, staring anxiously out the window. But I didn't focus on them. Instead I started wide-eyed at the bright blue butterfly calmly sitting-or standing? - on the pillow by my head. He was regarding me with wise, almost contemptuous eyes. After a few moments, my slow moving brain finally told me who this must be.

'Absolem?' I whispered.

'That is correct,' he said, then calmly announced; 'The boy is awake.'

'What?' both Chessur and Mother said at the same time. Mother whirled around while Chess evaporated, and then reappeared again in front of me. 'It's good to see you awake again,' he drawled, grinning. 'You were starting to worry us.'

'Nothing could worry you Chess,' I said with a weak smile.

'You'd be surprised,' he said, his wide smile faltering slightly/not looking as confidant as before.

'What happened? Why am I lying down? Why was I asleep?'

'Hypothermia,' Absolem said calmly. 'You caught it up in the mountains. Though what on earth possessed you to go up there in weather like that is a mystery.' He sniffed disdainfully. 'You've been asleep for most of the day.'

'How do you feel?' Chessur pressed.

'I feel-confuddled,' I answered truthfully. What had I been doing up in the mountains? Then it all came rushing back. 'Oh. _Oh.' _ I looked up to where my mother was standing hesitantly. Our eyes met, and I knew that she knew that I remembered all that had happened.

'Before you tell me to get out of your sight,' she said quietly, 'Let me say something first.'

I nodded slightly, and she stepped forward to kneel at my side. 'Karik...' she began. 'First of all, I wanted to say that the Knave of Hearts is not your father.'

My head shot up. 'He's not?'

'No, Ilosovic Stayne is your father.'

'It's the same thing!'

'No it isn't!' Mother pleaded urgently. 'They are different people. I know-knew-your father and he was not the cold blooded killer back then that the Knave of Hearts is now. He was not always bad. _You are not the Knave's son. _You are Stayne's, and you would be proud to be the son of such a brave, courageous, exceptional swordsman as he, if it was not for his latest deeds, the first of which occurred before you were born, I'm afraid. But the second thing I wanted to say is that you are not your father. You may inherit some of his physical features, and his bravery certainly, but you have none of his-less admirable qualities. The blood of the Hightopps flows strongly in you, and that us what you should focus on. Do- do you understand me?'

'Yes,' I whispered, my eyes fixed on hers.

Gently she reached out and held my hand. 'Can you ever forgive me?'

Tears swam in both our eyes as I replied; 'of course I can, Mother.' I leaned forward and kissed her cheek as Chessur purred contentedly and Absolem looked away, bored.

* * *

When I had completely recovered, my mother told me the whole story; how she had met the Knave-Stayne, I told myself- and how he'd been a good man at first. Then she'd told me how she'd decided to visit her family when she realised she was going to have me. How Stayne had had to go on another 'trip' for his job, that same week. How she'd found out he was responsible. Throughout the whole sad tale, she never shed a tear, nor got madly angry. Her eyes would occasionally flicker to orange or blue, but green was still dominant. When I asked her why she didn't cry, she told me that she'd already shed enough tears for Stayne, and did not think he deserved anymore I agreed with that. I told her what had happened in the Outlands. She was shocked and surprised that I'd already met him, and curious to know what he was like. Very curious. But when I told her she did not look any happier, if anything, sadder. When we'd finished talking we sat in silence for a while, until she suddenly said;

'Do you want to meet him? As- as your father this time?'

I looked at her in amazement and surprise. She was actually in earnest! Even though she knew it would endanger us, and cause pain for her, she was still willing to meet the man who'd ruined her life, just for me. 'You would do that?' I whispered.

She nodded seriously. 'For you, anything.'

I tried to gather my thoughts. Did I want to see him? To see him as my father, and yet still knowing all the atrocities he'd committed? _No,_ I thought. I didn't want to destroy our fragile family life, and position in the village maybe later, much later we could see him. But not now. 'No,' I said. 'I don't.'

'Oh,' she said, seeming partly relieved partly disappointed.

'At least not now,' I amended. 'In a few years maybe. Is that okay?'

Mother smiled warmly. 'It's perfect. Now I'm afraid we've both been abandoning our work, and we've been getting behind schedule!'

'That won't do at all!' I said with a grin. 'We'd better get started!' And so, smiling and laughing, we settled down at our workbenches and began to tackle the growing list of orders. We shared them between us; not equally, for having had barely a years worth of experience I couldn't hope to work as fast and efficiently as Mother's fingers did. We worked mainly in comfortable silence, occasionally sharing a joke or a tale, or asking the other's opinion. After a few hours of peaceful working, Chessur turned up, and began to give us the daily update of how things were going in Underland. . After a few hours of peaceful working, Chessur turned up, and began to give us the daily update of how things were going in Underland. Yes, things were thankfully back to normal. For now, anyway.

* * *

**:) Review! & Check out Naomily4EVA's stories!**


	11. When You're Fifteen

**Wow. I have to say, I did not expect this chapter to be so long :P Hope you all enjoy it anyway! REVIEW! :D :D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Alice in Wonderland, outside of my own head.**

**This is the link to the original AiW script, if anyone's interested, remember to take out spaces! I haven't finished reading it all yet, but aside from the last scene (TWO kisses!) I think I prefer the movie version... ****http:// www. / scripts /Alice%20in%20Wonderland :)**

Chapter 11~ When You're Fifteen

_Karik _

Things started to go strange again a few weeks before my 15th birthday. Mother seemed more preoccupied than usual, and very distracted. She couldn't concentrate on her work; and so I found myself sometimes working all through the night, to take up her clack. I didn't complain; I just watched her carefully, trying to pick up any clues as to why she was behaving oddly. I got my first one two weeks and five days before my birthday.

I had arrived home from school, and immediately started working on a hat I'd begun the day before. It was a dark green, miniature top hat, a ladies top hat. I fixed a little net onto one half of it, and then stuck a peacock feather in the top, to make it more stylish. It was the first ever top hat I'd succeeded in making, and I was quite proud of it. I was holding it up and checking for errors when Mother walked in. I turned to face her, grinning widely.

'Oh Karik,' she whispered. 'It's beautiful.'

My grin got wider. 'Really? You think so?'

'I _know_ so,' she said with a smile, taking it from me and examining it. 'Perfect! Not even the smallest glitch.' As she gave it back to me, a tear glistened in her eye, which she hastily blinked away, but not before I saw it. 'You are a very talented tailor and hatter, and better at a5 than most are at 50!'

'Thanks Mother,' I laughed. 'But you know I learnt it all from you. It's your Hightopp blood.'

'Aye,' she said softly, her smile strained. Then she turned away, and began to work quietly, a brooding look on her face. That was my first clue; it was to do with our family. Perhaps she was sad because it was fifteen years since the Horunvendush Day, and my birthday only served to remind her of that. All the old memories were flowing back, and my hat couldn't have helped; it had reminded her of one of her brothers, who had also been a Hatter. As I thought about what could be bothering her, I couldn't help wondering if _I_ would ever be given a title like 'the Tailor' or even 'the Hatter'. Or 'the Dressmaker'. I didn't like the idea of losing my name, but it would be fun to be known for something.

I had another suspicion that she was thinking about leaving the village, as soon as I turned fifteen and was officially too old for the school. Most of my friends had left already, but Jirad and I had stayed on, eager to learn whatever we could. His birthday was barely a month later than mine. My second clue, which had led to this suspicion, happened a weak and six days before my birthday.

I had, again, just come home from school, but this time my mother was there before me, and I was in an infinitely worse mood. I stormed in and crossly collapsed into the armchair, fuming.

'Had a good...never mind,' my mother came in, starting her question brightly before finishing with a sigh. 'What happened?'

'Nothing' I muttered.

'Don't say "nothing" to me!' she reprimanded. 'I know you're lying; in case you haven't realised, your eyes have gone orange.'

Blasted colour changing eyes. I scowled.

She rolled her eyes. 'Just spit it out already!'

'Fine! Caelinara's going to the dance at Mushroom Inn with Helbert Hallery.' I felt even madder when I said it out loud. Caelinara was the prettiest girl in Ezel and I had been going to ask her to the next dance, only that ass Helbert had gotten to her first. That lumbering huge fool who barely knew his Uglification tables, and was equally hopeless at Distraction and Derision. He could do Ambition alright, but he never even tried to do Laughing or Grief, which Caelinara and I had always been top of the class in. And she'd gone with _him!_ It was unthinkable, unfair, embarrassing, unbelievable, unjust, unexpected, degrading, wasteful, stupid, villainous on her side, un-

'KARIK!'

I jerked out of my rants, surprised as I realised I'd actually been talking aloud. 'I'm fine' I croaked. 'Thank you.'

Mother smiled, gently stroking my hair. 'Anytime. Now don't worry yourself about this girl. If she's chosen this other fellow, then she's obviously not worth your time. If she's really so stupid to go with this fool, as you describe him, then forget about her. A pretty face is not everything.' I humphed loudly and she laughed. 'Trust me, I've been through all the terrible teenage years, I would know. Some girls just don't appreciate the good things they've got, the things other girls would give anything for. You shouldn't get too tied down, to anyone around here though.'

'Why not?' I asked, looking up at her.

'Well...because...you're not likely to stay here all your life, are you?' she asked, shifting uncomfortably.

I shrugged. 'Maybe, I don't know. Are you saying I should – _withdraw _from all my friends?'

'No, no!' she cried. 'That's not what I meant. Just' - Here she hesitated – 'Just don't form any really close bonds while you're still young. You've got your whole future ahead of you, and oh, what a future it could be!'

I nodded slowly and managed a smile. 'Thanks. I better get to work now.'

She smiled back, 'As I said, any time.'

Mind churning, I had taken my schoolbooks into my room. Why didn't she want me to get tied down? Were we going to _leave_? The village of Ezel was my home; it was all I'd ever known. All my friends were here and although I was disappointed by them right now, I would still miss them.

My next few clues were in the last week; for one, Mother seemed reluctant to take on more work and eager to finish all that we'd been set to do so far. She claimed she wanted to be free on my birthday, but I was pretty sure our customers would understand if we wanted a day off for my birthday. She went around and visited all her friends one day; as if to say a silent farewell, and she finally made apple pie from the gnarled old tree in the orchard, which she'd sworn to do one day. Also, she and Chessur kept giving each other significant looks, and having private, whispered conversations, which they always stopped as soon as I entered the room.

Chessur was annoyingly silent about the matter, and would simply grin his trademark grin, and vanish if I asked him.

So when the day of my fifteenth birthday came, I had a lot of butterflies and moths in my stomach. At school, they sang happy birthday to me and happy unbirthday to everyone else, and my friends gave me my gifts after classes. Corran gave me a book on the history of hat and clothing styles that went right back to the first King of Underland. He had ridden out to the nearest big town to order it specially. Jirad had painted a beautiful picture of the mountains, and our village nestled amongst them. He'd drawn it in moving ink, of course, and at the time of the sunset, so as we all admired it the red sun slowly sank below and above the horizon. In the distance, the barren plains of the Outlands could be seen, and if you looked very closely, you could even pick out the stone wall, and a thirteen year old boy jumping around in very deep mud. But if you looked at it even closer, you could see a faint outline of two others- one small, one tall- walking, far from both the boy and the wall, in the Outlands. Jirad had a true gift for painting and we all congratulated him on such a fine piece of work.

My other presents were mostly things to help me with my trade, or books. Arlzo Herrard even gave me a book on the art of sword-fighting, and promised to teach me someday. We all immediately clamoured for a lesson right then, of course, so he taught us a few basics. His uncle was one of the White Knights, and had often taught him to fight, by the time we had to go home, we were red-faced and laughing, confident that we could wield a sword- or even a stick- reasonably well, should there be any 'invasions' of the village.

When I got home, Mother and Chessur were already there, cooking dinner. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' they both yelled as I came in.

'Thanks guys,' I grinned. 'Smells good.'

'It'll taste even better!' Mother vowed. 'How was school?'

'I got my final overall school report,' I said, producing a sheet of paper. Because fifteen was the normal age limit for schools, the age that most people left at, the school gave everyone a final report, as soon as they turned fifteen.

Chessur snatched the paper out of my hand and examined it quickly. He sighed. 'How in Underland did you get an "E" in _both_ Mystery and Laughing?'

I shrugged. 'They're easy.'

He glared at me. 'School must be easier than when _I _was there. _Excellent_, indeed! And a "U" in Drawling and Stretching. In my day, it was practically impossible to get an "Unchallengeable." '

'I'm sure if you went to my school now, you would get "E"s and "U"s as well, Chess,' I said, attempting to placate him.

'I was never good at creating art, in drawling, or stretching though,' he said, a little sadly. 'I always have to depend on others to make hats and such like for me. And of course, the best hats are _always_ taken.' He growled something under his breath that sounded like '_Bloody Hatter...'_

'You know I'd make you a hat Chess, if I knew what kind you wanted,' I said.

'Hmm,' he said, considering it. 'Maybe someday, but first you would have to see the original Hat, the one that I fell in love with.' His eyes glazed over dreamily, but he soon jerked himself back to reality, as I settled to do some work before dinner.

'Karik,' he said disapprovingly, still looking at my report.

I suppressed a sigh. 'What is it?'

'What do u mean by getting an "A" in Seaography? And only an "F" in a Potion Making and the Healing Arts?'

'Fair is good enough,' I said, avoiding the first question.

'But _Atrocious_ is not,' he growled.

'Seaography's not important! And I got an A in that one compulsory attempt I had to do for "Dominion over Living things!" Isn't that good enough?'

'Wonderful, but I will never trust you with a map again.'

I grinned. 'And I'll never trust you with a blank canvas.' He rolled his eyes at me, before disappearing to bring in wood for the fire.

It was just Chessur, Mother and me at dinner, but the lack of numbers didn't dampen our enthusiasm, nor diminish our entertainment. Chessur was a good a dinner guest as ten villagers, and probably better.

When Mother brought the birthday cake over, I closed my eyes and I repeated the traditional procedure that all Underlandians did; I inhaled the flames; then spat them all out again. As I did so, hoping that I'd blown them all back to their right places, I made my wish; '_I wish that someday people will know my name all over Underland'._ Then I opened my eyes, and grinned when I saw all the flames perfectly alight. Chessur and Mother burst into applause.

'Present time!' Mother yelled.

'May I go first?' Chess purred.

'Of course,' she smiled.

I held my breath in anticipation. Chessur's presents were always magnificent. He reached behind him, and then produced a little vial from thin air, before lowering it gently into my hand.

I hastily untied the green shiny ribbon from around it, and stared at it, trying to guess what it was. 'Um...Pishalver?'

He rolled his eyes. 'You can do better.'

'Ok, let me think again... a potion to cure all illnesses?'

'_Tachri_ is the correct word, and no that's not it.'

'Instant Soaring Ascension?'

His green eyes looked innocently at me. 'My dear boy, do you honestly think I'd give a _flying potion_ to an under 20 year old? No wait, don't answer that.'

I chuckled, before looking back at the liquid. It was a bluey-green, _midnight-green_ I thought, and sparkled and shimmered as I moved it in the light. It reminded me of Chessur, in a way.

'Vanishing potion!' I cried.

'But not any vanishing potion,' Chessur purred. 'That evaporating potion is unique, in that it takes you where you want to go. Just one dose, and your destination spoken aloud- then poof!'

'Wow, that's amazing, Chess,' I said, gazing at it in awe. 'Thank you so much! How did you do it?'

'Simple,' he said. 'I just added five of my own hairs and a drop of my blood.' I blanched.

'Was that really necessary?' Mother asked, wrinkling her nose.

'Uh, Chess, I don't know if I'm really comfortable-'

'Oh be quiet,' he waved his paw dismissively. 'It was a willing sacrifice, and it's no more disgusting than the usual potions. Besides, it took a lot to convince the White Queen to give this to me, and both she and I would be highly displeased if it was wasted.'

'You got this from the White Queen?' I yelped. He rolled his eyes. 'Wow. This-this is amazing, Chess! So _anywhere_? It takes me _anywhere?'_

He nodded proudly. 'Be careful not to waste it; it only contains three doses. And _don't _let it fall into the hands of enemies. My blood makes it a very powerful enchantment and also binds it to me; so I _will _know each time you use it.'

'I promise I won't,' I said seriously. 'I will have it with me at all times, and take the utmost care of it.'

'You better,' he winked at me.

'It's a brilliant gift,' Mother said, smiling. 'I'm sure it'll be very useful to Karik, and I assure you that he will take very good care of it.'

'Thank you my lady,' Chessur said with a bow, grinning widely and cheerfully. 'Now it's your turn!' I looked eagerly at her.

'I don't know if mine can equal Chessur's, but I hope you like it,' Mother said with a nervous alugh. She took a beautifully wrapped present out from behind her and gave it to me.

'I'm sure it will,' I said, beaming at her. I carefully untied the green ribbon, and then started unpicking one if the corners.

'Oh don't mind all that, just rip it off!' Mother and Chessur said in unison. 'it's only paper,' she added.

'Very nice paper, I must admit,' Chess said sighing. 'I'm afraid the decoration quite beats mine.'

'All right, fine!' I laughed, and stared to tear at it. Soon the present was uncovered, and a black leather box fell into my lap. I had an inkling as to what it was now and with a deep breath, I flicked it open. I gasped.

Inside the elegant box sat a proper, grown-up gold watch! Emerald green jewels lined the rim of it, and the straps were also green, albeit a darker shade. A lovely forest green. It was beautiful. I turned it over, and there on the back, the words 'Karik T. Hightopp' engraved in silver ink. I strapped it onto my wrist in awe. I'm an adult now, I couldn't help thinking. It was a sign of adulthood and growth, to be given a watch in Underland. Children were never trusted with them, on account of how easily offended Time was. And this was a wristwatch, too! They were relatively new in Underland, and quite hard to get hold of. Mother really must have had to dig in to her savings to get this for me. The face of my watch told me the regular time, date and year, and it also had a 'To Do' list on it. As the cold metal pressed against my warm skin, a new thing to do appeared on the list; 'THANK MOTHER.' I quickly blinked back a (happy) tear from my eye, before launching myself at her in a huge hug.

'Thank you Mother! It's brilliant, exciting, stunning, thoughtful, considerate, absolutely-'

'Karik!' she said laughing.

'Right. Sorry.' I shook my head a bit.

'I'm so glad you like it darling,' she replied warmly. 'I wasn't sure- I thought you might think of it as boring or something and might want something more like normal boys of your age in the village have but I didn't know what normal boys in the village had and you're not normal anyway, so I had to ask-'

Now it was my turn to shout, 'Elzara!'

'So sorry,' she mumbled.

'Nothing to be sorry about.' I hugged her again, and Chessur joined in, purring loud enough for all three of us.

'Wait,' I suddenly said. 'What's the "T" for?'

'It's your new middle name,' she said, looking nervous again.

'My new middle name?'

'Have you forgotten that most Underlandians get their middle name when they come of age?' Chessur asked, raising an eyebrow. [A/N: do cats have eyebrows? =P]

'Oh.' I had forgotten. 'But I'm only 15...'

'True, but there is no exact age; it's when the parent decides their child is old enough.' Mother smiled at me.

I fidgeted, slightly embarrassed by the huge goofy smile spreading over my face. 'So what's the "T" for?' I asked.

'Karik Tarrant Hightopp,' she replied, a bit nervously.

'Tarrant?' That name struck a chord in my memory. When had I heard it before? Oh! The vague memory of a ten year old cam flooding back... after the Frabjous Day, half-asleep, listening to Mother and Chessur talk- they'd mentioned a "Tarrant."

'Yes,' Chessur purred. 'Named after your uncle, Tarrant Hightopp. Of course you know him by a different name-'

'Hey, whose story is to tell?' Mother interrupted him, and then turned to me. She continued gently; 'I'm afraid I have another secret to tell you, Karik. But first, you might like to have something that was his.' She laid another small parcel in front of me.

_Another secret?_ My head was spinning, and I could feel my eyes starting to change colour already. I desperately tried to hold onto what control I had, while slowly reaching for the parcel, this one much less prettily wrapped. I slipped off the string binding it, and unwrapped the plain brown paper. But the object inside far surpassed the beauty of its wrappings. It was especially wonderful and gorgeous to me, as dressmaker and hatter.

I lifted the little gold hatpin up to look at it better. It was untarnished with age, and still sharp. A tiny teacup was gilded on the handle, and on the other side, "T.H" was engraved. It was wonderful craftsmanship, skilfully made.

'It's-' I couldn't find the words for it.

'But let me assure you, the object in which it used to sit is infinitely more - enthralling,' Chessur said, a rapturous, dreamy look on his face.

'It's yours,' Mother finished for me, rolling her eyes at Chess. I started to protest, but she shook her head firmly. 'No, it's your right to have it, as his descendant and also as a hatter. Take it gladly. One day it will serve you well...'

'Thanks- thank you,' I stuttered. It was far superior to the normal hatpins I used, and already I had started to envision the multiple creations I could make with it.

'And now for the secret,' she sighed. 'Please, forgive me for keeping this from you Karik. Remember I only ever wanted you to have a normal childhood, a chance at a normal life.'

'At least it's not raining this time,' Chessur observed. 'No chance of hypothermia then.'

'Not helping, _Cat_,' she muttered crossly, before looking back at me. 'Your uncle, -Tarrant Hightopp- you do know him by another name. You've heard a lot about him. And I think you'll be proud of him, when you know who he is.'

'The Mad Hatter,' I said quietly. I looked at her steadily. 'That's right, isn't it?'

Her green eyes looked honestly back at me, as she whispered; 'Yes.'

* * *

**OK, the subjects are actually from the original Alice in Wonderland book, made up by Lewis Carroll; I DON'T OWN THEM! **

**if any of you don't know what their 'translation' is, here they are:**

**Ambition= Addition Uglification= Multiplication Derision= Division Distraction= Subtraction**

**Mystery= History Seaography= Geography Drawling= Drawing Laughing= Latin**

**Virtual cookies to anyone who can guess what 'Stretching' and 'Grief' are! Or 'Reeling' and 'Writhing'? :D :D Hope you all have a good weekend! :) xxx**


	12. Out in the Open

**Hey guys :D Thanks for all the reviews&favs &alerts! :D I love you all! I will try to update again asap, exams over soon! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ALICE IN WONDERLAND! :(**

Chapter 12

_Karik_

This time, I didn't freak out and run. I was a grown-up now, wasn't I? Of course I still wanted to, but I wasn't as angry this time around. I sat still and silent for a while, trying to sort through my emotions. There was some anger at my mother for not telling me, and at Chessur also, for he undoubtedly knew, but there was also a relief it was no one bad- and then an overwhelming pride. I realised I was proud, so very proud of my uncle, the Mad Hatter, who had led the Resistance, outwitted the red Queen and her servants many times, been a loyal subject to and friend to the White Queen, and saved the Champion of Underland. I was related to him! My mouth spread into a wide grin and I started laughing aloud in happiness. Both Chessur and Mother looked surprised.

'Karik?' Mother asked tentatively. 'You're not- mad? Angry at us?'

'We are very sorry,' Chessur added.

'There's nothing to be sorry for,' I said, then amended; 'Well there is, but I forgive you – I think.'

'I'm so glad,' he purred. 'It would be an awful shame to lose you again.'

'Your uncle is a brilliant man, Karik,' Mother said seriously. 'You should be very proud of him.'

'I know, and I am,' I smiled, a tear in my eye. I immediately got up and Futterwhackened for them. They laughed and applauded.

But then another image flashed into my head. The two right-hand men of the queens, Red and White, fighting fiercely, bloodlust in their eyes. Complete opposites, but my mother and I were connected to them both.

'Mother, do they know?' I asked suddenly.

'Who?'

'Does the Mad Hatter know about Stayne and you- and me? And does the Knave know about you and the Mad Hatter?'

She sighed. 'No, Tarrant doesn't know that Stayne and I knew each other, and he doesn't know about you. He knew from my infrequent letters that I had met someone, and fallen in love, but he didn't know any names. The Knave knew that the Mad Hatter, Tarrant Hightopp, was my brother, yes.'

'And yet he still tried to kill him?' I asked incredulously. 'He let him be sentenced to death in Salazen Grum, and then fought him himself on the Frabjous Day!'

'As I said, he is no longer the man he once was,' my mother replied. 'I cannot justify his actions.'

I shook my head in disgust, and then felt a sudden rush of pity for poor Mother. How terrible it must feel, to have two men you loved- albeit in different ways- on opposing sides, striving to kill each other. Now I really understood the torment she must have been going through on the Frabjous Day.

We were all sitting quietly, absorbed in our own thoughts, when Mother suddenly exclaimed; 'I'm so sorry Karik! I forgot the reason behind telling you all this now!'

'I thought the reason was because I was old enough to know,' I said confused.

'Well that too, obviously. But Chessur and I have a surprise for you!' I perked up a bit. 'The reason we told you about your Uncle Tarrant was because, we're going to visit him!'

'We are? But – why now?' was all I could come up with.

'The only reason your mother didn't go to him before was because she wanted you to have a normal childhood here, once she'd returned and also before that, she was trying to protect him,' Chessur explained. 'Not that he needed protecting. My opinion is that she should have gone to him in the first place, but I'm not really allowed to say anything about it, since I was the one who kept it from her in the first place.' He sighed.

'And because you've finished school now, we thought it would be a good time for us to leave,' added Mother.

'When you say leave... you mean we're not coming back?'

She dropped her eyes. 'Well...we can come back if you want to... but when I find Tarrant again, I don't think I'm going to want to leave him. It's your decision whether to return, but in truth, the only thing that kept me here is you.' It was good, fair, honest answer , and I didn't think about what I wanted for long.

'I want to come and see Uncle Tarrant with you Mother,' I said. 'I don't know if I want to return. You're right; there isn't much left for me here, and who better to be apprenticed to than the Mad Hatter himself?'

'None better at all,' Chessur purred. 'I'm sure he'll be delighted to teach you all he knows. My one warning is this; don't go asking him for his hat. He really loves it, and gets quite offended.'

'Right...' I grinned. 'Thanks for the, um, advice. Hey maybe he'll let you wear it when he sees how you've kept us safe and sound all these years!'

'Doubt it,' the Cat replied glumly. 'More likely to yell at me for not telling him before. Honestly, it's not like I didn't _try_. Guddler's scut indeed...'

'Are you really fine with leaving?' Mother asked worriedly.

'We're going to see family neither of us has seen in fifteen years; of course I'm fine with it! As long as I have a few days to say goodbye to my friends, though.'

'Yes that's fine,' Mother beamed. 'It should take about a week to close the shop anyway. Remember though; you're still Karik Harper to them, therefore your uncle should be Tarrant Harper.'

I sighed. It would have been fun to tell everyone my _uncle_ was the Mad Hatter. Mother put an arm around me. 'You can tell them someday, Karik. Just not yet, please.'

'I know. Don't worry, I won't.' I gave her a kiss, and Chessur a last scratch, then I gathered up my presents and bid them goodnight. 'I had a lovely birthday, thanks so much guys! You're the best!'

Chess winked at me. 'Undoubtedly. Goodnight young Hightopp.'

'Sleep well,' Mother smiled.

And I did, mostly. My dreams mainly starred Mother, Chessur and I, and my friends occasionally, but at the end, they changed. I saw an image of first Stayne, and then the Mad Hatter, and then they were fighting to kill each other, and I could see Mother sobbing beside them, on the great chess board. While they were thus occupied, a great shadow appeared and spread over the land. My dream changed, to what I assumed was Horunvendush Day. People were screaming, and some were screaming to me to help them, but I couldn't. I didn't know how. That same shadow was attacking, suppressing them. Somehow I knew it was down to me to help them, but I still didn't know how, and they were dying around me. Mother, Stayne and the Hatter, had disappeared; they could not help me. Even Chessur had gone.

And then I woke up with a terrible sense of foreboding.

* * *

**:)**

**Check out Naomily4EVA's stories, they're awesome! Especially her AiW fanifc,' Lost in Wonderland'! She's the one who introduced me to fanfiction, so I'm eternally grateful to her! :D**

**Summary :What happens when two AIW fangirls fall down the famous rabbit hole into Wonderland? Will they every return home - will they want to? Who will save them from the Red Queen? And who will save the Mad Hatter from their fangirl ways? MH/AK and MH/OC**

**xxx**


	13. Unlucky Thirteen

**Here you guys go; Unlucky chapter thirteen! :D Thank you so much for all those who have read and reviewed this, you guys are great! :D Also, I'm grateful to those who have added this to their favs &story alert lists, really I am, but do you think you'd be able to leave a little teensy review too? I don't care if it's really short, just let me know what you think! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland... don't remind me! :(**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13- Unlucky Thirteen

_Karik_

It was exactly two weeks later that we left Ezel, perhaps for the last time. It had taken us that long to finish all our orders, say all our goodbyes, close the shop and sell it. Our neighbour Mrs Yarrow bought it for her daughter, but she insisted that it was merely a loan and that if we returned, we should have it back, and she would not be persuaded otherwise.

My friends likewise reused to believe that I was not coming back, no matter how many hints I dropped, in an attempt to make it easier for them. I tried to spend as much time with them as possible, on top of all the work that had to be done. My packing could be done in a day; we were travelling light, so I only packed a few clothes, my hatting and sewing materials, my favourite books and treasure d gifts. The books Arlzo and Corran had given me especially were heavy, but I couldn't bear to leave them behind.

The night before we left, we had a final, festive goodbye party, where we stayed up for a long time, but Time was kind to us, and so somehow it never got any later, until we were sound asleep in bed.

We left early in the morning, as dawn was breaking, and so by the time the sun reached its zenith, we were far away, over twenty miles, Chessur told us.

'Can we stop for lunch now?' I asked Mother. Sweat was beading on our foreheads, and dripping down our backs, as we'd reached a particularly steep slope. The sun was bearing relentlessly down on us, oblivious to the fact that it was only spring.

'Not yet,' she replied briskly. 'See your watch; it's barely twelve.

Chessur appeared next to her, rolling his eyes. 'Tiring yourself out is not going to help you reach Tarrant any faster.'

'Fine,' she sighed. 'At the top of this hill, all right? Here; have a scone to keep you going.'

I caught it gratefully and gracelessly, and quickly wolfed it down. I was starving. Chessur's big green eyes begged me for some, so I broke off a generous portion and handed it to him. He purred. 'You don't need it as much as us,' I pointed out. 'You can _float_.'

'Floating requires energy too, you know,' he huffed. 'As does evaporating.'

'You float and evaporate _all the time_, and I never see you the worse for it.'

He grinned widely and rolled over in the air. 'I'm a Cat. We are the coolest of cool. True, energy is used up when we float and evaporate, but we sleep enough to make up for it. Two-thirds of our lives are spent asleep in fact.'

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. 'Quit showing off Chess. I _know_ how much you like to sleep. How many times did I have to wait for you to finish your nap, before playing, when we were younger?'

'When _you _were younger,' he sniffed. '_I_ don't age. And how many times did I have to suffer your incessant stroking, when I was trying to get some shut-eye?' he countered.

'I was five. Don't blame me.'

'When I had lived for five years, I was fully grown up, and conscious of all my actions. Infinitely more advanced than you humans.'

'What about when you were five cat years? Five human years isn't the same; that's...um...thirty-six in cat years! That's twenty one years older than me, now!'

'I applaud your Arithmetic talents, but my point stands- after five years in Underland, I was fully capable of looking after myself.'

'I can barely _remember_ anything from those five years, how am I meant to learn from them?'

'Yet again proving my point exactly; humans are an extremely slow race!'

'Okay, even if cats _do_ grow up faster than humans, you still spend less time conscious of your surroundings, due to all your 'beauty sleep' that doesn't even make a-'

'If you two hadn't been so busy arguing, you might have realised we've reached the top,' Mother interrupted, smiling tiredly at us. 'Now help me unpack the food.'

Sheepishly we both started to help. 'This is not over,' Chess hissed at me dramatically.

'You're on, Puss,' I grinned back at him, and winked.

We ate mostly in silence, admiring the view behind us. We were travelling south now; there was a much more passable route through the mountains in that direction. To the west, we could clearly see the Outlands, but tall craggy cliffs still blocked our view of the East. We were soon off again, making our way through the unending fields of long grass, the rocky slopes and the dense forest that covered the mountains.

A week later, we were still going south, and the thrill of discovering and seeing new places had waned, replaced with a tiredness and a longing for _home_. The weather had changed too; becoming wet, cloudy and cold. I missed making things; my hands and finger twitched and ached restlessly, longing to get to work. The only thing I'd been able to make was a warmer coat, which was hardly a challenge. Chessur, sensing both my mother and my discomfort, strove to entertain us with funny anecdotes and news; they helped, but it was not the same as the satisfied feeling of doing good with a needle in one hand, and a swath of material in the other. However, almost as much as I wished to be sewing and stitching again, I wanted something to change, in the endless monotony of days spent travelling.

I should really have listened to that old saying; 'Be careful what you wish for.'

Chessur knew first, of course. He knew everything first. But he didn't know how to tell us directly. Instead, he kept dropping hints that maybe now was the time to abandon our steady route south, and go east, but Mother was adamant. She knew this part of the mountains; had been here before, when I was a baby, and she said there was a village a couple of days walk away. I liked the sound of that, and so ignored Chessur's subtle pleas. But then his pleas became not so subtle, until he was almost begging us to go.

'Oh be quiet Chess!' my mother finally snapped. 'Anyone would think you didn't _want_ us to get in to civilisation again, and get some food! We're running dangerously low, you know that, and yet you continue to pester us! We're going this way, and that's that! Not another word!'

'Elzara-'

'_Not another word!'_

'It's for your own good!'

'Starving is for our own good? Unlikely. And I don't need you to decide what's good for me or not! I'm old enough to look after myself!'

'I - suppose you are.' He sighed dejectedly. 'At least I tried. Don't hold me responsible later.'

But Mother had already marched ahead, and missed the second half of his words. I looked worriedly at him, before starting after her.

I knew something was wrong as I heard her startled gasp. I sprinted around the corner, to see my mother standing in front of a rocky cave in the mountainside. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her unhurt, but then I followed her shocked, wordless, bewildered gaze to the mouth of the cliff, where a man all in black lay.

_Stayne._

**

* * *

**

**:) xxx**


	14. The Issue of Forgiveness

**Heyy hope you guys have been looking forward to this, and that you enjoy! :) Please please tell me what you think! I LOVE reviews, &thank you to all those who have already reviewed, especially angelinthesky-121 and Naomily4EVA! :D Yay another long chapter! :P**

Chapter 14- The Issue of Forgiveness

_Karik_

The first thing that came to my mind was; '_This is what Chess tried to warn us about._' The second was '_What the hell is he doing here?_ And the third was; '_What do we do now?'_

The answer to the last question was an unsolvable mystery, so I continued to stare at him, speechless.

He did not look good.

His face was unnaturally pale, and he was breathing unevenly in quick, short gasps, while sleeping lightly and restlessly. He wore the same outfit as he had two years ago, and so it was ragged, dirty and stained. Of course, it was not as easy to see the filth on the black material, but as a tailor I'd been trained to notice the smallest of imperfections, against any kind of fabric. His heart- shaped eye patch had been replaced with an unevenly cut square of cloth, but he still had his sword by his sword by his side. I wondered if the White Queen knew he'd escaped. Chessur had probably told her by now.

'Mother?' I spoke her name softly. She turned to face me, looking even more shocked than I did, and slightly dazed, like she was about to faint. 'Are you all right?'

_Elzara_

'Are you all right?' I heard him saying. Of course I'm not all right, and he knows it! I bit back my angry retort quickly. No – I mustn't take out my confusion, my complete shock and flabbergastedness on my son. I shook my head instead. 'We can still leave, if you want to...' he continued uncertainly. Poor boy.

I tried to make my mouth form coherent words, an finally managed a 'I- I don't- I don't know...' but my words were cut short by a moan from the cave. From the man in black. I turned back to face him.

He yawned as sleep clung to him, but that set off a series of hacking coughs that shook his whole, frail body. I watched in horror, as the fit exhausted him. What had happened to the strong, proud man I'd left fifteen years ago? A sudden desire rushed through me, a desire to run straight to him and throw my arms around him. The sight of him broke through the shield I'd carefully built up around my emotions, and memories, concerning him. But with the desire came a long buried anger and bitterness at the evil man who'd ruined my life. I was on the verge of doing _something;_ slapping him, yelling at him, embracing him, when his eyes looked up and met mine. And I was frozen to the spot. _Again_.

'Impossible,' he murmured. 'Is that...Elzara?'

'Yes,' I whispered, my gaze fixated on him.

'I'm in heaven,' he breathed, a radiant, genuine smile lighting up his features, and changing them completely. That one small act melted my heart, and carried away all anger and bitterness I'd felt. I heard Karik draw in a sharp breath as he saw the man the Knave had once been, but I couldn't hear, or even see, anything else; the ache and the longing for him were cancelling out all my other senses. And this time, I didn't fight it. I ran to him, my heart shouting with joy, ignoring the cowardly warnings from my head. I stopped and knelt in front of him, then gently laid my hand on his cheek, his poor scarred cheek. With a look of wonder, he laid his hand over mine and closed his eyes, sighing blissfully. I hated to kill his fantasy, but it had to be done.

'Ilosovic, you're-you're not in heaven.'

'I'm not?' he opened his eyes and gazed at me. 'Then...but...what are you doing in hell?'

'No, you're not dead at all. And neither am I. _I'm here._ I'm really here. I'm alive, I always have been. You- you didn't kill me that day, however hard you tried.' And now the bitterness had returned.

'You're alive!' his eyes widened in shock, and then he grabbed my other hand and held it tightly. 'Elzara – if it's you – please, please, know I had no idea – I didn't know what village it was, I only found out later, I didn't know! I swear I didn't know! When I found out, my heart broke; it stayed broken, and it never mended, and the only thing that cut out the pain, that numbed it for a little while, was cruelty, and evil deeds. I grew to enjoy them – I know I _became_ the monster I always acted; and by the time I realised it, it was too late - I couldn't get rid of it. Please, Elzara you have to believe me! I would have _never _have... if I had known before... I thought you were dead, and I had no one left to live for!'

'You could have lived for my memory,' I replied sadly. I was crying by now. 'You could have stayed the good man you were inside, and let go of that dark, over-ambitious monster. Even if you believed me dead, you could have done it for my memory, for my ever living spirit!'

'I know,' he whispered, leaning his forehead against mine. I let him; it felt so good to be close to him again, even though we were fighting. 'I wish you could see how much I regret it. You're right, as always, and you also have no right to forgive me, or – or - speak to me again. I've wronged you, Elzara Hightopp. I've wronged you so much, and I'm sorry. Deeply, from the core of my very existence, sorry. I can never atone for it. Never.' He moved away from me suddenly, looking disgusted with himself.

My mind was churning, spinning, freewheeling. A battle was raging inside me. What he said... it couldn't be true. It was too – too – too much of a happy ending, I thought in surprise. But – he looked sincere, and his voice – it was the most earnest, and pleading that I'd ever heard it. And didn't I deserve a happy ending too? I reached out and turned his face to face mine. And what I saw in his one remaining eye decided it for me. A single, genuine tear ran down his scarred face, as his eye welled up with guilt, sadness, loss – and honesty. I didn't hesitate once as I leaned forward and touched my lips to his. He was still at first, and then his arms wrapped around me, and pulled me to him. He broke the kiss first, and stared at me in wonder.

'Impossible,' he whispered again.

'Only if you believe it is,' I replied, happy tears breaking through. I then hugged him tightly, never wanting to let him go. His arms tight around me seemed to feel the same way. But then I remembered Karik, and I pulled back. 'Ilosovic there's someone I want you to meet.' I turned around and gestured to Karik to come forward, which he did hesitantly, and awkwardly. I guess watching your parents' reunion after fifteen years would be a little awkward for any teen. I blushed a little at the thought.

My dear Ilosovic's eye widened as he looked at Karik. 'That's him!' he cried. 'The boy – the young boy, who reminded me of you! Harper – Karik Harper!'

'Yes, that was me,' Karik spoke up. 'But I lied. I'm not Karik Harper. I'm Karik Hightopp.' He raised his chin boldly and looked Stayne in the eyes defiantly. 'I'm her son.'

'Yes, that's clear,' he said, a faint smile on his face. 'You look so much like her, with those distinctive green eyes. But...' he frowned. 'Is it just my imagination or does he look like...'

'Yours?' I asked softly. 'He is.'

Stayne stared at Karik, and his brow furrowed. 'Mine? He's my son?' Karik and I nodded. 'I have a son,' he breathed, that same glorious smile gracing his features. 'I have a son! Come closer, Karik, I want to see you better!' He hesitated, so used to his previous ways of commanding and ordering everyone around him. 'That is – if you don't mind.'

'I'm sorry, Karik,' Stayne finally spoke up. 'I'm sorry I've been such a terrible father to you. I'm sorry you can't be proud of me, and that people will despise and mistrust you if they learn that you are my son. I'm sorry I was never around, but if I had known – if I had had the slightest suspicion – I would have dropped everything to be at your side and watch you grow up. I would have taught you everything I knew and I would have definitely steered you clear of any mistakes I made, and done my utmost to prevent your life from becoming the shambles that mine has.'

'You've done some terrible things,' Karik replied, his voice shaking slightly. 'But you're truly sorry for them, and I believe you - Father.'

Stayne's eyes teared up again, but the blinked them away quickly, before awkwardly clapping Karik on the shoulder. 'You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that – son.'

I wanted to weep with joy, skip with happiness, laugh out loud with delight, but instead I put an arm around my love, and took my son's hand – and for once, he let me. Then I just basked in the happy aura that was my family.

* * *

However, no matter how hard I tried to forget it, all was not well. Stayne's cough was getting worse, and the fits cam every ten every minutes. He tried to ignore them, and insisted they were nothing to worry about, and he would get better soon, but then I saw the secret knowledge in his eyes. So when we'd been there a week, I sent Karik down to the nearby village, so I could talk to him.

He was reading Karik's book on swordsmanship, when I approached him. 'Ilosovic?' I asked, sitting next to him.

'Yes my love?' he smiled at me, and closed the book.

'Is there something, maybe, you aren't telling us?'

Confused, he shook his head. 'No, I don't think so...'

'About your illness?' I pressed.

A glimmer of understanding flashed in his eye, and he lied smoothly; 'No, of course not.'

'Liar.'

'Elzara, I honestly have no idea-'

'Don't you think you've told me enough lies, Ilosovic?'

_That _got him. He shifted uncomfortably, and then sighed, resigned. 'You're right,' he said. Then he surprised me by glaring at me. 'But I only kept this from you for your own good, and I mean that. You won't like this. I hate it myself, especially now, when I have my family back.' His voice had turned cold and bitter.

'Go on,' I said softly. 'We shouldn't keep secrets from each other.'

'You'd probably have found out soon enough, anyway,' he said, with a harsh laugh. But then he swallowed hard and looked at me almost defiantly. 'I'm dying, Elzara.'

My heart stopped, and I gasped for breath. 'Impossible.'

He looked sadly back at me. 'I've tried not believing it. But it's no use. I'm not getting any better, and there's no cure.'

'How do you know?' I retorted, fighting to keep the side of me that wanted to scream and cry under control.

'The doctor said. The one that examined me, in the Outlands. That's- that's why I'm not in there anymore. When the White Queen heard I was sick with a deadly, contagious virus, she ordered me to be removed from the Outlands, away from the Red Queen so she at least would be saved, and put into isolation.

'No,' I whispered. 'It can't be true. You're not going to die. I won't let you. I've only just found you!'

'I know, love,' he said, gently stroking my hair. 'It's unfortunate. But the way I've grown to look at it is; if I'd never got sick, I would still be in the Outlands, and we would never have found each other again. Besides, you know we could never a normal, happy life together. Your friends and family despise me, not without reason.'

I had my arms wrapped around him by now, and was crying quietly into his shirt. 'It's so unfair.'

'Life isn't fair.'

'Like I've never heard _that_ before.' He chuckled, and held me closer to him.

'There's just one thing, Elzara. This virus – it really _is_ contagious, not terribly so, but you should know you're at risk from – from me. Perhaps you and Karik should leave, go somewhere safer.'

'You're trying to get me to _leave_?'

'I don't want you to!'

'Then hush; say no more about it. If you think I'm going to leave you to die alone, then you don't know me at all.'

'On the contrary; I _did_ know you wouldn't, but I thought I might as well try.'

'Well I'm sorry, Mr Stayne, but I am staying right here.'

'That's the Elzara Hightopp I know – and love.'

'I love you too.'

'I was hoping you would say that.'

'You'd have to do a lot worse than catch a deadly, contagious virus for me to leave you.'

'I know – I already have.'

'Don't talk of that, it's in the past – our past. 'We can do nothing about it now. I forgive you.' As I spoke the words, I knew they were true. It had taken me fifteen years, but I was finally able to forgive, and forget. Or whichever came first. It _was_ in the past, and bitter, vengeful thoughts were no use to me. I had to look to the present now; to the man who needed me more than ever.

That man whispered; 'Thank you,' to me, and gently kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer. In his arms, his warm embrace, for a while I could forget the problems, and the possible bleak future ahead, and focus on us, being together again, against all the odds.

* * *

**Lol can anyone guess what I was listening to when I wrote the last paragraph? :P Read& Review the next chapter will come quicker! :)**

**xxx**


	15. The Forlorn Tea Party

**Hey guys I know some of you were looking forward to seeing the Hatter at the end of Chapter 12, and I felt pretty bad that you didn't, so this is for you ;) Enjoy&tell me what you think! :D Thanks to all those who have already reviewed!**

* * *

Chapter 15~ The Forlorn Tea Party

_Tarrant_

Gone.

Where is everyone? Where are they? I hope the tea isn't cold...

_Of course it's cold, yeh good-for-nuthin' guddler's scut, it's always cold. Aye, it's been cold fer as long as he's being gone, that wee little boy, a very long time. Time's a tricky fella he is..._

'Tarrant!'

'Thank you. I'm – not fine.' I narrowed my eyes at the Cat in the air. 'What yeh be wanting yeh useless slurvish piece o' -'

'Calm yourself Tarrant,' the Cat coolly. 'And would you stop behaving like you're about to throw the tea table at me when I arrive? I did save your life, you know.'

'Fer a price!'

'I gave it back, didn't I?' He had a point, but that still didn't account for the looks of longing he was even now giving the Hat on my head – _my_ Hat.

I sighed. 'What do you want here, Chessur?' I said dejectedly.

'To share in the, um- festivities,' he replied, casting a curious eye around the empty tea table.

'There are no more festivities; not since the Frabjous Day. You know that.'

'Oh, lighten up Tarrant. You know that's not true. Remember those happy months after the Frabjous day, when the White Queen held balls and you held tea parties every day? And you made hats for all of the White Court? That was good business, eh?'

'Ah yes, the months after it were fine indeed. The _years_ were a different matter entirely. When it gets to the stage of years, one starts to wonder if a certain person is ever coming back, and if they are coming back will they come back soon, and of course that just brings up the whole Time debate and also the question of will she remember, which she won't of course she won't it's happened twice before she didn't remember me the time she came through the Looking Glass either even though I was messenger to the White King at the time that hurt my feelings greatly but of course I never told her, and that leads to yet another question which is if I know she is not coming back then why on earth am I still sitting here waiting and what is the point of making beautiful hats for her if she's not even-'

'TARRANT!'

'Ow! ...Fez.'

Chess retracted his claws quickly as I glared at him. 'No thanks at all,' I huffed.

'It was necessary,' he said calmly. 'Of course she's going to remember and even if she doesn't we know what her trigger is don't we?'

'Do we?'

'Absolem told me before he followed her to the Uplands. It's _Wonderland_.'

I smiled as I remembered the young Alice, so curious and bold, and her 'Wonderland.' Even then she was so full of muchness, much more than anyone else I'd ever known...that is, except Elzara. Her muchness would even rival Alice, _the_ Alice, Champion of Underland Alice. I wonder if she'd ever consider being _my_ Alice? I reflected briefly, before suppressing that thought, and pressing it tightly down under the others. Of course, it was bound to come out sooner rather than later. That was one of the disadvantages of being mad...another being that who _would_, who ever _could_, love a madman? A Mad Hatter? Not Alice, that's for sure...she would marry a Champion from the Uplands, with as much muchness as herself, and they would live happily ever after. My hands curled into fists, and I started shaking, I knew words were spewing out of my mouth, in a thick Scottish brogue, but I couldn't catch everything that was I saying... I knew my eyes would be orange by this time. Poor Chessur was looking utterly terrified by now, but his puppy dog- kitten cat? - eyes didn't move my angry, Scottish self at all. Somewhere in the back of my head I wondered if the rage had gotten worse. I didn't remember them usually being this bad, or frequent...not since the weeks and months and first couple of years after the Horunvendush Day, _that_ time was... Oh dear. I was really losing it now.

'TARRANT!'

'HATTER!'

'SPOON!'

'...Wonderland.'

I felt three sharp pains, as first a set of claws dug into my arm, then a sharp hatpin pricked my leg, and finally a hard shiny spoon bounced off my shoulder. I shook my head, and opened my eyes to see Chessur, Mallymkun and Thackery looking worriedly at me. 'Thank you. I'm fine.' I sat down again, and calmly sipped my tea.

'No you're not fine, Hatter,' Mallymkun said sadly. 'Why didn't you tell us you were hurting this bad?'

'Hurting? I'm not hurting! I'm fine, as you can see!' I let out a mad laugh. Maybe that would convince them to stop pestering me.

'D-Don't believe yeh,' Thackery said, nervously pulling on his ears.

Maybe not.

'Thank you for your concern, but I'm _really_ fine.'

'Why didn't you come to the last ball then?'

'I was too tired.'

'Why is the tea cold?'

'Too busy.'

'With what?'

'Hats.'

'For whom?'

'Erm...'

'See, you're not okay!' Mallymkun cried, sounding dangerously close to tears.

'Honestly Mally, don't worry about me. I'm _fine_. Now, have any of you figured out yet why a raven is like a writing desk?'

Sadly, they didn't take the bait, and ignored my last remark. How rude.

'Oh really? If you're so fine and happy and carefree, then why don't ya do a Futterwacken for us?'

My wide smile faltered, but I quickly pulled it up again. _No_. I couldn't Futterwacken. Not after - last time.

'Yes let's see you Futterwacken Tarrant,' the Cat chipped in, looking at me shrewdly.

Blasted Cat. _Too nosy for his own good_. I managed to resist the Madness, and the sudden urge to strangle him. Good for naught, pest... _no! Bad Tarrant. Focus. _I shook it off, then beamed even more brightly – and falsely – at the expectant (still worried) faces before me. 'I would be honoured to Futterwacken for you, my friends,' I replied gaily. I hopped out of my chair and into a free space, lifted off my hat and – nothing. I couldn't summon the energy or the willpower to do even one step. The barrage of memories were too much. I hung my head and slumped my shoulders. 'I'm sorry Mallymkun, Thackery, Chessur. I can't do it.'

'Oh Hatter...' the Dormouse whispered.

'Told yeh so, Hatta,' the Hare growled. 'Yeh're not yerself. What ever happened to our 'appy days, eh? Ah miss 'em.'

'I know, Haigha,' I said softly, using my old long-forgotten nickname for him. 'But Time has finally moved on, and things change with it.' I smiled bitterly. 'Ironic isn't it? The very time I want to slow down, and make last forever is the time that goes by quickest.'

'That's life for you,' the Cat murmured.

Slowly, sadly, I took my place at the head of the tea table. The rest of the now forlorn tea party took their places also, looking just as sad and dejected as I felt_. Look what a great mess you've made of this place, Tarrant,_ I thought bitterly. _You're spoiling their fun._ How can I help it? Another me thought. Now that – she's gone – there's nothing left anymore. The world is empty. For me anyway. _If that's what you believe, Tarrant._

If that's what I believe.

* * *

**Hope you liked this! Btw the Hatter &the Hare did appear in 'Through the Looking Glass' as the White King's messengers, and they were called 'Haigha' and 'Hatta' in it. But Alice didn't recognize them :'( When I reread it after seeing the film I was like NO! How could you Alice? :P Please tell me any advice you have on writing the Hatter, I was really worried about posting this scene, in case people didn't think it sounded like him :( But if you tell me my errors I can improve! :) Oh yeah I just found this awesome page on wiki, about language of flowers! Thought it might be useful to others in their stories :) **http: / . org /wiki / Language_ of _flowers :D

**Fairfarren all! xxxx**


	16. The Sickness

**Hiyaa here's the next chapter early for you guys! Remember: I love reviews! Thanks to all those who have faved/alerted as well, any chance you'd like to comment on how the story's going so far? :)**

**Summary: What if the Hatter had a sister who survived the flames? And what if that sister had known a certain Knave _before _the terrible events of Horvendush day? And what if their meeting would one day have an effect on the future of Underland? Stayne/OC event. H/A**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland, only my OCs; Karik, Elzara, &the rest of the village people :)**

Chapter 16~ The Sickness

_Elzara_

The last few days of Ilosovic Stayne's life were peaceful, and happy, and went by too quickly. I treasured the memories. I rarely left his side during that time, and was there for him after every coughing fit, every hallucination.

He spent his last couple of weeks learning everything he could about Karik, and teaching him all he could. I watched proudly as their father-son bond became deeper with every passing day. We rarely mentioned Stayne's approaching death, and for the most part went on as we would have without it. Karik had been told the same day as I, and had borne it bravely.

It was on his second last day that we knew the end was nigh. Stayne could barely speak for coughing and his fever rose, and became worse. He was either unbearably hot or shivering uncontrollably. There was nothing we could do. Karik offered more than once to use his potion to bring us all to a doctor, but Stayne downright refused. He said the Queen's personal doctor, no doubt the best in Underland, had even failed to come up with a cure, so therefore no one could. I noticed, in his last days, the two sitting together deep in conversation, and guessed Stayne as saying goodbye to him, and preparing him for his death.

We sat up the whole of his last night with him, and did everything we could, but it was not enough. At least we managed to hide our tears from him, until the last. Around midnight he began to vomit up blood, and he became even paler, a ghost of his former self. But through it all I never strayed from his side once.

As dawn approached, he became calmer, and the hallucinations faded, became less frequent.

'Elzara,' he whispered.

'Yes, dear,' I squeezed his hand gently.

'I – I think I'm going, soon.'

'Yes, I think so too.' And then the tears stared to roll down my face, and I couldn't hold them back anymore. 'I'll never forget you, I promise that.'

'How could you? With my little look-a-like over there?' He smiled and gestured weakly at Karik, who moved to take his other hand.

'I won't forget you either, father,' he said bravely. 'I swear, I'll remember you every day.'

'You're a brave, strong boy,' Stayne said to him. 'I couldn't be more proud of you. Just – look after your mother, please.'

'I will,' he promised. Tears were forming in his eyes now. 'I won't let anything happen to her.'

Stayne smiled. 'That's all I need to know. I believe you, son.' He looked at me hard. 'Look after Karik too. Be the – the family we should have been.' I could only nod silently, and stroke his face gently. 'I'll miss you in hell,' he whispered to me.

'Heaven, my dearest Ilosovic,' I corrected him. 'Whatever your past crimes, no god would ever try to separate us. You've repented, and are sorry now, and I forgive you. We forgive you.'

He shook his head sadly. 'I've done too much wrong, Elzara. I can't get into Heaven. Only angels like you do. I'll be content with a happy medium.'

'Then I'll come down and share your happy medium,' I said with a tearful smile. 'We'll see each other again...some day. And I'll love you forever. I'll never stop. How could I? How could any man match up to my Ilosovic?'

'Don't – mourn for me,' he coughed out. Every word was a struggle to him now. 'You - deserve better, Elzara.'

'Don't say that. Don't _ever_ say that.' I glared at him. 'I'm yours, forever, and you're mine, forever. I won't let anything stand in our way.' I added vehemently.

'That's my Elzara,' he whispered, a faint smile forming on his face. He gently reached out a hand and brushed away my tears. 'Even death won't part us, completely. I'll be waiting for you, my love.'

'I love you,' I said in a rush, then kissed him for the last time. Our tears mingled, and when we finally broke apart, his eyes were open, and staring behind me in wonder.

'The light, Elzara,' he breathed. 'It exists!'

'Of course it does,' I laughed in my tears.

'I'll miss you father,' Karik said quietly.

'Before I go,' Stayne said suddenly, 'Take – my sword, Karik. It has always served me well - and it's fine craftsmanship, of course. My final gift to you, my son.'

Karik was too overwhelmed to speak; instead he nodded his thanks and held Stayne's hand even tighter.

'The pain, it's gone!' He smiled gloriously and exuberantly. His dark eyes settled on me. 'Fairfarren...Elzara.' As he spoke, his last breath rushed out of him in a long sigh, and the light in his deep, mysterious, beautiful black eyes flickered, and went out. Ilosovic Stayne was no more.

And as the morning chorus began, and the sun rose over the horizon, only two people in Underland knew, and mourned.

_

* * *

_

_Karik_

_No._

That one word reverberated around my head, as I numbly watched my father's body being lowered into the earth. I'd only known him as my father for a few weeks; yet that made it even harder to say goodbye to him. I felt Mother put an arm around my shoulders. I instantly felt guilty; she had to be in worse pain than me right now. I reached up and squeezed the hand that rested in my shoulder, then I gently stepped out of her embrace and went to help the two donkeys that were currently lowering Ilosovic Stayne into his grave. Grave - what a depressing word. Those two were the village undertakers, and this was a confidential job. They'd promised not to tell anyone else.

As I began to fill in the grave with soil and earth, I thought that the only time I'd seen him more peaceful and serene, was when I'd woken up early the morning after we found Stayne- Father – and seen him and my mother lying peacefully asleep, their arms around each other, blissfully happy. I swallowed hard at the memory, and fought to control my grief. My natural Hightopp tendencies were only strengthened by this inconsolable grief, but I had to keep strong, for Mother.

When we were done, the Donkeys silently took their payment and left with their equipment. While Mother went off to search for non-living flowers, I began to pack up our things. I left a few things out; now I just wanted to get to the Hatter as soon as possible. I knew Mother would need him, if she was going to recover, and I needed to get back to work. I knew that if we had been at the cottage I would have been working all morning to produce funeral clothes that we would probably never wear again. Anything to keep my mind off the funeral itself. As I was putting in my tailoring materials, I quickly removed a couple of black ribbons, and then sewed them into my coat sleeve quickly. In Underland, it was customary to wear a dead loved one's favourite colour, for as long as one felt like it. Black had been Stayne's. I would have to make a black hat for Mother, but that could wait until we reached the hatter, when he could perhaps share his expertise with me. I smiled happily at the thought, but immediately felt a pang of guilt.

Mother returned with a bouquet of white roses, and one black one. White to symbolize Eternal Love, and black to symbolize Death, and Farewell. She laid them on the freshly dug grave, and we stood there for a moment in silence.

'He was a good man,' she said, turning to me. Tears glittered in her eyes.

'I know,' I replied. 'I'm glad I got to properly meet him.'

'Me too,' she sighed, and then reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze. She looked at me in surprise. 'You're wearing his sword.'

I self-consciously laid a hand on the weapon hanging at my waist. 'Yeah. He said I could have it, and I thought we might need it for protection and it isn't exactly easy to pack so...'

She nodded. 'That's reasonable.' She took a last look at the grave of Ilosovic Stayne, and then quickly picked up the black rose and held it to her lips, before gently laying it down again. 'Fairfarren, Ilosovic,' she murmured, before turning and walking away.

I lingered for a second longer, and knelt to touch the fresh earth. 'Fare thee well, Father,' I whispered. 'I hope you find peace...up there.' Then I stood, and followed my mother away from his grave.

* * *

That night, we found refuge in the forest. Neither one of us wanted to venture near a cave. We were tired, as we'd spent most of the day walking, and had been up all of the previous night. We were both engrossed in our own thoughts, and so were silent, apart from the occasional coughs from Mother. But we slept close that night, already feeling Stayne's absence as a deep, painful hole in our chests.

The next day, Mother woke me up by coughing, around dawn.

'Are you okay?' I asked in concern, while shaking the sleepiness from my head.

'Yes, I'm fine,' she replied brightly – too brightly. 'Just a tickle in my throat, that's all.'

'You were coughing yesterday as well,' I continued uncertainly.

'Karik,' she said in a marked chance of tone. _'I'm fine.'_

I just nodded and got up and dressed, but throughout the rest of the morning I watched her worriedly. Her determination to go on never ceased, though I could see she was tired, and more than once I suggested using my present from Chessur to take us directly to the Mad Hatter. Yet each time, she refused. She said it must be saved for emergencies. I felt like replying that it was _my_ potion so _I_ could decided when to use it and who to give it to, but I didn't want to fight with her, not now that we only had each other. Chessur had not yet returned, and a part of me wondered if he ever would. We hadn't been the nicest to him last time, after all.

When we stopped for lunch, I made it, while Mother had a little nap. It was beginning to scare me, and I remembered what my father had said about his sickness being contagious. But the thought was so horrible that I quickly pushed it to the back of my head. It was probably just a little cough, a tickle in the throat like she said. Nothing to worry about, it would be gone in a few days.

I told myself that for the rest of the day, and continued to think it throughout the next day, but on the morning after the third night, I could no longer be in denial.

'Mother, we can't travel, you're sick!' I pleaded with her.

'Nonsense,' she replied. 'I'm fine; it's just a little tickle. Nothing a good walk won't cure.'

'We've been walking for the past couple of days, and you've gotten worse!' I cried.

'Karik, don't worry about me.' She said with a sad smile. 'It ought to be the other way around; me worrying about you!' Then she launched into another coughing fit.

'Please, Mother,' I said, taking my hands, but she immediately jerked them away from me, and began to wash them in the stream.

'Just one day of rest, that's all! We're on the good, solid route east; it won't make much of a difference. Just one day, to help you get well again!'

'I'm_ not_ sick!' she snapped, eyes flaming orange for a brief second. 'I won't believe it, and therefore it is not true!'

I just shook my head. 'Illnesses don't care whether you believe it or not. They carry on regardless.'

'No!' she said fiercely. 'We must reach your uncle! When we reach him, then I'll rest. Promise.'

I sighed. Evidently there would be no persuading her. 'Fine, we'll go now, but we're taking it slow. And having a long lunch.'

'If you insist, Karik,' Mother said with a laugh. 'Though it really seems quite unnecess-' her words were cut off by another coughing fit, but that wasn't all. As I rushed to her side, I saw a sight that made my blood run cold.

She was on her knees, violently, and helplessly, coughing up blood.

* * *

**:( **

**Tell me what you think please! **

**xxx**


	17. Before the Dawn

**Chapter 17 is here! :) Sorry I would have put this chapter up earlier, but I wanted to finish the chapter after it. Couldn't stop listening 2 3OH!3 while I was typing this up :) Follow Me Down& Starstrukk... all thanks 2Naomily4EVA! :D ****I'm soo envious of those who live in countries where AiW comes out n DVD 2day :( you lucky swine... enjoy it for those of us who can't, &have to wait until Friday :)**

**Btw don't take whatever I write about healing teas &stuff for granted :S hops&chamomile are good for calming, but I'm not sure if they work for hallucinations. They do in Underland anyway! :)**

Chapter 17- Before the Dawn

_Karik_

I stood there in a daze at first, but then the coppery smell of the blood hit me and I sprang into action. Immediately I shed my bags and lifted Mother up in my arms, somewhat awkwardly. I looked around for somewhere safe to take her. The mouth of the forest where we'd slept was not comfortable, nor protected enough from the rain that was threatening. I looked up the mountainside and spied a craggy overhand shadowing the hill. Perfect. I began to make my way towards it, Mother still held in my arms. She had fainted at the sight of the blood projecting from her lungs.

It took me a good ten minutes, but by the time I'd finally staggered under the shelter, I knew it was worth it. Patches of heather lay dotted around under the overhand, which shielded us from the wind and rain. It had been so dark and cloudy last night when we'd made our camp, that we hadn't seen this place.

Carefully I laid Mother down on the thickest, softest-looking heather patch, murmuring a sorry to the pretty little flowers. They whispered back that it was quite all right, and then went back to sleep. Mother barely stirred as I put her down, and gently covered her with my slightly damp coat. Then I ventured out into the downpour again.

Three hours later, Mother woke up. By this time I'd managed to start up a fire and had covered her with several blankets. I'd also started to make a hat for her.

She stirred, opened her eyes groggily, and then attempted to sit up.

'Oh no you don't,' I said, gently pushing her down again. 'You have to rest if you want to get better.'

'What happened?' she muttered.

'You – you coughed up blood,' I replied, my voice shaking slightly. 'I found us some shelter, you've been asleep for a few hours now.'

Her eyes widened. 'No!' instantly her hand flew to mine and she struggled to sit up. 'Karik, I'm so, so sorry,' she sobbed brokenly. 'I promise I won't die. I won't leave you! We have to stay together for him, as a family. Believe I'll get better Karik, believe it for me!'

'Don't tire yourself out,' I pleaded. 'Just rest, I'll take care of you! I'll believe it, you _will_ get better!'

'Good boy,' she replied, then smiled teasingly. 'Am I allowed to eat something?'

'Of course,' I smiled back; relieved she was feeling well enough to eat. I gave her buttered toast and a cup of herbal tea.

'Mmm,' she sighed. 'Lovely.'

I grinned. Maybe things would be going better. She stayed awake for a while after that, coughing regularly, but still swapping stories and jokes with me, and telling me about Uncle Tarrant, which I never tired of. She even told me, in great detail, about a new jacket she was planning on making him. But eventually she had to go back to sleep. It was around two in the afternoon by this time, but the sky was so overcast and gloomy that it already seemed like nightfall. As I watched Mother sleep, I felt myself slipping away as well. My mind protested fully against my closing eyes, but to no avail. They obstinately shut, and stayed shut, until Mother's screams awakened me.

I was there at her side holding her hands in a split second, telling her it was just a nightmare, just a silly, insignificant nightmare, but then I realised she was fully awake, and staring behind me in horror. I looked, but nothing was there, though she continued to scream. _Of course. The hallucinations._ My stomach dropped.

'The Jabberwocky,' Mother cried. 'Please, I'm so sorry...he did this to you, not I! I should have been there, I'm sorry! That _slurking urpal slackish scrum_...' As her eyes changed colour, and she began chanting foul swear words I'd never known her to use before, I scrambled to the still hot water over the dying fire, and quickly shoved in a few hops and chamomile leaves, then stirred it desperately before pouring it hurriedly into a cup and shoving it under her nose. She inhaled, and then I guided it to her mouth, and helped her to drink it. The effect was immediate. She exhaled slowly, and drank more, hallucinations and stress gone. I sighed in relief.

'Thank you Karik,' she murmured. 'I'm fine.'

I nodded in reply, and began to rearrange her blankets, as some had been thrown off in her frenzy.

'No; leave them off,' she said suddenly. 'This tea's warming me up just fine, and its actually quite warm, don't you think?'

'Not – really,' I replied nervously. _Oh no_. I could see the fever was setting in, and beads of sweat were already forming on her forehead. 'I'll get you some water.'

I hurried out from under our shelter and ran down the hill to the stream. It was only when I was halfway down that I realised I didn't have anything to collect the water in. '_Shukm!_' I hissed, before running back up the hill and grabbing the kettle. I quickly poured the hot water into a cup, and then I was off again, running down the hill.

Luckily, when I came across the stream, I noticed for the first time the source of it; a little spring gushing clear, clean water out of the mountainside. I filled my kettle up and then carefully made my way back up, spilling very little.

Mother gratefully drank down the cool water, ignoring my cautions not to take it all at once. Then I talked to her for the next few hours. She dozed at times, and I was always ready with a blanket if she was cold or a refreshingly cool drink if she was too warm. The heather flowers around me offered advice, none of it very useful. Mother was evidently not suffering from chicken pox, or warts. But they were at least helpful in giving her a soft bed to lie on. When the other heather plants realised how sick she was, they hurried to give support, for both me and her. At last, around six pm, I fell asleep.

I woke up again near midnight. Mother looked bad, and I cursed myself repeatedly for falling asleep. She was shivering uncontrollably and mumbling words in Outlandish. 'Everything's fine Mother, everything's fine, you're going to be fine, tomorrow we'll move on, and we'll see the Hatter, and he'll teach me to make Hats and he'll protect and look after you, and we'll be a family, and everything will be fine!' I recited this over and over again, to calm myself as well as her. Throughout the long night, I wet rags and held them against her burning forehead; I fetched water, made tea arranged and rearranged blankets and told stories. Stories made everything better, someone had once told me, and this proved to be true. She seemed calmer when I did, so I rambled on about all the childish plays and un I'd had with Corran and Jirad over the years, and what new dress and hat designs I was planning, and I also told her what I'd learnt from the book Corran gave me. I described dozens of outfits that I would make, and then how we'd open a shop near where Hatter lived, perhaps we'd even become Royal Dressmakers.

'No,' Mother spoke consciously, for the first time in hours. '_You_ will become a Royal Dressmaker. You and Tarrant can work alongside each other.'

'N-No,' I replied stubbornly. 'We'll become Royal Dressmakers together some day, and you will make the White Queen all of her fabulous, dazzling ball gowns.'

'Karik,' she sighed. 'I won't make it to Marmoreal. You know that.'

I didn't reply. In stead, muttering something about more water, I picked up the kettle and left our shelter.

Slowly, cautiously, I fumbled my way down the hill in the total midnight- darkness. When I reached the stream, I sat next to it and stared into it, trying to pick out _anything_, any form of life from the dark waters. But then I started, as I heard a familiar, but unexpected voice.

'Stupid boy,' the voice said in a bored tone. 'Doesn't even know who he is.'

'Absolem?'

'You're not Absolem, _I'm _Absolem. You don't know who you are yet.'

'Of course I do! I'm Karik Har-Hightopp -'

'See; you've been hiding your identity for so long you've lost it.'

'No I _haven't_, you stupid pest!'

'Your trifling insignificant words do not affect me, Hightopp, but I still do not care for them.'

'What do you know, you're just a butterfly!'

'A butterfly infinitely wiser than you are now, or ever will be. You would do well to remember that.'

'I'm sorry Absolem,' I sighed. 'There's just – a lot of drama and stress in my life at the moment, and I feel like I have so many responsibilities pressing down on me-'

'There will soon be more,' Absolem said matter-of-factly. I opened my mouth to reply sarcastically, but quickly closed it again. There was no point. Then I heard the flutter of his wings as he lifted off the flower he'd been perched on. 'I'm sorry for your mother, young Hightopp, and your loss, but I am afraid there is nothing I can do to help her or ease your responsibilities. Fairfarren, Karik.' I saw a flash of light shimmer on his wings, and then he was gone.

I filled up the kettle, even more confused after talking to him, and hurried back. I was both happily surprised and horrified by the sight that met me. Horrified because Mother was once again coughing up on her own lifeblood, but happily surprised because Chessur was there with her, supporting her.

'Chess!' I cried. 'You're back!'

'Now is not the time for reunions, Karik,' he told me firmly, his rare serious side present. 'Make some tea with these, and get me a clean towel or something to mop this up with.' He tossed a small pouch to me as he said this. I hurriedly threw him a towel, and then put the kettle on to boil. Then I took a sniff of the ingredients in the pouch. Mm. They smelled lovely...so warming, and calming..._No! Focus Karik! _I quickly took the kettle off when it boiled, and shook the crushed leaves into the teapot, and then added the boiling water. 'No! Don't use the tea strainer!' Chess yelped, just as I was about to. I looked at him in surprise. 'It will be much better for her if it's stronger.' I didn't always understand Chess' medicines and methods but they seemed to work, so I did as he said and handed the tea to Mother. 'Sugar,' he commanded. 'Seven of them.'

'_Seven!'_ I gasped. Four was usually my limit.

'Do as I say Karik, I know what I'm doing,' he said, rolling his eyes. I tossed the sugar cubes, and they landed neatly in the tea cup. 'Now find – or make – a proper pillow for her. This heather is all very well, but it's a little too prickly.' I heard a little hiss from the flowers.

'Do you want us to show you how prickly we can be?' one of the ones nearest to Chessur hissed menacingly.

'That's quite unnecessary,' he said calmly.

'I think you're fine,' I whispered to them as I unpacked my tools and fabrics.

'There's a proper gentleman,' one of them muttered, and a crowd of them immediately bunched together to give me a good work surface.

It continued like that for a while; Chessur giving me orders which I obeyed without question. I tried not to feel resentment at him taking over her treatment. He _did_ know better, and was the expert here. And he wanted her survival just as much as I did.

We barely talked as we both stayed beside her. Dawn would be the crucial time, Chess had said. It seemed to be a pattern for this virus. So w sat, and waited. More than once he suggested that I rest, but I obstinately refused each time. If I did, mother might get worse, and I wouldn't be there for her. Once she passed the turning point, I would have all the time in the world to sleep.

The sky in the east began to lighten and turn from the deep midnight-blue to a lighter blue, and then to a faint pink. As the horizon began to turn golden, the stars faded and the moon's brilliant brightness faded also. I held my breath as the first golden glimmer of the Sun appeared, and suddenly Mother stirred.

'Karik? Chess?' she whispered.

'Yes, we're here!' I said, hope rising.

'I'm glad,' she breathed. 'Look after him Chess.'

'He doesn't have to; you'll be here to!' I cried, desperately clinging to that one hope.

'No, Karik,' her eyes fixed firmly on mine. 'I know my time has come. You must accept that.'

'No, I won't!' I knew I was acting childishly but I felt I was justified here. I was only fifteen, and if I accepted that, it meant I had lost both of my parents in less than a week.

She seemed to echo my thoughts. 'You're still so young,' she whispered, lifting a hand to my face, and gently stroking it.

'I failed you,' I said, my voice cracking now. 'I promised him – I broke my promise. I'm so sorry.'

'You didn't!' she cried, fire flashing in her eyes. 'Don't hold yourself responsible, no one is. You couldn't have done more for me, and I will not let you feel guilty on my account.'

'She's right,' Chess spoke. He laid a comforting paw on my shoulder. 'There's nothing more you could have done. I should have come sooner –'

'Not you too,' Mother laughed weakly. 'Neither of you are allowed to feel guilty, you hear that? I'm grateful to both of you for staying up, and caring for me.'

'Don't leave me Mother,' I whispered.

'You don't need me, Karik,' she said.

'I do!' I protested.

'No you don't. You're almost grown-up now, and you have a good future ahead of you. You must not waste it mourning for me, or your father. Where is your muchness?'

'I – I don't know.'

'Find it, Karik. You have a great destiny I'm sure, and if I have to die to help fulfil it, then so be it.'

'I don't want a great destiny if it means losing you!'

'You can't choose your destiny. And I can't change mine.'

'As always, she is right, and you know it.' Sadness showed in Chessur's words. 'I'll miss you Elzara. You've been the best, the dearest of friends.'

'Thank you for staying with me all this time Chess. Tarrant has no reason to be angry with you, you can tell him I said that. Take care of the Hightopps for me, please.'

He bowed. 'I'm beginning to think that is my destiny. I only wish I could have done more.'

'No one could have. Not even the White Queen, with all of her healing skills and materials at her disposal.' She sighed. 'My only regrets are that I won't see Tarrant again, that I stayed so far from him and that I won't see my son grow up, and live his wonderful life.'

I struggled to hold back tears. 'Please; use my potion, Mother.'

'That's not a good idea,' Chessur interrupted quickly. 'I'm afraid she's too weak now. And it wou;d not work either. She does not want to use up your potion to get to Tarrant, so therefore it will not work for her and it would be a waste.'

I growled at this.

'We're both so stubborn,' Mother murmured. 'I love that about you Karik. Remember your father and I, when we are both gone. We will always be with you, in there.' She tapped my heart. 'Tell Tarrant I love him, and to all three of you; look after each other. Chessur, I consider you part of our family, and you must make sure Tarrant treats you as such.'

A tear glimmered in his eye. 'That is the greatest of honours. Do not worry; I will make sure they both keep their muchness. It's the last I can do. Fairfarren, Elzara.'

'I love you Mother. I promise I won't forget you, I never will and I'll be good and get my muchness back and live for you and Father I won't forget either of you and - '

'Karik!' she laughed. 'I love you too. Follow your dreams, always. Fairfarren, my son.' Then as the sun rose into its full glory, her eyelids fluttered shut, and we heard the long, slow death rattle.

_Elzara_

'_...Follow your dreams, always. Fairfarren, my son.'_ As I said the words, I felt something pulling at me, and with a long sigh I let go of my body and let my spirit be carried up, towards that golden light, to where my beloved Stayne, and my family, would be waiting for me. Yet as I rose, I looked down one last time, to see my beautiful, brave son running across the hills, and I didn't have to see his face to know the anguish he was feeling. I felt a wave of panic, and resolved to keep watch over him; I would be his guardian angel, but first, there were others waiting for me. And they had been waiting a long time. So I let myself be carried up with the breeze, towards the blue skies and soaring, golden heavens that awaited me.

* * *

**Don't kill me. Please? :(**

**xxx**


	18. A New Destiny

**I'm really sorry this is late :( but I was having difficulties writing the next chapter, and I wanted it at least 1/2 done before putting this up... OMG OMG OMG DVD came out where I live 2day! :D :D Soo happy, cant wait to see it! My sister's meant to be getting it for me as a late birthday present :D **

**Ugh, this chapter took forever to type up, coz i have a killer headache, but I felt I owed it to you guys, since its already late... enjoy anyway! :) I'm so glad no one crept into my bedroom with an axe after the last chapter... Thank you so much for all the reviews&favs&alerts! :D & as always, thank you Naomily4EVA for all your support& infinite patience with me& my fits of writers block :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OCs, another of which comes in in this chapter :D**

* * *

Chapter 18- A New Destiny

_Karik_

When I'd finally finished running, I stopped to try and see where I was. But I found that I didn't actually care, yet anyway. I was all alone in the world. A tear fell from my eye, and I brushed it away angrily. I was too old to cry now, and it solved nothing. _Alone...all alone...everyone gone..._ The thoughts were overpowering me, drowning me in their sorrow, the strong emotions threatening to engulf me completely, while in a dim corner of my mind I observed that this must have been how Mother and the Hatter felt when they believed their whole family dead. That greater sadness pressed down on me, and I felt my eyes burning as wave after wave of pain washed over me, and stab after stab of pain cut into my heart. I couldn't take it anymore. I lifted my head and screamed my pain and anger and sorrow to the skies, before taking off again. The horrible images of their sickness, their last moments, and my nightmares of screaming burning people kept me going. I had to get away. I didn't look to see where I was going; I didn't watch my footing. So when the small grey rock presented itself in my way, I took no notice of it, and barely registered what was happening, even after my foot caught on it and I tumbled forward, only to crack my head on another rock. I lay still for a moment, and had just enough time to realise that I didn't care about this either, before everything went black.

* * *

'Karik? _Karik_! I know you're there, wake up!'

'Stupid boy.'

'I'm not...stupid,' I mumbled, struggling to focus on the two blurry faces in front of me.

'Thank goodness, you're still alive!' one of the faces exclaimed, relief evident in his tone. I squinted. He was bluey-grey, and hovering in mid air...

'I said he was,' the other said flatly. He was hovering too...

'Absolem? Chess?' I said suddenly, as my vision cleared. 'Waht are you doing here?'

'Looking for you, stupid boy,' Absolem sniffed.

'Stop calling me that!' I growled.

This elicited a snort from the butterfly. 'Well you're hardly a man!' he exclaimed, and started to laugh.

Chessur must have seen my eyes turning orange and my hands curling into fists, for he hastily interrupted; 'ANYWAY – the reason we're looking for you is because we have something to show you.'

'I'm not interested,' I said, lying back against the mountains, and sinking back into my depression.

'You should be; it's your destiny!' Absolem snapped.

'Not interested,' I repeated, closing my eyes tightly.

'Stupid-'

'Karik, you have to see this!' Chess cut in quickly. 'It's not some trivial matter – it's important.' He hesitated, and then went on. 'It's life and death, Karik. And it all depends on you.'

That piqued my interest. 'What do you mean? Tell me.'

'Showing you would be more effective.'

'All right then,' I sighed, sitting up. Then I caught sight of what Chess was holding partly behind his back. 'Is that – the Oraculum?

He and Absolem exchanged glances. 'Yes it is,' Absolem said with a hint of sarcasm. 'Now do you believe that it's important?'

I nodded, still gazing at the parchment wrapped on/as a scroll. The famed Oraculum! I'd heard so much about it! 'Can I see it?' I asked eagerly.

They exchanged another long look. 'Of course,' Chess said smoothly. He unrolled the parchment and laid it out before me. I scrambled to my knees and eagerly lent over it to see it better.

The first image that caught my eye was that of a female knight with long wavy blond hair battling a terrible monster, with gleaming red eyes. 'Frabjous Day,' I breathed. The next few pictures showed Underland gradually being restored to its former glory, but Chessur quickly said to it; 'Deameny Day.'

The Oraculum immediately rolled up, and then spread out again to reveal a picture of Mother and I and Stayne, at his deathbed. He was smiling, but I remembered it as his last moments. As we watched, the light left his eyes, and he sank back onto his rough bed with a sigh. I struggled against my emotions as I watched him die again and again. Absolem stepped in then, and commanded the Oraculum to show this day. It rolled open to reveal a picture of all of us crowed around the Oraculum. I looked ahead a day, and there was Chessur and I, at Mother's deathbed this time.

'There's something I don't understand,' I spoke up.

'Yes?'

'Why does the Oraculum show, for example, Mother, Chessur and I, and not any of the other things happening in Underland at this time?'

Absolem snorted contemptuously. 'Simple. The Oraculum only shows the most important events happening in Underland, at this time. Of course, if one knows how to work it; it is possible to manoeuvre it so you can see the events of one's life, day by day.'

'Do you?'

'I am the Keeper of The Oraculum, of course I do!' eh replied indignantly. 'But before you ask, I will not show this to you. When you are worthy of it, perhaps.'

My mind was too busy to be angry with him. 'So... I'm involved in one of Underland's most important events?'

'You _are_ one of the Underland's most important events,' Chessur said seriously. 'Do you want to see why?'

I nodded. He manually rolled the Oraculum out further, to reveal the 'Vicisiterum Day.' I looked at it eagerly, but recoiled almost instantly. There, on the Oraculum, was yet another terrifying monster, however fortunately this one did not have wings. Still, it was equally horrifying. It had the general shape of a horse, but was much larger. It stood about twelve feet tall, had oversized, huge ears, and its back and neck were covered in sharp, deadly looking spikes. Like the Jabberwocky and all other creatures of evil, its eyes glowed bright red. Wicked talons grew from its two forefeet, and strong, hard diamond-edged hooves were at the end of its hind legs. Huge fangs sprouted from its angry jaws, and saliva sprayed from its mouth as it snarled furiously at its opponent- opponents, I realised.

I shifted my gaze to the two people fighting it. They both wore heavy armour, and as one swung round to face me, I recognized her as Alice. She was wielding the Vorpal Sword, but she was not the one playing the principal role in the battle. The other knight was that one. As he raised his sword, I gasped as a wave of familiarity rushed over me. I gingerly looked down at my side, and back at the Oraculum, only to realise with horror that the two swords were one and the same. And as the knight turned to face me, my suspicions were confirmed. The green-eyed face in the moving picture was mine.

'Is that...me?' I managed to whisper.

'The Oraculum does not lie,' Absolem said gravely.

'I have to slay that – _thing?'_

'If you want Underland to remain prosperous, bountiful and wonderfully mad under the reign of the White Queen, then yes, you must slay the Narlka.'

'How? Why? _When?'_

'Not long, so we must act fast,' Chessur said urgently. 'It would take too long to tell you all, so I'll summarize as best I can. Do you remember the nursery rhymes your Mother and I used to tell you?' I nodded stiffly. 'Do you remember the one about the Lion and the Unicorn?'

'Yes,' I answered, and in my head, a fuzzy memory played; as I played by my mother's workbench, I listened to her sweet voice, and that of a floating blue cat, recite an old rhyme;

'_The Lion and the Unicorn were fighting for the crown_

_The Lion beat the Unicorn all around the town_

_Some gave them white bread, some gave them brown,_

_Some gave them plum-cake and drummed them out of town.'_

'Well when the fight was over, the White King refused to give either of them the crown, which had been the set rules, but the Lion thought this very unfair, and never forgave him for it,' Chessur said with a sigh. 'The Unicorn took it well enough, but the Lion swore vengeance after being drummed out of town. Many of us have forgotten about it over the years, but he evidently has not, as he has enlisted the help of this - _monster _– and is preparing an army as we speak.'

'So once again, two Champions must fight, to decide the reigning monarch?'

'Correct.'

'But Alice is the Champion, why do they need me?' I looked down at the Oraculum again, and noticed something odd. 'And why can't I see past the Vicisiterum Day?'

Chessur hesitated. 'The Oraculum...is acting strangely,' he said, choosing his words carefully. 'We do not know yet, what has caused this change, only that it has itself cast a glamour over all of the future of Underland, past the Vicisiterum day. Either it doesn't know the future itself, because of a certain someone's unpredictability' – here he looked pointedly at me – 'or it does not wish us to know the outcome.'

I frowned. 'Why not?'

'To know what the future holds is a great responsibility one should not undertake lightly,' the butterfly said solemnly. 'One which people are likely to abuse. I am more in favour of the second theory. The Oraculum would certainly know if seeing the future would influence their overall decision, and fate. Remember; in this picture, you and Alice are only _fighting_ the Narlka. It has not yet been defeated.'

'Thanks Absolem, that makes me feel so much better,' I said sarcastically. 'But you still haven't answered my first question; why Alice and I? Why not just Alice?'

'Again, we do not know for sure, but my theory is that Alice and the Vorpal Swords were the perfect team, designed almost, to slay the Jabberwocky. However, for this creature, the Narlka, more is needed. _You_ are the missing ingredient, Karik. The Oraculum shows that if anyone, you will be the one to defeat the Narlka. But to do it, you need Alice's help.'

'But Alice is in the Uplands.'

'Clearly,' Absolem said haughtily. 'But it appears Time has done us a favour. I myself have been observing Alice's whereabouts, and while usually she is far from the rabbit hole, in a place called China, a few days ago she returned to England, and is now within five miles of the rabbit hole. It should not be hard to convince her to return, once you get her to remember of course. Stupid girl; always forgetting things.'

'Wait;_ I_ have to go up and get her?'

'Well of course, stupid boy!' the butterfly cried, exasperated. 'Neither I nor the Cheshire Cat can go; in case you haven't realised animals can't speak in Upperland. And Chessur cannot evaporate. As much as it pains me to admit it, we are useless in getting her back. You on the other hand...'

'But won't I risk losing my memory?' I asked worriedly._ That_ would be dreadful.

'Did Alice forget about her family and her world when she came down here?' Absolem countered. 'On the contrary, she rushed back to them as soon as she could!' I heard the bitterness in his tone, and it surprised me that the wise, scornful butterfly cared so much about whether the Champion stayed or left.

'How do I get up there?' I asked. My mind was made up.

'My potion would do it,' Chess replied.

'All right then,' I pulled it out of the neck of my shirt, and was about to raise it to my lips, when Chessur cried; 'Wait!'

'What?' I asked, bewildered.

'Have you forgotten that there are those down here that need you more at the moment?' he asked me gravely.

'Who are you...oh,' I slipped the potion back underneath my shirt. I had forgotten that my mother was still unburied, and that my uncle was still alone, and knew nothing of us.

'Yes, Elzara and Tarrant need you more,' Absolem said calmly. 'Come, her body is over here.'

Filled with dread, I followed Absolem over to where my mother's lifeless body lay on a bed of heather and soft grasses. I stopped the tears that threatened, before gently reaching out to stroke her reddish-gold hair. The grief, the raw pain, struck me again, and I wrapped an arm around myself, as if to hold the parts of me together.

'I'll start digging,' Chessur said quietly. He vanished, and then reappeared with two shovels. 'There's a village a few miles from here,' he explained. I nodded, and took one from him. We worked alongside each other in silence. I was too full of sadness and loss to be surprised at Chessur actually making an effort. While we worked, we could hear Absolem using the Oraculum. Every so often we heard an annoyed sigh as his efforts to uncover the future, or understand the mystery surrounding the Oraculum, failed.

At last we were done, and then we carefully lowered Mother down on a silky soft piece of satin and lace. I gently laid the pillow I'd made for her under her head, and smoothed out her curls. A lock of Stayne's hair she'd kept was placed in one hand, and her favourite pink material in the other.

I knelt next to her for the last time and kissed her cheek. 'Fairfarren Mother, you will be in my mind and heart forever,' I whispered. 'Thank you for all you have done for me, I will never be able to repay you. I love you.' As I spoke, a single tear dropped from my eye and landed on her cheek. Swallowing hard, I stepped back from the crudely dug grave, so like Stayne's. Chess sadly lay a paw on her cheek, and even Absolem deigned to fly down and rest on her shoulder.

'Goodbye Elzara,' Chess sadly, his usually smooth voice breaking down. I could see tears in his eyes. 'You truly were a great friend, and a compassionate, kind, brave, loving person. The world was not worthy of you.' I heard a little snip, and then he reappeared at my sigh. 'For you,' he said to me. I looked to see what he had lightly pressed into my palm. It was a lock of golden-red hair.

'Thank you, Chess,' I told him, and surprising both of us, hugged him tightly.

'You were one amongst many, Elzara,' Absolem said gravely. 'It was an honour to have known you.' He bowed his head, and then flew off her, to land on my shoulder instead.

It was Chess who took the first step in filling the grave. After a moment I joined him. We laid a light white sheet over her face, to protect it partly at least from the earth. When we were done, Absolem flew down, and gently placed three young shoots in the earth at the head of the graves.

'It's a living wreath,' he explained, seeing our eyes on him. 'These cuttings agreed to stay here, and guard over her. In a few minutes, they will be fully grown, and they will have bloomed.'

'Thank you Absolem,' I said, touched by his gesture.

'It's the least I can do,' he murmured, before picking up the Oraculum and fluttering away.

'Are you ready?' Chess asked me.

'Yes,' I said determinedly. The only things I wanted to keep were in my knapsack, and I held the vial open in my hand.

'Fairfarren for now, then, Karik. I shall see you in five seconds, in Marmoreal if we're lucky.' With that, he vanished.

Before I could change my mind, I gulped down exactly one dose of the potion, and said; 'Tarrant Hightopp' aloud. Then, as everything around me began to turn blurry, and change to wisps of cloud, I felt something in my stomach tugging me away. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was the living wreath, now fully grown. Two roses, white and black, stood tall, entwined around each other, and a single sprig of rosemary curled around them both.

* * *

**Soo what do u think? :) ReViEw :D I would love to hear your opinion on my new evil OC! **

**xxx**


	19. Bad Reactions And More Destiny

**Hiyaa sorry this is late but i have my bio gcse this week :( & i really need to be revising... Hope this extra-long chapter makes up for it! ****Did u guys all get the AiW DVD? I have, but no chance to watch it yet, darn exams! Hopefully, I'll get a break from work after my bio one :) Cant wait! I really want 2see the special features too :D **

**Btw, this fic will be Hatter/Alice, just to warn you all :) It says that in the summary, but its not very noticeable as I was running out of space, and barely had room to put it in! :) & thanks to my top reviewers, angelinthesky-121, Gazingmoon & Naomily4EVA! U guys r the best! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland, just my OCs! :)**

* * *

Chapter 19- Bad Reactions And More Destiny

_Karik_

I blinked as my surroundings came back into focus again, and I found myself standing in a bright white corridor, almost blindingly white. It was deserted, and there was no sign of an orange-haired, green-eyed hatter anywhere. Chess suddenly appeared beside me, making me jump.

'Sorry for the delay,' he said breezily, looking around the hall. 'I gather that you haven't seen him yet?'

I shook my head. 'Is this Marmoreal?'

'Of course, where else would it be?' He looked around again, and then swore loudly.

'Chess!' I reprimanded.

'Apologies, Karik, but your uncle has chosen the worst place to be,' he said grimly.

'How so?'

'This corridor stretches all the way around the castle of Marmoreal, and links nearly every room on the ground floor. Also, the way the potion works is that if you think of a person will land in the same room as them, or if they are outside within 100m of them.'

'So the Hatter is somewhere in this corridor?'

'Unfortunately. I believe we are in the west wing of the castle; yes there are the stables, you can see them from this window.' I looked out curiously, but Chessur was impatient to move on. 'No time, Karik! We only have a few days, and Alice _must_ be brought back!'

'All right, I know,' I grumbled. 'Where do we go?'

'This way.' He floated ahead of me down the corridor, while I half-ran, half-walked to catch up. We didn't see many people; when I asked Chess about this, he replied that they were probably walking in the gardens with the Queen, on such a fine day as this.

'Will the Hatter be there too?'

'No he rarely partakes in the walks nowadays, ever since -' He stopped.

'What?'

'Oh; nothing, it was a speech mishap.'

'I don't believe you.'

'There it is! The door to his workshop.'

I looked for it eagerly. I wasn't hard to spot. The door was painted a bright, colourful array of different colours; in fact it looked like someone had simply thrown paint brushes and cans at it. **[A/N: Probably a certain Hare...]** It stood out from the other beautiful, but blank doors in the Castle.

'I'll see if he's in,' Chess disappeared, then his head appeared on the door. 'No, it's deserted. We should wait for him here though. He'll return sooner or later, and it's best that we have the initial confrontation here, in private.'

'How do you think he'll react?' I asked nervously.

'He'll be happy, disbelieving, joyous that Elzara lived, angry that I didn't tell him, sad she's d-dead, and as for the part where you tell him Stayne's your father; well I really don't know. That part's a mystery. But I promise, I'll stop him if he tries to strangle you.'

_Great._ My own uncle was likely to strangle me. My only family left. I quickly shook away the bad thoughts, and the Madness that threatened. 'If you think I'm getting out of control, Chessur, stop me will you?'

'Of course.'

After a while, I started to look around in more detail. Materials and fabrics lay everywhere in a random display, and pins and needles were scattered all over the work bench. On one shelf, a row of completed hats sat. I gasped in awe as I moved closer to see them better. They were truly exquisite; perfectly made. I didn't dare to touch them. I moved on to the workbench, where an almost finished hat sat. It was a light blue hat, with a pretty silk ribbon wrapped around it and a blue peacock feather sewn into the side. A design of yellow flowers had been begun on one side, and the needle was still attached to the thread, hanging down from there it had been left off. My gaze travelled to another partly open cupboard. I stepped closer to it, curiosity overpowering my better judgement. Chessur watched me anxiously, but made no move to stop me. I reached out and pulled on the handles. One door came open easily enough, but the other remained firmly locked. No matter; I could still see the sea of blue swimming before my eyes.

I drew in a quick breath as my eyes slowly focused on the blue, which was actually a vast collection of hats, in all shapes and sizes. Not all were blue, but the majority of them were, and I could easily guess who they were all for. I looked back at Chessur, and saw the sadness in his eyes. Clearly his curiosity had overcome him at one time too.

'How long...?' I gestured at the hats.

'He made the first one a week after Frabjous Day,' the Cat said sadly. 'At least three a month after that, sometimes more. But they've become less frequent recently. I think his belief in her returning has lessened greatly, and with it his natural love of life.'

I sighed irritably. 'Were you ever going to tell me?'

'No, because there was no reason for you to know,' he said, inspecting the rolls of fabric next to him with a bored air. 'Your arrival will sufficiently distract him, and you would have figured it out soon enough anyhow. Also, I did not think it my place to tell you, unless you asked of course.'

I scowled at him, before turning back to the hats again. They really were all beautiful and top quality. There were no mistakes, no imperfections. It was clear that a lot of time, effort and love had been put into each one of them.

'_Wha' do yeh think yeh'r doin'?_

I turned around, startled, and quickly stepped away from the closet but by now it was too late; he'd already seen me. His orange eyes glared threateningly at me, but thankfully he didn't try to strangle me. Instead he began to mutter something in Outlandish. I cast an imploring look at Chessur, who quickly stepped in.

'Tarrant?'

The Mad Hatter froze mid-rant and his eyes faded back to the bright green that was identical to mine. 'Thank you,' he managed. 'I'm – fine. What are you doing here, Chessur?'

'I brought you something,' the Cat gestured to me. The Hatter turned his curious gaze on me, and I met it defiantly, much the same as I had with Stayne. But the Hatter could not have looked more different than Stayne. He was wearing brightly coloured, but tattered clothing, and his curly orange hair stuck out at all angles from under his Hat. Thimbles, bandages and orange stains from his work covered his hands, and I could see the marks of a thousand hatpins on them. I was steeling myself to speak, when the Hatter suddenly hissed and his eyes turned a fiery orange again.

'_Stayne,'_ he growled, and as quick as lightning, he flicked a hatpin at me.

Before I could react, Chess had pushed me to the ground, and was now standing in front of me hissing furiously, his fur standing on end.

'Wha' are yeh doing, yeh slurvish Cat?' the Hatter went on in his thick Scottish brogue. 'Tha's nae but a murderer - an' yet yeh'r protectin' 'im! Ah always knew it was naught for usal, yer a guddler's scut through an' through -'

'Don't call him that!' I yelled, anger boiling.

'_Karik! Tarrant! Calm down both of you!_' Chessur growled.

'He shouldn't have called you that,' I repeated angrily, glaring at Tarrant. I didn't care if he was my uncle, Chess was family who'd always been around to look after me, and had just saved my life.

'Karik, let it go,' Chessur said sharply. I ignored him and continued to glower at Tarrant with orange tinged eyes. Tarrant glared back, but then suddenly his eyes flicked back to green and confusion and shock filled his eyes.

'You're not Stayne,' he stated, and then laughed nervously. 'No; of course you're not, why you're only a boy, you couldn't be him; yet you have his sword and you _look_ like him but although that is very strange, the strangest thing about you is your eyes, you have the eyes of a Hightopp which is even more perplexing because as far as I know I am the only Hightopp alive, never have I heard of another surviving, but _why does Stayne have the eyes of a Hightopp? Why is a raven like a writing desk? Why-'_

'Tarrant!' Chess yelled. The Hatter's eyes changed back to green, and he whispered; 'Thank you. I'm fine. Terribly sorry.'

'You should be,' Chess replied severely. 'I think I had better introduce you to each other, before there are any more unfortunate _misunderstandings._ At least _try_ to control yourself, Tarrant.' The Hatter sighed sadly, and began to fidget with the thimbles on his hands. 'Tarrant, allow me to present _Karik Hightopp_.'

'H-Hightopp?' His green eyes fixed on me. 'Is this one of your jokes, Chess? Because I'm really not in the mood, and even if I was, I don't think it's particularly funny-'

'It's not a joke,' I interrupted him. I took a deep breath and continued. 'My real name is Karik Tarrant Hightopp. I'm your nephew. I'm Elzara's son.'

Many different emotions flitted over the Hatter's face, but the one that won out was joy. 'Calloo! Callay!' he suddenly called out, and then began to Futterwacken with joy. Laughing, I did the same, and when it was over, the Hatter grabbed me and hugged me. 'Another Hightopp! After all this time! You're terribly late!' He laughed merrily. 'Naughty.' Then his face lit up even more, and he looked eagerly around. 'Where's Elzara? She's even later, if possible!'

Chess and I exchanged a pained look. 'She – she's not coming,' I finally said.

His eyebrows knit together in confusion. 'What do you mean? How could she not be coming? Does –does she not _want_ to?'

'Of course she wanted to!' I cried. 'She – she was really looking forward to seeing you.'

'Was?' he questioned flatly.

'I – I'm sorry, Tarrant,' was all I could say.

His shoulders sank, and his clothes visibly drooped and faded. He sighed heavily. 'How long?'

'She went this morning,' Chessur said gravely. 'She wanted you to know that she loves you, and she wishes she had come back to you sooner. She wanted us all to look after each other.'

'And also, she considers Chessur as part of the family now, and she wants you to treat him as such,' I added.

The Hatter smiled sadly. Tears were forming at the edge of his now deep blue eyes. 'Of course, if that is what she wishes,' he said, then hesitated. 'How – how did she die?'

'She caught an incurable virus. We did all we could, but...' I trailed off.

'Would –would you tell me about her please?' he asked tentatively.

'Of course,' I smiled, and for the next hour we sat cross-legged on the floor, and he listened carefully as I talked. He was ecstatic to hear that I was a hatter and tailor as well, and promised to teach me all he knew. The only detail Chess and I kept from him was who my father was. He didn't ask, more out of respect I think. A couple of times he seemed about to ask, but he always checked himself before he could. I found myself liking him more and more, and I could tell Chessur was also pleased about how well we were getting on. But of course, time had to catch up with us sooner or later, and it came in the form of a nervous white rabbit.

Chess opened the door at his knock, and grinned widely. 'McTwisp,' he purred. 'Always a pleasure.'

The White Rabbit rubbed his paws together anxiously as he announced; 'The White Queen, Mirana of Marmoreal, requests the presence of Tarrant Hightopp, Karik Hightopp and the Cheshire Cat in the throne room immediately, unless they are otherwise detained.'

'Well really, no need to be so formal, McTwisp,' Chess said, grinning wider. 'How about a good game of cat-and-rabbit to shake you up a bit, eh?'

'N-No thank you,' the Rabbit stuttered.

'Don't be cruel Chess,' I reprimanded him. He smirked evilly in reply. I sighed and then turned to the rabbit. 'How did you know my name?'

'Yes that's a very good question; how did the Queen know of him?' Tarrant asked with a frown.

'A – Absolem is here in the throne room, with h-her Majesty, and the Oraculum,' McTwisp replied, still shooting nervous glances at Chessur. Then he surprised me by saying to me seriously; 'I sincerely hope you are the right Karik.'

'Of course he's the right Karik!' Chessur cried indignantly.

Sensing an argument brewing, the Hatter quickly declared; 'Let us be on our way then! It would never do to be late; especially for the Queen!' He marched out of the room, and McTwisp gratefully followed.

'Will Absolem have told her everything?' I asked Chessur quietly.

'Undoubtedly,' he replied smoothly. 'It's only Tarrant who doesn't know now.'

'Do you think we should tell him..._you know_? He might not react that badly to it, we don't know!'

Chessur chuckled. 'My dear Karik, he tried to kill you when he thought you _were_ Stayne, how do you think he'll react when he finds out you're his _son_?'

'_Shukm_,' I muttered.

'My sentiments exactly...' the Cheshire Cat murmured, before resuming his wide grin as we entered the throne room.

The brightness of the room was almost too much to bear. I could tell Marmoreal would take some getting used to. Yet I couldn't deny the obvious beauty of the place. The long hall was empty, save for a beautiful white-haired woman, undoubtedly the White Queen, a dormouse wearing breeches with a hatpin at her side, and of course, Absolem and the Oraculum.

'My Lady,' the Hatter smiled happily and bowed low. Somehow, his Hat didn't come off. 'How can I be of service?'

'What a pleasure to see you Tarrant,' the White Queen replied in a light, kind voice. She rose gracefully and made her way over to us. 'For now, I think it's best that you know what's going on. Absolem will tell you.' She gestured in the direction of the butterfly.

A confused look passed over the Hatter's face, and his mouth opened as if to begin a ramble, but he quickly stopped himself, and smiled politely instead, saying, 'Of course my Lady,' before making his way quickly to Absolem.

'Your Majesty,' Chessur purred.

'Chessur, it's good to see you again, especially now I see that you have chosen your side, once and for all.'

'Mirana, I have always been loyal to your cause, you know that. Don't you think I would have handed Elzara and Karik over to the Red Queen long ago for blackmail, if I _had_ been on her side?' though he continued to smile, I knew Chessur well enough to see that the Queen's words had hurt him.

'Forgive me Chessur, but you see I only found out about Karik and Elzara about twenty minutes ago,' she replied coolly.

'Apology accepted,' he replied, bowing slightly.

The White Queen sighed with a hint of irritation, and then composed herself to smile graciously at me. 'You must be Karik Hightopp.'

'Yes, your-your Majesty,' I stammered, awkwardly bowing.

She laughed lightly. 'No need to be so formal, Karik. I hope you enjoy your stay in Marmoreal, and both you and Chessur are very welcome here.' Then her face turned serious. 'I'm sorry for your loss - Absolem told me. How unfortunate you must be, to lose _both_ parents in so short a time!'

'It was unfortunate,' I said quietly, looking at the floor. Her words had opened the gaping hole in my chest, and I fought to keep the emotions under control. I saw her watching with interest as my eye colour changed from green to orange for a few moments. When I was in control again, she resumed.

'The Oraculum foretells a great destiny for you, Karik,' the White Queen said gravely. 'It's a dangerous task you will have to undertake, but you are lucky, in that you will have Underland's Champion to help you. I have been aware for a while now, of the rumours of another resistance, led by the old Lion, so the army is sufficiently prepared, and there are only a few more preparations to be attended to before Vicisiterum Day comes upon us. One of which; is Alice.'

'I know I must go, and bring her back,' I replied.

'Yes; I am only sorry I have no Jabberwocky blood left to bring you there,' the Queen said sadly. 'It does not last very long, you see, so I'm afraid you must rely on your gift from Chessur, and the rabbit hole, to bring her back down.'

'Don't worry your Majesty, I won't fail.'

'I'm sure you won't, Karik,' she smiled sweetly at me. 'You have too much of your mother in you.'

I was about to ask if she'd known my mother well, when a stream of Outlandish words erupted out of the Hatter. We turned to see him glaring at the Oraculum and Absolem, and then he looked up and saw me. The fury in his eyes was evident, as he stalked out of the throne room through a side door, and slammed it _hard_ behind him. The noise made us all wince.

'What did you _do_?' I hissed at Absolem angrily.

'Only what you were too cowardly to,' he replied in a bored voice.

I ran over to the Oraculum, and saw it open at the Deameny Day, where Mother, Stayne and I were. 'You told him,' I said quietly, rage filling my voice, and then the Fury, the Madness, overcame me, and I reached out to grab Absolem, but he easily avoided me and scoffed at my efforts.

'Karik!' Chessur shouted, effectively bringing me back to my senses.

'I'm sorry,' I said to Absolem, who ignored me.

'Absolem was that really necessary?' the Queen asked him reproachfully.

'It would have come out sooner or later,' he said calmly. 'It's better that he knows now, than just before the battle as I foresaw would happen, without my interference.'

'Should I go to him?' I asked worriedly.

'Best give him some time to cool off,' Chess said grimly. 'I don't think he'll want to see you just yet.'

'I'm sorry,' I said again, looking miserably at the floor. It was my fault_ their_ friend was getting hurt.

'Don't say that, Karik!' Mirana cried immediately, concern showing in her eyes. 'It is not your fault, you cannot choose your family and you cannot hold yourself responsible for their actions, however terrible.' She sighed. 'Believe me, I know. If you continue to do so, you will only succeed in driving yourself mad.'

I saw the pain in the Queen's eyes, the pain of having to watch her own sister, her flesh and blood, wreak havoc on her kingdom and people. 'I understand what you mean, your Majesty, I shall try not to let it bother me.' I bowed quickly, and she smiled.

'No need to be so formal, Karik,' she said. 'Now, I was wondering if you would like to know more about both your uncle and your mother? They were – and one still is – very dear friends of mine.' My grin could rival even Chessur's. 'I would like that very much.'

* * *

A few hours later, I found the Hatter on one of the balconies, leaning on the railing and looking out over Underland. I slowly approached him, and stopped beside him.

After a while, he spoke. 'I'm sorry I reacted the way I did in there.' He sounded sad and remorseful, all traces of anger gone.

'It's not your fault,' I replied quietly. 'It was a big shock for everyone, and we Hightopps are known for over-reacting. When I found out about it, I was 13, and I ran out into the mountains in the middle of a downpour, and managed to get hypothermia.' I smiled at the memory.

He laughed softly, and then continued to stare out over the land pensively. 'It is hard to see someone you have long borne a perfectly justifiable hatred against, in a different light. I cannot think that Elzara would have allowed him to get close to her, if she had not truly loved him.'

'She told me, while I was recovering, that she had loved Ilosovic Stayne, not the Knave of Hearts, and told me that they were two different people. I believe her, in that the Stayne she knew was different from the man that killed so many innocents, and tortured you in the cells of Salazen Grum.

He flinched at the memory, but kept his eyes green. He hesitated slightly, but then curiosity drove him to ask the question; 'Did she love him, up until the day she died?'

'I never saw two people more in love that he and she,' I replied honestly, and pride rose in my chest. 'When they were reunited, nothing could have torn them apart. Not even death. I – I know Stayne was sorry and regretted his actions, that was clear to see. He swore that he didn't know what village, whose village he had attacked, until afterwards, and then he believed her dead, killed by his own hand. That was what turned him into the monster you have seen so often.'

We were silent for a while, and I could see several emotions playing over the Hatter's face, as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. 'Th-thank you for telling me that,' he finally said. He smiled sadly at me then. 'You may look more like your father, but you have the heart and soul of a Hightopp. I can see your mother clearly in you. I'm glad she can live on in you, in a way.'

I was too filled with gratitude and pride at his words that I didn't respond immediately. When I did, a whispered 'thank you' was all I could get out. This was enough for him, and he smiled wider, before gazing out at the now rapidly disappearing red sun, sinking below the horizon. I watched it with him, until the last rays vanished, and then I moved to leave.

'You're going to see Alice now, aren't you?' his quietly spoken words stopped me in my tracks. In truth, I had just been on my way to check with Chessur and Mirana that there was nothing else I needed to know before going.

'Yes,' I answered, looking back at him. He was still facing away from me.

'I wonder if she knows why a raven is like a writing desk yet.'

'If she does, she will be only too happy to tell you.'

'She will not remember me.'

Those words, spoken so softly, were full of so much resigned sadness, and loss, that a tear immediately rose in my eyes. I hastily blinked it away before replying, with renewed determination; 'Hatter, I guarantee you that by the time she returns, she will, and from what I hear, your reunion will be the one she will look forward to most. Fairfarren, Uncle Tarrant.'

'Fairfarren, Karik.'

I left the balcony swiftly and practically ran down the stairs and through the lengthy corridor, to the throne room, determined to return Alice to Wonderland as soon as possible.

* * *

An hour later, I stood in front of Mirana, Chessur, Absolem and Nivens McTwisp. I had been fully prepped, and was more ready to go than ever.

'Return as swiftly as you can, Karik,' the Queen told me seriously.

'And if – she refuses to come, under any circumstances, then you must return on your own.' Chessur told me. Everyone paled at that most unthinkable of thoughts, me included.

'I – I have checked the rabbit hole, and it is still open, and ready to use,' McTwisp said nervously. 'Good luck, Karik.'

'We are relying on you, Karik,' Absolem said solemnly. 'Try not to let us down.'

'No pressure or anything,' I muttered to myself, before gulping down a dose of the potion for the second time that today. Only one left now. 'Alice Kingsley,' I said loudly, then watched as my friends slowly disappeared into the wisps of clouds, then the tugging sensation in my stomach pulled me up and away, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

* * *

**Please review &tell me what u think! :D Oh yeah, I noticed in the film that you never really see Chessur &the White Rabbit around each other, but I figured that Chess would have some fun teasing him, as he _is_ the Cheshire Cat, and cast&rabbits dont usually get along either. :)**

******What did u all think of the Narlka last chapter? :) & the Hatter? If any of u have any advice to give, for writing the Hatter, please share, I'd really appreciate it! :)**

******xxx**


	20. Alice

**Chapter 20! & guess who appears in this chapter! :D ****Btw, for any who doesnt know, 'Shukm' translates as 'excretement' or 'eww' in english ****:) soo kariks basically saying the outlandish version of s**t. One GCSE over! About a million to go! But only three more this year :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Alice in Wonderland! Narlka, karik& Elzara are mine tho :)**

* * *

Chapter 20- Alice

Alice woke up with a yelp as something landed on the end of her bed. She was slightly relieved to have awoken; her dream had not been a pleasant one. Blue caterpillars, white rabbits, and grinning cats had haunted them, and the angry, terrifying monster that roared purple fames had once again appeared. But as soon as she tried to run from it all, a pair of bright green eyes had appeared, and told her; 'You've lost your muchness.' _What on earth is 'muchness'?_ she'd yelled at him, but his eyes had only stared sadly back at her. However, although it was a welcome interruption, she did not appreciate someone jumping on her bed in the middle of the night.

That someone immediately rolled off the bed and onto the ground; and then sprang to their feet, hastily stuffing something into their shirt as they did so. Alice gasped when she realised it was an adolescent boy, and an irrational fear coursed through her, as some part of her subconscious recognized the boy as _bad_. She sprang out of bed also, and grabbed the poker from its place by the fire, and pointed it at him. 'What are you _doing_ in here?' she shouted angrily.

The boy immediately held his hands up. 'I'm not going to harm you!' he whispered furiously. 'I'm a friend. Please, be quiet!'

'Why should I?' she replied coldly. 'Now _tell me_ what you are doing in my room, at this hour!'

'You're Alice Kingsley, aren't you?' he asked instead.

Her eyes narrowed. 'Yes.'

He relaxed slightly, which she thought was odd, because _he_ was the unarmed one, who had a dangerous poker pointing at his chest. 'Good. My name is Karik Hightopp, and the reason I'm here is because Underland needs you, Alice.'

She frowned. _Hightopp?_ Why did that sound so familiar? She froze when she saw his bright green eyes. Hadn't they been orange a few minutes ago? And _why, why_, did they seem so familiar as well? 'Your eyes,' she whispered. 'I see them in my dreams.'

Those eyes widened. 'No! The ones in your dreams, they're not mine. They just look a lot like mine. You've never met me before, but I swear on my honour as a Hightopp, that I'm not going to hurt you.' He paused. 'Does nothing come to your mind, when I say "Underland"?'

Alice shook her head. 'I'm sorry, no.'

'_Shukm,'_ he muttered.

For some reason, she felt guilty telling him that she did not know that place, "Underland" he called it. Though she didn't even know why she was saying sorry to this scruffy boy, who reminded her of someone or something she didn't remember. Then another thought occurred to her. 'How did you get in here? And how did you know my name?'

'I'll explain later,' he said quickly, and then he furrowed his brow as if he was concentrating hard on something. 'Got it! Alice!' His tone was low and urgent. 'Wonderland, Wonderland needs you now!'

She blinked a few times. Wonderland... Wonderland?_ Wonderland!_ Underland's Champion gasped as the memories flooded over her.

_...Falling, falling, falling..._

_...Shrinking and growing..._

_...You'd think she'd remember all this from the first time..._

_...You don't look anything like yourself..._

_...It's the wrong Alice!_

_...She is the right one, I'm sure of it!_

_...Stupid girl..._

_...You're absolutely Alice! I'd know you anywhere..._

_...You're not the same as you were before...you've lost your muchness._

_...This is MY Dream!_

_...Off With Her Head!_

_...Downal Wyth Bluddy Behg Hid..._

_...Have I gone mad?_

_...All the best people are..._

_...All we need is a Champion..._

_...You still believe this is all a dream, do you?_

_...Only if you believe it is..._

_...I'll miss you when I wake up._

_When I wake up, when I wake up, when I wake up... Wonderland, Wonderland, WONDERLAND!_

Alice's head was spinning, she was laughing and crying at all the memories -_ it was real! This place is real! – _when all of a sudden, one solitary voice cut through them all.

_You won't remember me._ How could I forget? _Fairfarren, Alice..._

_No, _her mind whispered. How could she forget him, the Hatter? Her dearest friend in Underland, the person who understood her best, and who had saved her life more than once? It had seemed impossible...but maybe believing things were possible didn't actually make them possible. But that theory had helped her father's business become the success it was today, by her hand. A theory _he _had first told her, she realised. _Oh, my dear Hatter..._

'Alice? Alice! Are you all right?'

Alice opened her eyes, still dizzy from the barrage of memories, and saw the boy, Karik, looking at her with concern. 'I remember,' she said in barely a whisper.

_Karik_

I grinned widely at her words. 'Exactly what I wanted to hear. But Alice, we must hurry to the rabbit hole. Underland is still in danger, and it needs its Champion! Um...Alice?' She was staring at me with increasing fear, and anger. My grin faded, as I stared into her suddenly furious blue eyes.

'Get _away_ from me!' she screamed, and swiftly punched me in the face. _What the... _I thought, but I ignored the pain for now, and clasped a hand over her mouth. _We mustn't be heard!_ Then she bit me.

'Ow!' I swore loudly, and snatched my hand back. My eyes widened as I saw her pick up the poker again. 'Alice, what was that for?'

'You know what that's for, _Stayne_,' she spat. _Shukm!_

'I'm not Stayne!' I yelled, and ducked as she swung the poker towards me. Yes, this was definitely Alice, her muchness returned. She ignored my words, and swung it towards me again. This time, it hit my ribs, and I fell to the ground in pain. 'I'M NOT STAYNE! MY NAME IS KARIK HIGHTOPP, AND I AM THE HATTER'S NEPHEW!'

She froze where she stood alone, the poker at my throat. 'You're a Hightopp? H-Hatter's nephew?' She frowned. 'Hatter doesn't have a nephew. He would have told me if he did.'

'Yes, he would have, but he only found out today,' I replied, warily eyeing the poker still at my throat. 'I know I look like Stayne, but I swear I'm not him. My mother was Elzara Hightopp, Tarrant's sister. She didn't die on the Horunvendush Day; she survived to give birth to me. Tarrant never knew about her survival, until today.'

'Why should I believe you?' she challenged me.

I rolled my eyes. 'Fine, don't. But if you kill me, you're killing Underland as you know it's only chance of survival, and a part of the Hatter besides. Ask Chessur; he'll confirm it all.' Her resolve faltered, and she dropped the poker. 'Thank you,' I muttered.

She continued to stare at me, while I got to my feet. 'I can see him in you now,' she finally spoke.

'I'm glad to hear that,' I said shortly. 'Now are you done wasting time?'

She nodded. 'I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. Just your appearance reminded me – of him.'

'It reminds _everyone_ of him,' I replied bitterly. I touched my face where she'd punched me, and winced. That was going to bruise.

She sat down on the bed, and I sat on the chair nearby. She hesitated before asking; 'Could you please tell me what _is_ going on in Underland?'

I nodded. 'Get yourself comfortable; it's a long story.'

And it was. It took almost two hours to tell her everything that had happened. She interrupted a lot, to ask about her friends in Underland. She was especially interested to hear that Chessur had been a constant factor in my life, for as long as I could remember. Though she didn't say it as such, I could see that he had redeemed himself, in her eyes. I didn't keep much from her, but what I did included the Cupboard of Hats for her, and who my father was.

When I finally stopped, we sat for a few minutes in silence, before Alice said resolutely; 'I've made my decision. I cannot stay here any longer, when my friends need me in Wonder –Underland. We must return to there as soon as possible.'

I grinned. 'I was hoping you'd say that. Btu we need to return via the rabbit hole, do you know how to get there?'

'That part's easy,' she said with a smile. 'My family and I are going to lunch at Ascot Manor tomorrow. There will be other people there too, and no one will notice if I slip away to the rabbit hole.'

I nodded. 'Perfect.'

'I'll arrange your transport there tomorrow morning,' she continued. 'As for tonight, would it be terrible of me to suggest that you sleep in my closet?'

'Not at all, I don't mind,' I replied. It would do, for the night.

'Goodnight then Karik,' she said with a yawn, and climbed back into her bed.

'Goodnight Alice,' I whispered, smiling as I climbed into the wardrobe, grabbing a blanket from the chair first. 'Just think; this time tomorrow you'll be back in Underland!'

'I can scarcely believe it,' she said with a little laugh that sounded almost like a sob. I thought I heard a false note in her voice, but I couldn't pay attention to that thought for very long though, as sleep was already claiming my tired, deprived mind, and I gratefully sank into that peaceful abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

When I woke up, I couldn't remember where I was, which only increased my panic and fear, so I continued to scream as the remnants of my dream tormented my mind. _Hatter – throwing a hat pin at me...Stayne giving me his sword...Mother fading away... a great red-eyed, evil beast with talons and huge ears leaping tat me...everything changing to wisps of smoke around me...alone, alone, falling, falling..._

'Karik!' My name being hissed furiously, brought me back to my senses, and I felt someone clamping their hand over my mouth. My eyes focused again, on a blond woman standing over me and looking at me in concern.

'I – I'm fine. Thank you.' I managed to get out between deep breaths.

She stared at me for a moment. 'You're so like him,' she murmured, before a knock on the door had her hastily jumping away from me and closing the wardrobe door.

'Alice, dear, are you all right?' a worried voice, most likely her mother's came from the other side of the door.

'Yes, I'm fine,' said she, 'just getting up now.'

'I thought I heard screaming.'

My heart skipped a beat, but Alice lied smoothly. 'Oh, I was just having a bad dream, nothing to worry about, Mother.'

Her mother sighed in relief. 'Very good. Well, make yourself look pretty, darling, and do at least _consider_ wearing a corset. There will be several young gentlemen at Lord Ascot's who I would like you to meet. Who knows, you may meet your future husband today!'

'I'll be down soon, Mother,' Alice called. I heard her mutter something about a codfish before she opened the closet again. 'Are_ you_ all right?' she asked anxiously. 'That didn't sound like a nice dream.'

'No it wasn't,' I said, sitting up and swinging my legs out of the wardrobe. 'But it's nothing to worry about. Just bad memories. I'm fine.'

She smiled. 'Good. Would you mind awfully staying in the wardrobe until I'm dressed?'

'Of course not. I give you my word as a Hightopp that I won't look.' Saying this, I turned to face the back of the wardrobe.

'Nothing could be higher than that,' she said with a grin, before picking out a dress quickly, and shutting the wardrobe doors.

I waited in the wardrobe for about five minutes, passing the time by reminding myself of all the different sword-fighting moves, and techniques. I knew I would need them soon. True to my word, I didn't look, not once. I was a gentleman, wasn't I? Not to mention the Hatter would most likely take off my head if I did... When at last I was let out, I had to walk around the room a few times, to get rid of my natural restlessness.

'I have to go down to breakfast now, I'll try to bring you up something,' Alice promised. She was looking pretty in a blue dress, one that would have gone perfectly with the last creation the Hatter had been working on for her. Then I noticed something.

'Alice, have you been crying?' I asked worriedly, looking at her red, slightly puffy eyes.

'No, of course not,' she said almost defiantly, then practically ran out of the room.

I sighed, and checked my watch. Three hours to go until we left to go to the Ascots', and the rabbit hole. I wandered over to the bookshelf. May as well find some way to pass the time. Something told me it was going to be a long and boring morning.

* * *

'Are you sure this will be ok?' I asked her nervously, fidgeting in my new footman's outfit.

'Yes, it will be fine!' Alice replied impatiently, looking over me one last time. 'No one will even look at you. All you have to do is open the carriage door, and help us get out. Easy.'

'Have you ever done it?'

'Stop complaining; unless you want to walk all the way to Ascot Manor, this is the only way!'

'All right, fine!' I said resigned. 'But what about the usual footman?'

'I gave him money, and told him to have a secret day off,' Alice answered. 'Now; you better go down, and don't let any one see you. Do you remember where the servants' quarters are?'

'Yes, I remember,' I sighed. I still didn't feel entirely comfortable, and longed to be back in my old clothes, which were now folded neatly in a bag by my side, as was my sword. 'Fairfarren, Alice.' She started when I said those words. 'What?' I asked curiously.

'Nothing,' she replied, with a slight shake of her head. 'You words just – triggered a memory.' I frowned, but before I could comment, she went on. 'Remember, we're meeting by the gazebo at half two.'

'Yes, for the last time I remember Alice!' I laughed.

'Sorry,' she said, smiling slightly. 'I just don't want anything to go wrong.'

'I understand,' I said, running a hand through my hair nervously.

'Alice!' a voice called from downstairs.

'Coming!' she yelled back. 'Go!' she said to me hastily, but before I was fully out the door, she said; 'Wait!'

'What?' I asked.

'You mentioned Stayne in your sleep,' she continued hesitantly. 'And I – I think you said he was dead.'

'He is,' I confirmed, shuddering slightly at the pain. The obvious relief in her eyes only added to it.

'Why do you have his sword?' she asked curiously. 'And why does him being dead affect you?'

I hesitated too. _She might as well know._ That one thought made my mind up for me. 'Because Stayne was my father,' I said shortly, before striding quickly out of the room.

* * *

**What did you guys think of Alice? :) I would love to hear from u all, especially those who've alerted& favourited! :D **

**xxx**


	21. Six Impossible Things

**Heyy thank you all SO much for the reviews& favs! :D I'm so grateful to you all, & so please you like my story! Let's see if we can get 50, eh? ;) I'm sorry this is a bit late but it was my sisters birthday yesterday, so didn't have time to type this up then. HAPPY BIRTHDAY M! :D**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 21 –Six Impossible Things

Alice stood there, gaping in shock as Karik left the room. She continued to stand there, even as she heard his retreating steps get fainter and fainter, until another resounding cry of '_Alice!'_ jolted her fro her confused, shocked thoughts.

But they only returned in greater force in the carriage. _Stayne? Stayne? _The Hatter's own nephew is related to that – that - _slurking urpal slackush scrum!_ She shuddered at her memories of him. How could someone like that have a son as kind and gentlemanly as Karik? Of course, she hadn't known him long; perhaps it was all an act? Perhaps he was even now working for Stayne, and bringing her back to Wonder – Underland – under his orders. Alice paled at the thought. She thought of the letters, and the will, she'd left on her desk. It wasn't too late to just try to enjoy the party, and stay in London. Boring, normal London, where one had to wear corsets and stockings and be married off as soon as possible, to someone chosen by your family. Of course, she could just go back to China with the company, and take care of the business with Lord Ascot, as she had been doing for the past five years. But in truth, Alice was tired of adventure. She wanted to go _home_. But what if home wasn't where she'd originally thought it was? What if 'home' was another world entirely? And wasn't being dragged there by an old villain better than not going back at all?

'Alice, we're here. Alice!'

Alice jumped as her mother's voice cut through her thoughts. 'I'm sorry, Mother. I'm tired, that's all.'

Her mother sighed. 'Honestly, where is your head today?'

'Underground,' she smiled in reply. Her mother cast her another disapproving look, before allowing the footman to hand her out of the carriage. Alice did the same, but she couldn't stop a shiver as her eyes met his. And the hurt in them was clear to see.

Alice straightened up before walking after her mother, but she felt his eyes on her, so like her dear Hatter's, and she suddenly thought what Hatter would think of her, for acting this way towards his nephew. 'Mother,' she called, acting on impulse. 'You go on; I must tie my lace.'

'Do hurry up dear,' her mother replied, without looking around.

Alice stayed where she was for a moment longer, before turning around and running back to Karik, who was looking at her warily. 'Are we still meeting at the gazebo?' was all she could think to say.

'I'm still going to the rabbit hole,' he replied. 'Whether you still want to go with _Stayne's son_ is another matter.' Traces of orange were present at the sides of his eyes, but it was obvious that he was trying to fight them off.

'I'm sorry,' she sighed. 'I don't know if I can trust you. You're – you're Stayne's son! You know what awful things he's done!'

'Yes, I do know!' he yelled. 'Do you think I'm _happy _that my own father was evil? That people feared his name everywhere? Do you think that makes me _proud?'_

'No, of course not,' she said, stepping back slightly.

He sighed, green flooding back in. 'I'm sorry for yelling, Alice,' he said sincerely, 'but I can't change who my parents were, even if I wanted to. I'm not them. You have to understand that. And if you can't, maybe you're not the right Alice after all.'

Those calmly spoken words cut Alice to the quick. Though he may not have known it, they were one of the most hurtful things she could be told. _I must be the right Alice,_ she thought in panic. _I slew the Jabberwocky, didn't I? Quick, six impossible things, Alice! One. The place you've been dreaming of for the last five years – and even before that – is real. Two. You didn't remember any of it. Three. You slew a Jabberwocky. Four. Another Hightopp survived. Five. He's come to take you back to that wondrous, exciting world, your home. Six. He's Stayne's son, and it doesn't matter. _As she thought the last impossible thing, she realised it was true, and she believed it. She grinned at Karik. 'I can understand it. I _am_ the right Alice. It doesn't matter that you are Stayne's son, it doesn't even matter that you're the Hatter's nephew. You're Karik, and together we are going to slay the Jabberwocky, and save Underland.'

He grinned back, reminding her of the Cheshire Cat. 'You're Alice again. Now hurry; they'll be wondering where you are.' She nodded, and began to walk away. 'Thank you!' he called, suddenly. 'I'll see you at the gazebo.'

'For what?' she asked.

'For believing it doesn't matter,' he replied.

'No, thank you, for reminding me who I really am.' He grinned again at Alice, before running off into the trees by the road. Smiling, Alice turned around and made her way to the party, and the guests awaiting her.

* * *

It didn't take long for Alice to get bored of the seemingly endless chit chat. At the luncheon, she was seated next to the Chattaway sisters, who thankfully provided most of the talking, leaving her free to day dream. After the lunch however, she was not so lucky. She somehow managed to get stuck with the matrons of society, all of which were very eager to extol their sons' virtues to the unmarried business woman who now owned half of Lord Ascot's company. At long last, Margaret came to rescue her.

'Thank you, Margaret,' she said gratefully, as they walked away at a dignified pace.

'Don't worry about it Alice dear. I simply_ had_ to get you out of there before you said something that would absolutely scandalise one of them.'

'I wouldn't much care if I _did_ scandalise them, I do not care for their opinions of me.'

'What about their sons?' Margaret asked, smirking.

Alice rolled her eyes. 'I care for that even less! You know I have no desire to hand over the control of the company to some well-bred, silly, stuck up young man, no matter how rich he is.'

'Oh Alice,' her sister sighed, as they headed over to Margaret's nanny, who was now minding her two young children. 'You never know, you might fall deeply in love with one of them, if you gave them a chance!'

'Unlikely,' she replied, picking up her one year old niece, Clementine Georgia Alice Manchester, who immediately stopped crying and grinned at the sight of her favourite aunt.

'You're so good with them,' Margaret said, watching as she carefully cleaned a stain on four year old Charles' shirt. 'Wouldn't you like to have some of your own, someday?'

'Maybe,' Alice admitted. She never really thought about it. Her mind strayed back to the Hatter. _He would be good with children..._

She was talking nonsense to Clemmy, when their mother approached. 'Girls, what are you doing here; away from the others? Especially you, Alice, what with all the young men! And I think the dancing is about to start.'

Alice put Clemmy back on the ground, before turning to face her mother. 'Mother, please stop it. I do not intend to marry any of the young men here, and I promise you that I will never be happy if I do. Remember I told you five years ago that I would do something useful with my life -'

'- and so you did,' her mother finished smiling. 'You have no idea how proud of you I am, but I want you to be happy and settled, now that you are back in London.'

'Marrying me off to one of the gentlemen here won't make me happy,' Alice told her gently. 'I know what will, and unfortunately it isn't in London.' She wasn't sure if she should say so much, but this was very likely the last time she would see her family. She didn't think she'd have the strength to leave Underland another time, knowing she would forget it.

'Are you sure you couldn't be happy here?' Margaret asked sadly. 'Think how mich fun it would be, we would be able to see each other every week at least, and our children could grow up and have adventures together!'

A tear rose in Alice's eye. 'That sounds idyllic, Margaret, but – I need more than just that. I need somewhere I can be myself and am free to do as I see fit.'

'You always were the adventurous one,' Margaret said fondly. Then, seeing her husband calling for her, she gave Alice's hand a last squeeze, and went to him, giving Charles to the nanny before she did so. Alice watched her go, trying to save this last memory forever.

'Alice,' her mother began. 'Wherever you're going, I hope you find what you're looking for.'

The young woman grinned. 'I'm sure I will. I love you, and Margaret, and when I leave, I'll make sure you're well provided for.' She smiled as she remembered the will, bequeathing all her possessions, money and share of the company to Margaret, her children, and her mother, but _not_ to Lowell. She leaned forward and kissed her mother on the cheek before whispering; 'Fairfarren, Mother,' and running away into the neatly trimmed hedgerows. She passed the rose gardens, remembering with a smile the day five years before, when she had suggested to Lady Ascot that she _paint_ the roses red. Finally she reached the gazebo, and found Karik already there, waiting for her.

He grinned at her, and she noticed he'd changed back into his own clothes, and his sword was once again by his side. 'I must say, your parties up here are incredibly boring.'

'Count yourself lucky, you didn't have to endure twenty-four years of them,' she retorted.

'A few hours is enough for me,' he said, jumping up from where he'd been sitting on the ground, and following her away from the gazebo. 'I don't know how you can stand it. I'm sure the White Queen or the Hatter would be delighted to throw you a proper Underland- style ball, when we get back.'

'After the Vicisiterum Day, that would be lovely,' she said warmly. But the mention of that Day reminded them of the challenge they would both have to face, and they made the rest of the journey to the Rabbit Hole in silence.

'This is it?' Karik asked, to confirm it.

She nodded. 'It looks just like an ordinary hole, doesn't it?'

'Aye. Would you like to go first, or shall I?'

Alice hesitated. 'Would you, please? I – I'd like a moment to say goodbye.'

'Of course, I understand,' he said with a smile. 'I'll see you in Underland.' With that, he jumped in easily, leaving her alone.

Alice looked around one last time at the world of her birth, and found she had no regrets whatsoever in leaving it. 'Fairfarren, all,' she whispered, holding tight on to her mother's necklace, before jumping down the rabbit hole, for the third time in her life.

* * *

_Karik_

The rabbit hole was just as I expected; as mad as Underland. I passed all kinds of strange things, including shelves of jam jars, teacups, and even a few human skulls. Finally, I slammed against a hard surface and sat there for a moment, recovering from the shock before I felt someone else land beside me, and as if it had been waiting for that, the world suddenly righted itself, and we crashed to the floor.

'Ow,' Alice muttered. 'I do hate that landing.'

I didn't answer; I was too busy scanning the room for the key McTwisp had promised would be there. At last I saw it, on a glass table in the middle of the room.

I grabbed it, and put it in the keyhole of the tiny door behind the velvet curtain, and left it there, before going back to the glass table, on which now sat the _'Drink Me'_ bottle. I gulped it down a mouthful, before handing it quickly to Alice. 'Here, drink.' I shuddered; it tasted awful.

She grimaced as well, and then we started shrinking until our clothes hung very loosely around us, and we were only two feet tall. I made my way over to the door, dragging my clothes and sword after me, but Alice cried; 'Wait!'

'What?' I asked.

'You're forgetting the Upelkuchen,' she said, before hurrying over to the small box that had now appeared under the table.

'I knew I'd forgotten something! Come on, I want to get back to my proper size.'

We hurried through the door, helping each other with the clothing and sword, and found ourselves in the garden. I heard Alice gasp in delight as she looked at the now flourishing, beautiful garden. I guessed it must have looked quite different from the last time she was here, in the reign of the bloody Red Queen. The flowers nearby perked up at the sight of us.

'It's Alice!' one cried.

'You haven't changed that much,' a red Rose sniffed.

'She's still Alice!' a Daisy cried gaily. 'Our Champion has returned!' All the other daisies immediately joined in at this, and began an inharmonious, squeaky chorus of 'Alice! Alice! Our Champion! She's returned she's returned! The Alice!'

'Be quiet!' a Tiger-Lily snapped at them. 'Or they'll pick you!' The daisies instantly stopped, and cowered in their beds.

'Was that really necessary?' Alice asked gently.

'Of course it was!' the Tiger-Lily cried. 'That's the only thing that'll make them hush!'

'Some of us need our rest you know!' the red Rose added, glaring at the poor daisies. Then she looked, irritated, at Alice and I. 'Well? Aren't you going to eat the Upelkuchen?'

Alice made a move to take a bite, but I stopped her. 'Wait! McTwisp told me how to get the exactly right dose.' She looked at me quizzically as I took the cake from her.

'However much you eat of the cake, you have to eat twice that amount of the icing,' I explained, carefully cutting it up. 'There's more magic in the icing you see. The cake is just raw growing power. Here.' I handed a piece to her, then sighed as she continued to look at it warily. 'It's not going to _kill_ you. If it doesn't work, there's Pishalver at Marmoreal. Come on; where's your muchness?' I swallowed my piece quickly, and immediately shot up to my original height, smirking as I saw her scowl and eat her piece too. Within seconds, we were both our right sizes. 'I didn't really think you'd lost your muchness you know,' I added, fastening my sword around my waist again. 'I just thought it might hurry you up a bit.'

'Well it worked,' she said with a smile, then waved goodbye to the flowers. 'Let's go!' I followed, and we made our way quickly through the garden, into the Tulgey Wood.

'Why don't we just use the potion you used to get here?' Alice asked after a while.

'Because we only have one dose left,' I replied. 'it would only do one of us. Besides, we may need it later, for an emergency,' I added.

'How long will it take then?'

I laughed. 'Alice, have you forgotten that this is Underland? Time moves differently here, or not at all. If you try to pin it down, it will only get offended.'

'How does your watch work then?' she countered.

I shrugged. 'Whichever way it wants to. At the minute, I'm hoping Time will allow us to get to Marmoreal faster.'

She frowned and opened her mouth to argue, but before she could, a sudden movement caught my eye, and I pulled her down, whispering; 'Duck!' urgently.

'What are you...?' she whispered, her voice trailing off in horror as she saw the spear that had passed through the air where her head had been half a second ago, buried in a tree. Slowly, silently we got up, and I put a hand on my sword.

We looked around carefully, and then I took a cautious step forward. And immediately a group of armed rebels stepped out from the bushes, effectively surrounding us. They were all shapes, sizes and species; I saw a couple of Red Cards, White Knights, Bishops and Rooks, and also a few of the elusive Black Pawns. Animals also stood against us. A cheetah snarled menacingly when I tried to take a step forward.

'Karik,' Alice murmured softly,' look at their heads – and their weapons.'

I looked, and saw the gold stars painted on each of their foreheads, their gold-painted weapons and the crests on their shields and armour – that of a gold lion. _'Shukm,_' we whispered together. Then the bushes stirred again, and another armed figure stepped out from behind them.

'Well, well,' his slow voice drawled, as he adjusted his glasses. 'What do we have here?'

We could only watch helplessly as the Old Lion, still majestic despite his age, slowly advanced towards us.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! :) Here's a link to Tenniel's drawing of the Lion& the Unicorn in the original Alice in Wonderland books, if anyones interested. Remember to take out spaces! I hope FFN doesn't mess it up :S **h t t p: / / www. victorianweb .org / art / illustration / tenniel / lookingglass / 7.4. ht ml

**Oh yeah for the next chapter, I was thinking about doing a bit in Alice's POV, first person. What do u all think? Would you prefer that, or third person? I've got it written up first person atm, but I could always change it :)**

**I might be putting up an Alice in Wonderland songfic soon, so look out for it! :) I'm sorry if I don't update in a while but next week is hell on earth in school :(**

**Fairfarren!**

**xxx**


	22. The Gold King

**Another long chapter for you all! :) I was wondering, which do u prefer? Long or short? I'm sorry,****it may be a while before I update this, i have 3 exams this week, all evil :'( I'll try to update n Friday though! :) **

**Thank you all SO MUCH for helping me get to 50 reviews! :D I'm really grateful! You guys rock! Virtual cookies for everyone! :) I would also really love to hear from those who favourited or alerted this story! :)**

* * *

Chapter 22- The Gold King

_Karik_

The Lion did not give us a chance to answer, as he slowly prowled around us. 'You're Alice,' he sneered in a rough, angry voice. 'I'd know your golden curls anywhere. I wonder if you've gotten any better at cutting plum cake since I last saw you?' I saw Alice shudder at the memory, but I couldn't do anything, not while they were watching our every move. 'As for you,' he continued, moving closer to me so I could feel his rancid breath on the back of my neck. 'I have never seen nor heard of you before, and my first impression of you is unimportant.' Alice started to say something, but I quickly pinched her arm to stop her. Better he think I'm unimportant, than suspect a threat from me.

'What do you want with us?' I asked him calmly, on the surface at least.

'Do you know, I haven't quite decided yet,' he sad with a low chuckle. 'Of course, there is no question of letting you go. Not when one of you is so valuable to the Queen, and so_ pivotal_ to the question of who will reign over Underland.' He stopped in front of us, and stared thoughtfully at Alice. 'I wonder how much the queen is willing to pay for your pretty little head, Champion? Her kingdom, perhaps?' He laughed cruelly. 'What a pity I did not know what a great problem you would cause all those years ago, when I beat the Unicorn all around the town. Eighteen years, was it?'

'Yes,' Alice replied defiantly, eyes flashing. 'You called me "Monster" then, I recall.'

'So I did, so I did,' he said in his deep voice. 'Fitting, is it not, that such a Monster as yourself should be the one to slay the other Monsters of Underland? First the Jabberwocky, and now it's foreseen that you shall slay the Narlka. Only I'm not going to let that happen, not now I have you in my claws.'

'You'll never win!' she cried angrily. 'The White Queen has too many supporters, too many loyal subjects! Even if your Champion won the battle, the Underland Underground Resistance would never falter in bringing you down!'

'You know, that brings another idea to mind,' the Lion continued, ignoring her. 'Another more – _subtle_ plan. The White Queen could do nothing to stop me then. Not if two of her dearest friends were involved.'

Alice's fists clenched as she tried to stop from launching herself at the Lion. I nudged her gently, trying to help her focus. 'W – What are you going to do?' she asked through clenched teeth.

'I am neither deaf nor blind, Monster. I hear there is one who was quite – _attached,_ let's say, to the dear Champion and longed for her return more than most. I wonder what _he_ would be willing to do, to get his darling, beloved Alice back. Betray his own Queen, even? It is particularly fortunate that this man is the Queen's right-hand man, and crucial to the Underland Underground Resistance. Any idea who I'm talking about now, dear Alice?'

I did, at least. 'No!' I roared, jumping forward. _Not Hatter! _But immediately the pawns closed in around me, holding me back. The Lion advanced, and then stood before me and roared furiously right in my face. I closed in my eyes and tried not to breathe in his foul breath. Then I felt his soldiers release me, and opened my eyes just in time to see his large claws swinging towards my face. The impact of the blow sent me flying backward into the ground, behind Alice. The landing bruised my ribs even further, which were still recovering from Alice's onslaught last night. Three sharp pains burned in my cheek, spreading from one side of my left cheek to the other. The fourth and fifth claws had only nicked my face, but blood was oozing from the others. However, the one good thing about the fall was that as I lay there, catching my breath, no one was watching me. I was no longer a threat in their eyes. I smirked to myself, and kept up the illusion by groaning loudly – and falsely.

Alice turned to try and help me, but a row of Pawns instantly closed in around her, facing their backs to me in the process. Bad move.

_Alice _

'You wouldn't.' My voice was now low and dangerous as well, but my heart was beating strangely fast. It wasn't true, was it? Did the Hatter care for me that way? No, he couldn't. Impossible. _Only if you believe it is. _I gathered my courage and continued; 'You couldn't. The Hatter is a far greater opponent than you could ever imagine.'

'Believe me, I'm not going to make the same mistake of underestimating him, as that idiotic Knave did,' the Lion said contemptuously. 'But the Hatter would do anything for the Champion of Underland. He even let himself be captured by the Red Queen for her. If he's willing to give himself in to the Red Queen for you, won't he do it again for the Gold King? And of course, the White Queen would be only too happy to hand over her crown, in exchange for you to be spared.' He smiled dangerously. 'It's a win-win situation. A perfectly thought out plan, if I do say so myself, and one where nothing can, or will go wrong. You see, Champion Alice, your fate is already decided!' His harsh laugh was cut off by cries of pain from his soldiers. We both turned to see the soldiers guarding me from the back crying out in pain and collapsing, as blood ran down their legs. At the same time hatpins were suddenly flying in the air, embedding themselves in the unprotected arms and legs and faces of the rebels, some of who abandoned their posts and ran. A small number of them gathered their wits and arranged themselves around the Lion, to protect him.

Then I could see Karik, angrily fighting off a Red Card. He dodged the Card's blows, and then knocked him under the chin, leaving him unconscious. He stepped forward, and began to clash his sword with a defensive Black Pawn. 'You don't have it all worked out, Lion!' he shouted as he parried a blow. 'You forgot to include _me,_ in this plan!' So saying, he suddenly swung his sword above him, separating a cluster of vines from the tree they held onto for support. I watched in disbelief as the vines fell, entangling the rebels in front of us. 'Alice, run!' he yelled, grabbing my hand and pulling me after him. Through the forest we ran, hearing the angry voices of the rebels behind us, and the powerful roar of the Lion.

And then, another beast launched itself from the bushes in front of me. I was about to scream and run in terror, but then I recognized it. 'Bandersnatch!' I cried, running towards him. He recognized me too, and bounded forward, licking me eagerly as I hugged him. I was glad he still remembered me, and was evidently pleased to see me, as I was to see him. Meanwhile Karik watched bemused, still holding his sword; his blood-stained sword.

Then the Bandersnatch suddenly stepped back, and growled in the direction of the approaching rebels. He looked at me, then turned in the direction he'd come from, whined and looked again at me, before preparing to launch himself forward. His message was clear, to me anyway; you go, I'll hold them off.

This time, it was me who grabbed Karik and ran. We ran and ran, the sounds of the angry Bandersnatch and the rebels getting fainter and fainter until they stopped altogether. We stopped as well, and I recognized the place from when I had been coming from Crims to Marmoreal, on the Bandersnatch. 'Marmoreal isn't far!' I cried in relief, turning to Karik, but then my heart plummeted as I realised there was no way we could go on, on foot. Not tonight anyway.

He was struggling to stand straight while clutching his side painfully. One side of his face held the bruise I'd given him, while blood dripped steadily from the three large gashes on his other. Small cuts and scrapes covered him and his clothes, from both the brief battle and the desperate flight. He looked up at me, green eyes faded. 'How long do you think it'll be before we're there? You know these parts better than I.'

'We'll be there tomorrow,' I replied, and began to gather wood for a fire.

He frowned. 'Tomorrow? I was sure we were closer than that. Wait; what are you doing?'

'Making a fire.'

Realisation dawned on his face. 'We can't stay overnight! We're so close, we could be there before midnight!'

'No,_ I_ could be there before midnight. You could be there half-dead by midnight.'

'I'm fine! I can go on; I'm not that badly hurt-'

'No. Walking is out of the question. If the Bandersnatch returns, then we can ride on his back to Marmoreal.'

'I'm_ fine_!' he growled. 'We must reach Marmoreal.'

'For the last time, NO. You're hurt, we're staying, and that's that.'

'But we must prepare for the Vicisiterum Day!'

_Not this again._ '_We_ must do nothing! These are _our _lives, we decide what to do, not an ancient scroll. Karik, this is _our_ dream, and _we_ make the path.'

He stared at me for a moment, and then chuckled. 'Wow. I thought Chess was exaggerating about your stubbornness.'

'You know I'm right, though?'

He sighed. 'To be honest, stopping does sound good. And you're right. It's our future, our destiny, our life. Now let me do the fire; you're hopeless at it.'

I grinned and handed my sticks over to Karik, and within a few minutes a merry little flame was burning. We sat by it for a while in silence.

'I'm sorry I hit you so hard yesterday,' I finally said.

He shrugged. 'Don't worry about it. It was a misunderstanding, that's all.' But it wasn't. He really was terrible at hiding his emotions.

'Do you get that a lot?' I asked hesitantly. 'With others?'

He was silent for a while before answering. 'Well, I grew up in a very remote area, where few people had ever seen Stayne, so no one commented on it then, until the first time I met Stayne, when I was with my friends. They commented on it afterwards. And Hatter almost killed me with a hatpin. Luckily Chess saved me.'

I couldn't stop my shocked gasp_. Hatter!_ Dear, gentle Hatter, trying to kill his own nephew!

'Don't think badly of him for it,' Karik added hastily. 'He has good reason to hate Stayne, I admit that freely. It was a shock for him, and especially when he believed him banished and gone.'

I nodded, tucking my legs against me and wrapping my arms around them.

'You asked me a personal question, can I ask you one?' he asked. I nodded again, and he continued cautiously. 'Do you – umm, what-what are your feelings, con-concerning the Hatter?'

'I don't know.'

'You don't know?'

'No!' I cried. Confusion reigned inside of me. 'You don't know what it's like, to-to go about life, always feeling that something's missing, but never knowing what. That was what life was like for me, before I remembered. I went on with it, I worked in my father's company, but ever since that day five years ago, I always felt like there was something more, I had changed. I didn't know why I never fell in love with any of the men I met; they were all just friends, or idiots to me. The mere _thought_ of accepting another's hand in marriage felt plain wrong to me, but I couldn't explain why. And – and last night, suddenly, _you _appeared, and made me remember, and although I'm grateful, so grateful it's just too much! Too much to take in all at once. I've been in love for the past five years, and I didn't even know it, or remember it! And to make things even more complicated, it's the Hatter, my _best_ friend! If-if things go wrong, I don't want to lose him! I can't, I won't!' I held my head in my hands and grasped at my hair in desperation. Then Karik gently removed my hands from my head, and held them firmly.

'You're not going to lose his friendship,' he said soothingly. 'You can be in love and best friends at the same time. It's obviously a lot to take in, but the bottom line is that you love him, right?' I gave a tiny nod. 'Then it's simple.'

'But I don't know anything about love!' I blurted out suddenly, and blushed. 'I've never felt the way I do about Hatter about anyone else before. And I don't see how I could possibly forget him if I really did love him.'

'The magic between the worlds is very strong,' Karik said gravely. 'It doesn't take love, or anything else, into account. Even the strongest of all loves would be pushed into the back of the mind, by that barrier.' I didn't say anything, and he let go of my hands, and awkwardly patted my knee. 'Look, I don't pretend to know much about love either, so I'm probably not the best person to talk about all this with, but the way I see it, is that if you love Tarrant and he loves you – which I'm pretty sure he does – then that's all there should be to it. It's not like you have to get married straight away or anything. You can just take it slow, while you sort it all out. He would understand.'

I thought about his words. They were so simple and yet made so much sense. If Hatter was my kind, loyal, _mad_ Hatter, he would understand. I smiled at Karik gratefully. 'Thank you Karik. You're very wise for your age.'

'That's what friends are for,' he replied, shaking off the compliment, and squeezing my hand gently.

'And I promise, I'm not going to hurt Hatter if I can help it,' I added.

'That's good,' he said with a smile. 'He – he's the only family I have left and I would hate to see him get hurt. But I think you'll be good for him. He really missed you.'

My heart beat faster at his words. I finally whispered; 'I missed him too.' We sat quietly then, in a comfortable silence, as we sorted through our thoughts. I was finding more and more links between my behaviour over the past five years, and my second visit to Underland. My obsession and enjoyment for tea, my love of only the best made hats, my aversion to the colour Red, the sense of familiarity every time I saw an angry, snarling dog, and the urge to see if it was really so tough – my success and familiarity with a sword. The one time I'd been allowed to see and touch the Samurai swords in China, I'd wanted to learn to use them, as I _knew_ I could, but Lord Ascot had refused. Even in his eyes, that was going too far.

It was getting close to midnight, and still I sat by the fire, watching the last glowing embers, as Karik slept soundly near me. I was just thinking about lying down myself, as I hadn't slept well the night before – I'd lied when I'd told Karik I hadn't been crying – when all of a sudden the Bandersnatch burst out of the bushes, nearly crashing into me and waking Karik, who immediately leapt to his feet and drew his sword, looking for the danger. But when all he saw was the Bandersnatch licking my face while I threw my arms around him, he relaxed. I could see him holding his side. The quick awakening hadn't done it any favours.

'You're a good boy, Bandersnatch, a very good boy,' I crooned. 'You chased them away, didn't you?' He growled proudly. 'I knew you could do it, who's the best boy, eh?'

'Are we safe?' Karik asked hopefully.

'For now,' I replied. 'But now we have the Bandersnatch, we should get to Marmoreal as quickly as possible. Bander, can you take us there?' I asked him. He immediately crouched, and I climbed onto him. Karik jumped up behind me, and held on to me tightly while I held onto the Bandersnatch. 'To Marmoreal!' I cried. Karik joined in my cry joyfully, and the Bandersnatch roared in triumph, before launching himself forward, and galumphing out of the clearing. I could tell Karik was surprised by how smooth and easy he was to ride, even as he sprinted across the rough terrain. After about an hour we reached the smooth, rolling fields of Marmoreal. The castle's lights beckoned to us welcomingly. Anywhere else, the light might have looked ghostly and sinister, but the White Castle radiated an aura of happiness, peace and contentment. It was as beautiful as I remembered it, even more so perhaps.

As I stared at the majestic building, I suddenly saw a slight movement, and could just about make out the silhouette of a figure on the balcony, looking through the spy glass – straight at us. I lifted my arm and waved. The figure disappeared, and I smiled to myself, thinking we might be getting our own welcome party.

'I've never seen Marmoreal by night before,' Karik said in awe, leaning around me to get a better view.

'It's beautiful, isn't it?'

'That doesn't even describe it,' he laughed. 'It's given me the most wonderful inspiration for a hat! And a dress!'

'Maybe you could make one for the White Queen?' I suggested.

He hesitated. 'I don't know, I doubt I'm good enough...'

'You may as well try,' I said sensibly. 'How will you know if you never try?'

'You're wise for your age as well,' he said, and I could hear the wide grin in his words. Then as his gaze shifted back to the castle, he cried 'We're here!'

'Yes we are,' I replied, breath catching at the beauty of the cherry and white blossom trees I hadn't remembered. Once again I questioned_, how could I ever forget this?_

'Nervous?' he asked, looking at me with concern as a group of figures began to come into view, at the other end of the avenue. The Bandersnatch increased his pace as raced between the blossom trees, across the marble slabs.

'Never more,' I replied, and then laughed in exhilaration. 'And it's never felt better!' he grinned, and quickly unwrapped his arm from around my waist.

'Absolem!' he cried. I looked to my side to see the beautiful blue butterfly. The Bandersnatch was slowing down now. He stared at me for a long moment.

'Hello Absolem,' I grinned at him.

'Very good. She's almost the right Alice,' he said shortly, before flying away again. 'Nothing a couple of days in Underland won't cure.'

'Thank you Absolem,' Karik replied proudly, his smile as wide as Chessur. The first part of his destiny was complete. Then the Bandersnatch stopped abruptly, and we dismounted swiftly.

'Alice!' the White Queen was the first to approach me. Looking the same as always, she smiled beatifically and embraced me fondly. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Karik greeting his friends. 'It's wonderful to see you again!'

'You too, your Majesty!' I said happily. 'It's an honour to be back.'

'As it is an honour to have our Champion back with us,' she beamed. She then asked quietly, but with worry evident; 'I take it you remember us all then?' I nodded, and she sighed in relief. 'Excellent! Well done, Karik.' He blushed, and bowed.

'Yeh'r late for tea!' the March Hare yelled, before throwing a teacup at me. I ducked it, laughing.

'It's good to see you again, Alice, that is if you are the right Alice,' Tweedledum cried, running forward and shaking my hand.

'Contrariwise, it wouldn't be good to see her again, if she wasn't the right Alice,' Tweedledee interjected, shaking my other hand.

'Not so!'

'_Is _so!'

'Boys!' Mirana cried, laughing. 'She is the right Alice, let that be enough.'

'I missed you dreadful Alice,' Tweedledee said earnestly to me.

'Contrariwise, I missed you more!' Tweedledum piped up.

'Not possible.'

'_Is _possible.'

'Imposs-'

'Only if you believe it is.' The voice came from the back of the crowd, a voice I recognized as much as the words, would recognize anywhere, and when my eyes met those bright green ones, my heart skipped a beat. He looked much the same as I had last seen him, wearing his usual, frayed jacket, too-short trousers, large bow tie and beautiful Hat. I couldn't stop the overjoyed smile from spreading over my face.

'Hatter,' I breathed.

He stepped closer, his eyes looking hopeful. 'You-you remember me?'

'Of course! I promised, didn't I?'

His lips curved into a smile then as well, and he hesitated only briefly before rushing forward to catch me up in his arms and spin me around. I laughed breathlessly, and then hugged him tightly when he set me down again. He wrapped his arms around me too, and rested his chin on my head. It just felt so _right_, him holding me.

'I missed you,' he whispered.

'I missed you too,' I whispered back to him, and raised my head to smile at him. He smiled back, but then suddenly, as if remembering we were not alone, he stepped back quickly, his eyes now a bright, iridescent green. His clothes were definitely brighter than before, his jacket now a bright blue, his bow tie colourful and standing out. I scolded myself for feeling so disappointed when he stepped away.

'Alice, there are only two days left until the Vicisiterum Day,' the White Rabbit said nervously.

'Yes; you and Karik must rest,' Mirana said, looking at us kindly. 'I'm sure a warm bed sounds good to both of you now.'

'It does,' I admitted. 'What about the Bandersnatch?'

'There is a shelter, with food and drink for him prepared,' the Queen replied. 'Will that be satisfactory?' she asked him. He nodded, and licked her hand, then mine, before running off.

We were about to go on into the castle, when a cry of horror from Chessur stopped us. 'Karik, what _happened_ to you?'

Karik flinched slightly as everyone else turned to look. The wounds on his face hadn't been very noticeable before, but now that Chessur had pointed them out, they were suddenly much more evident.

'Oh! I'm so sorry, Karik! I did not see your injuries!' Mirana cried, a tear showing in her eye. 'Come over here; into the light.' She led him gently after her into the castle, and stood him near a lamp.

'It's fine,' he muttered.

''Tis nae fine!' the Hatter growled, eyes blazing orange. 'Who did this tae yeh? Ah'll hunt 'im down an-'

'Hatter!' Mallymkun and I cried at the same time.

'Thank you, I'm fine,' he said, smiling at me. I heard Mallymkun's huff, and hoped she would soon get over her dislike of me.

'It was the Lion,' Karik said resignedly. 'He and some of his men found us when we were making our way to Marmoreal. They were going to take us prisoner, but they were more concerned about the possibility of Alice attacking them than me, so I was able to take them by surprise and fight our way free. The Bandersnatch chased them off afterwards.'

'That's my boy,' Chessur grinned proudly. 'Don't worry; I'll purify it for you.'

'That was very impressive, Karik,' Mirana said, still examining him. 'Did he give you that nasty bruise on your face as well?'

He shifted uncomfortably at that, unsure what to say. 'Well...um...'

I cleared my throat hesitantly. 'I-I'm afraid that was me.' I said apologetically. Everyone turned to look at me in surprise. I quaked a little at the accusing stare coming from Chessur. Karik had obviously brought out a whole new protective side of him.

'It wasn't her fault,' Karik spoke up. 'It was when she remembered, she thought I was Stayne.'

A small smile pulled at the corners of Mirana's mouth. 'That's understandable,' she admitted.

'And very brave of you to punch what you thought was the Knave,' Mallymkun added. It looked like she was about to say more, but then she glanced at Karik, and stopped. I smiled gratefully at her.

'It was a good show of muchness in any case,' the Hatter said, smiling at me. 'As was yours towards the Lion,' he said to Karik. 'You will both be fine Champions.'

'Thanks Uncle,' Karik grinned at him, then yawned.

'Oh! I'm so sorry to have detained you like this, my Champions!' Mirana cried, clapping her hands. 'Karik, Chessur, come with me and I'll get you cleaned up quickly. Hatter, could you please show Alice to her room?'

'It would be an honour,' Hatter said, holding out his arm for me. 'Shall we?'

'We shall,' I took his arm, and smiled up at him. 'Goodnight Mirana, goodnight everyone! And thank you again for bringing me back, Karik!'

'My pleasure,' he replied. 'Fairfarren, fellow Champion.' Then he was practically dragged away by Chessur, and followed gracefully by Mirana.

Hatter and I walked in a comfortable silence. I was quite tired, so after a bit I rested his head on my shoulder. I heard his breath catch, and then he whispered quietly to me; 'Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk yet?'

'I'll continue to think about it.'

'Underland's different without you, Alice,' he said, sadness evident in his tone. 'It's not as bright, and Time seems to go more slowly. And tea parties aren't as much fun anymore, without you Alice.'

'Don't think about that,' I said to him quickly. 'I'm back now, let's focus on that. I'm sorry I didn't return sooner.'

'Don't be sorry, Alice. You had your things to do, and questions to answer.' He hesitated before asking; 'Are – are they all answered now?'

I thought about it, and then said; 'Yes, I suppose they are. I'm free now, to do whatever I want.'

'That's very good, Alice, you have no idea how happy that makes me, there is so much of Underland you have yet to see that I would love to show you and so many tea parties you must attend and of course once the Vicisiterum Day is over the White Queen will throw a ball in your honour and I will make you the most beautiful dress and-'

'Hatter!' I said gently.

'I-I'm fine. Thank you,' he choked out.

'That would be lovely Hatter. I look forward to it.'

He smiled down at me. 'So do I.' We stopped outside a door, and he gently removed his arm from mine. 'Here's your room, Alice. I'll leave you now.'

I couldn't stop the disappointment from rising in my chest. 'Goodnight, Hatter.'

He leaned close to me and whispered in my ear; 'Fairfarren, Alice. Sweet Dreams.' Then, surprising both of us I think, he raised my hand to his lips and kissed it quickly, before striding swiftly away.

Still feeling light-headed from the contact, and worn out from the long day, I barely had the energy to undress before collapsing into bed, a smile on my face.

* * *

**What did you guys think of Alice's POV? I hope I got her right! Do you all prefer her in 1st or 3rd person? :) Any advice or constructive criticism is welcome! :)**

**xxx**


	23. Wrongness and Rightness

**So sorry this took a while :( But I had two GCSE thingies this week, which I really had to work for :P now I got a music one 2mrw. Anyone else ever had a broken string night before exam? naught good. :(**

**Also, THANK YOU to Gazingmoon for giving me the idea for the last part of this chapter :D**

**I would be very grateful if everyone who reads this would please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing so far! :) & People who've added it to their story alerts& favs lists! Would love to hear from you guys! :D**

**Soo, without further ado, enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23 - Wrongness and Rightness 

_Karik_

The next day dawned bright and sunny, with not a cloud in the sky. I had trouble remembering where I was when I first woke, as the brightness of castle and sun combined dazzled me for a few moments. Then the events of the last two days washed over me, and I lay frozen in bed, until my emotions were once again under control. So much had happened…so much had been lost.

I sighed and got up. Perhaps action would take my mind off it. When I got to the bathroom, I glanced in the mirror before washing and froze. My face was no longer a torn, bloody mess. All that remained of the Lion's attack were three pink lines, stretching across my cheek. I gently touched them and winced; they were still quite sensitive. I marvelled at the result of Chess and Mirana's healing skills. My ribs were feeling much better too, and most of my cuts and scrapes had disappeared.

I had just finished dressing when a knock sounded on my door, and immediately the dormouse –Mallymkun - entered. I was surprised to see her; she'd paid me next to no attention since I'd arrived at Marmoreal.

'Good, you're already dressed,' she said briskly. 'You just have time for some quick breakfast, come with me.'

'What do you mean, I "just have time"?'

'You and Alice have sword-fighting practice,' she replied. 'Come on!'

'I don't remember hearing about that last night,' I frowned.

She sighed heavily as we made our way down the long corridor. 'That's because it was only decided this morning. As impressive as your feat of yesterday sounded, the Queen does _not _want to lose. Alice is probably rusty as well; but _she _is lucky, she has the Vorpal Sword.'

I heard the jealousy in Mallymkun's voice and sought to comfort her by saying; 'I've heard a lot about your exploits with the hatpin, and they sound fantastic! Will you be practicing with us?'

The Dormouse visibly swelled with pride. 'I'll be helping to_ teach _you beginners! Thank you Karik.'

'You're welcome,' I smiled. 'I look forward to it.'

We entered the kitchen, and immediately ducked as a large cooking pot was hurtled at us. The March Hare was dancing madly around the kitchen, tossing pancakes every which way. As I watched, Mallymkun jumped up on a chair to catch hers, and joined the White Rabbit and the Dodo at the table.

'Get it, yeh wee bugger!' the March Hare cried, launching one in my direction. I jumped to get it, and then sat down beside the others.

'Good catch,' a voice said next to me, and I turned to see Chessur evaporating out of thin air. 'And good morning, everyone.'

'Nice to see you Chessur,' I said, while Nivens and Mallymkun greeted him, and the March Hare threw another pancake at him. The Dodo ignored him however, and continued to stare at me. I stared back.

'You must be Karik,' he finally stated.

'Evidently,' I replied. 'Are you Uilleam?'

'Yes that is my name,' said he. 'You do not look like a Champion.'

'Obviously, I'm not wearing battle-style clothes.'

'Are you sure he's the right Karik?' Uilleam asked McTwisp.

'He's the _only_ Karik,' Mallymkun interrupted, glaring at Uilleam.

'I'm quite sure,' the Rabbit replied. 'He brought back the right Alice, didn't he? And he's already outwitted the Lion.'

The Dodo however, was not convinced. 'We should consult Absolem,' he said at last.

Mallymkun made an irritated noise. 'We already have, and Absolem agrees with us that this is the right Karik, bird-brain!'

'How dare you!' the Dodo huffed, puffing up his feathers. 'Insolence!'

'Oh do be quiet Uilleam,' Chessur sighed. 'He's the right Karik, and even if he isn't, he will be.'

'I will be?' I questioned.

'You are Almost-Karik,' came a calm voice from the window. And there was Absolem with his hookah, which he was just setting up.

'Please don't do that in here, Absolem,' Nivens pleaded. 'Remember what it does to Thackery.'

'Wha'?' the March Hare shouted, emerging from a cupboard carrying a huge stack of pots and pans. Then he saw Absolem. 'Yeh're late!' A teacup was hurled at Absolem, who flew away just in time.

'Stupid hare,' he hissed, returning to his original position looking decidedly annoyed.

'What do you mean, I'm Almost-Karik?' I asked him.

'I mean just what I said. You're Almost-Karik.'

'But – I'm not like Alice. I believe in this place. I _live_ here.'

'Perhaps, but something is still missing.'

'Time to go!' Mallymkun announced, sensing an argument brewing. Chess and I got up from the table, saying 'Fairfarren' to the others as we followed the Dormouse through the castle. First she led us to the armoury. 'This is for you,' she said, pointing at a shiny suit of armour, with the White Queen's crest, and that of the Hightopps', engraved on it.

'For – for me?' I gasped in delight.

'Yes; for you, the Queen's blacksmiths began to craft it for you as soon as the coming of Vicisiterum Day was announced. Hurry up and get it on!'

I quickly began to fit the pieces of armour over my everyday clothes, with the help of Chessur and Mally. Alice was already there when I went outside; she gave me a small smile when she saw me, then went back to challenging her opponent, a battle-scarred White Knight.

'All right, show us what you got!' another knight cried, rushing forward to fight me. I instinctively raised my sword to block his, and then swiftly drew it back and thrust it at him. He easily deflected it, and then clashed his sword against mine again. I could see he was pushing me, to see how far I could go. It seemed to come naturally to me, and I swear I could feel the swords in my hands vibrating with a will of its own sometimes. I silently thanked Arlzo a million times over for his gift. Occasionally, I slipped, and made a deadly error, but I kept going, until we were both exhausted. 'Good fight,' he said, breathing hard. 'Well fought, Champion. You will do us proud.'

I grinned exultantly, and then looked over to see how Alice was doing; she was being instructed in another fighting style by Mallymkun. 'Almost got it!' the Dormouse encouraged her.

'I don't know whether I'm proud of you for doing well, or cross that you got yourself into this mess,' said Chessur, appearing by my side. 'You Hightopps always did attract trouble.'

I laughed, amused. 'I don't know whether to thank you or not.'

'Do,' he purred. 'It's always nice to hear gratitude.'

I was laughing at this, when the Hatter entered the courtyard. 'Morning, Uncle!' I lifted a hand to greet him.

'Good morning, Karik, Chess,' he replied, smiling at us. 'I do apologize that I haven't been out to see you practice before now, but I was quite tied up in my workshop for as you see I have a lot of hard work to do now that Alice is back, for she must have clothes and hats, and of course once you two slay the Narlka there will be all sorts of festivals and balls and everyone will want new outfits or hats then so it's best I get it started now before it's too late, as it would never do to be late, what with Time still disagreeing with me and all –'

'Tarrant!' we cried simultaneously.

'Thank you,' he murmured. 'Where was I?'

'Why are you so sure we will defeat the Narlka?' I asked him, ignoring his own question.

He frowned. 'Because you are _the_ Alice, and _the_ Karik.'

'So?'

'I believe in Alice, and in you,' he said firmly. 'She has more muchness than anyone I've ever met, your mother excepted. You have that muchness too.'

'Really? You think so?'

'Undoubtedly.'

'Hatter!' We were interrupted by Alice making her way over to us, a wide smile on her face.

'Good morning Alice,' he smiled. 'It's wonderful to see you, you were fighting splendidly there, and even now you look hardly the worse for it, in fact you're glowing from the exercise, and -'

'Hatter!' she exclaimed gently. He shook his head, and muttered something. 'Thank you,' she continued . 'It's been so long I was afraid I'd forgotten how to fight!'

'Evidently not. And even if you did, your muchness would carry you through.'

'You're too kind, Hatter.'

'Never.'

'Karik!' I turned suddenly to see Mally running over to me, holding an elegant white sword. I heard Chess chuckle slightly as Tarrant and Alice looked away, embarrassed, from their 'moment.'

'What is it, Mallymkun?'

'Do you like it?'

'It's beautiful, but it's a bit big for you.'

'It's not for me, idiot!' she sighed. 'It's for you.'

'But – I have a sword,' I replied, surprised.

'The Queen thought you'd like a proper sword,' Mallymkun said. 'You can have any you want, but this one suits your fighting style and your measurements best.'

'Oh, well – thank you very much, Mally, it's very kind and considerate of the Queen, and kind of you too to pick one out for me,' I said, carefully picking the beautiful, shining sword up.

'Now you don't have to wear that dirty thing any more,' she said, glaring at Stayne's sword in disgust.

I took off Stayne's sword somewhat reluctantly. It felt _wrong_ almost, to give it up, but I couldn't very well be the White Queen's champion and wield the blade of her enemy, could I? No; this was the right thing to do. I laid Stayne's sword almost reverently on a bench, and held the White Sword firmly in my hand. It was perfectly balanced and beautiful craftsmanship, but I felt myself missing Stayne's sword.

'I'll dispose of it for you if you like,' the Dormouse offered, seeing me looking at his sword.

'No!' I cried, eyes flashing orange. She, and the others, looked at me in surprise. I took a couple of deep breaths. 'I'm sorry, but it's the only thing I have left of his. I can't destroy it.'

'Fine,' Mally humphed. 'I'll just put it away then.' She disappeared back inside with it, touching it as little as possible.

An awkward silence ensued, before Tarrant said brightly; 'Let's see how you fight with that sword then!' he drew his own sword and looked at me expectantly. I smiled weakly and held my own out in front of me. It really was beautiful.

We clashed swords, and immediately I felt something was wrong. Tarrant was a very good fighter, but he wasn't pressing me as much as the Knight before him had, so why was this harder? I was tired, I reasoned, and continued to parry, duck, sidestep and lunge. Blows I could have easily got before I missed, and I could sense Tarrant's confusion as he was able to tap me more and more, and he slowed down to try and give me a better chance, but to no avail. The sword simply did not feel like an extension of my arm, as Stayne's had done. Nevertheless, I kept going, and was even able to tap Tarrant a few times. When we finally stopped, I was breathing hard, but he was hardly tired at all.

'Not to worry,' he said, patting my shoulder. 'I've had a lot more practice than you, and it takes a while to get used to a new sword anyway.' He smiled kindly at me.

'Yeah, that's probably it,' I replied, sitting down on the bench.

'We'll give you half an hour to rest,' Mally said, then groaned and ducked under the bench as Thackery arrived.

'TEA!' he shouted, throwing a large teacup at me. Tarrant caught it easily, and then produced a few cups from his pocket, and poured one for each of us. A few scones then followed, which I gratefully caught.

When the half hour was up, another Knight approached me. 'Ready, Champion Karik?' he said kindly.

'Aye,' I replied, standing up and holding my sword in the right position. But before our swords had clashed five times, my heart was already sinking.

* * *

_Elzara_

'What on earth is he _doing_?' I growled to myself, as I watched Karik fending off the blows of another White Knight.

'I thought you'd accepted his destiny, love,' Stayne said as he came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

'Yes, yes I have, I mean what in earth is he doing fighting with _that_ sword?'

Stayne looked down at Karik and frowned. 'Why indeed! Can't he see that it isn't right for him?'

'He can see alright, he's just too stubborn to admit it!' I replied crossly, as I continued to watch with worry and fear. I'd seen him fighting off the Lion the other day, and he'd been much better then. True to my word, I had been his guardian angel of sorts; a helpless one at that. It never ceased to annoy me when he was in grave danger and I couldn't do anything. When the Lion had knocked him down, when Alice had hit him with the poker, and even when Tarrant had thrown his hatpin at him, I'd been screaming every foul Outlandish word I knew, and only my dear Ilosovic had been able to calm me.

'He'll realise it soon enough,' that man said soothingly to me.

I bit my lip to stop the tears. 'But what if he doesn't? What if he goes into battle with that _thing?_ He'll be killed for sure!'

'Alice, or Tarrant, will protect him,' Ilosovic said firmly.

'But what if they don't?' I cried, whirling around to face him. 'What if the Narlka finished him before then? What if Alice _can't _help him or Tarrant is injured? _What then?'_

His eyes were a sad, sad black, as I stared into them with my rapidly changing ones. I could se he had no hopeful, positive words to tell me, even before he said simply; 'Then Underland is doomed.'

I nodded, and then, casting a last look down at my poor son, I buried my face in his chest and began to cry.

* * *

**I love reviews. You probably all know that by now :P Thanks for letting me get to 50! & GOOD LUCK to everyone doing exams! :) Next chapter should be up.. by Sunday at latest :)**

**xxx**


	24. Emotions

**So sorry its late! But I've been really busy over the weekend, and this took a while to type up :/ And I ran out of space in the notebook I'm writing this up in & am trying to find a suitable replacement :P I'll try to get next one up faster, I only have one exam left, & then I'll be updating faster! :)**

**Reviews make me really happy! People who've added this to favs or story alerts lists, I would love to hear from you guys, & why you added this story! :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24 - Emotions

_Karik_

I woke the next morning stiff and tired, with an annoyed Dormouse on my bed. The training had _not_ gotten any better, and after keeping at it for nearly the whole day, Chess had finally made me stop in time for a Tea Party, and then supper with the White Queen.

'Would you get up already?' she snapped at me. 'You're expected to be at breakfast with the Queen in fifteen minutes!'

'Twenty, actually,' Chess corrected, materialising next to her. 'I just had a little chat with Time and he agreed to set it back a little. You do still need to hurry though.'

'All right, all right,' I muttered, getting out of bed. My head was still crowded with sleep, and snatches of dreams. 'Not to be rude, but why are you here, Mally? I didn't think making sure I got to places on time was a great interest of yours.'

'It isn't' she huffed. 'But Mirana wants me to Chess look after you, and waking you up is part of that job description, _apparently._'

'I don't need a babysitter!' I immediately protested.

'Then prove it, and get up on your own!' she growled at me before stalking out.

In five minutes, I was outside the door, hurrying through Marmoreal with the irate Mallymkun and grinning Chessur by my side.

When we entered the dining hall at a dignified pace, it was empty save for Mirana, Alice, Hatter, Thackery and Nivens. I smiled in relief at the sight; I'd been dreading a large, formal breakfast with nobles of Underland. After greeting everyone, I sat down between Thackery and Chessur, across from Hatter and Alice, who sat to the Queen's right. Nivens sat at her left, as far away from the messy March Hare as possible. Mally sat next to Hatter, scowling when he continued to talk to Alice animatedly, and contented herself with throwing sugar cubes at the Hare.

'Try the Kibberswat,' Thackery said to me suddenly.

'The Kibber_what_?'

'Kibberswat!' he shouted at me, banging his spoon off the table. 'Fresh from Witzend. Yeh'd have to be_ gallymoggers_ not to have had it!'

'Never heard of it,' I replied.

His eyes bugged and he stared at me for a few minutes before muttering something about my spoons not being in their right places.

'Try it, it's nice,' Alice said encouragingly to me.

'And the Kibberswat from Witzend is the best,' the White Queen added kindly.

I gingerly took a bite of the light green bread-like food, speckled with blue. It tasted of mint, vanilla and cinnamon all at once, and was nothing like I'd tasted in the mountains near the Outlands. I said this, and congratulated Thackery on his cookery skills.'

'Food tends to be blander and more Uplandish near the Outlands than anywhere else in Underland,' Chess told me.

'Can't trust 'em to cook anythin' in tha' cursed place,' Thackery growled. 'Tis naught for usal ta teach 'em either.' Then he caught sight of something and stared dopily at it. 'Hookah…'

'You're just on time!' Tarrant exclaimed merrily.

'I suppose I'm not allowed to smoke in front of that intolerable Hare?' he replied coolly.

'I'm sorry Absolem, but it's for the best,' Mirana said sincerely. 'You know I wouldn't ask it of you unless I was sure it would benefit everyone, overall.'

'Hookah…' the March Hare murmured again, eyes popping as he made as if to climb over the table to the window where Absolem sat.

'Thackery!' Mally said sharply to him. 'Spoon!' She threw a cube of sugar at him.

He blinked, picked one up, and ate it. 'Sugar!' he said happily, and returned to his seat, then proceeded to make a sugar and milk sandwich, with Kibberswat.

'Now that everyone's settled, shall we move on to more pressing matters?' Mirana said lightly, clapping her hands to draw attention to her. 'Nivens; would you relay the message from the Gold King, please?'

'Of course your Majesty,' he said respectfully, before clearing his throat and reciting; _'The rightful owner of the Crown, Utarra Coradba'_ – 'The Lion,' Chess whispered to me – _'hereby challenges her Majesty the White Queen Mirana of Marmoreal, to send forth her champion to battle his, on the Vicisiterum Day. The White Queen is granted two champions by the goodwill of the rightful Gold King, and the battle shall commence at noon, on the sight of the Jabberwocky's demise. Regards, the Gold King.'_

'Preposterous,' Uilleam declared, entering the room.

'Rightful indeed,' Mally scoffed, and Chess seconded her with a 'hear, hear!'

'Tha' wee bugger,' the March Hare muttered, and a string of Outlandish curses followed.

'Coward,' Alice hissed. 'If he truly had the heart and mind of a Lion, he would have let things go by now.'

'Aye, a piece of slurking, urpal, slackush scrum he be,' Tarrant growled. 'Forgive me, my Lady, Alice, for such unfit language, but yeh see tha' slurvish so-called king deserves it.'

'He'll get what's coming to him soon,' I said savagely. 'Won't know what's hit him by the end of it.' Tarrant and I exchanged a grin.

'Hightopps,' Mirana reprimanded. 'You should not fight unless it's inevitable. Karik, your job is to _defeat _the Narlka only, with Alice. We do not want unnecessary bloodshed. And Tarrant, you are to help them if anything goes wrong.'

'Of course, your Majesty,' he replied, changing back to his normal gentle voice.

'Absolem, if we leave here around half ten, will we arrive in time?'

'If there are no delays,' he said, staring at me. I flinched, and ignored him. 'I shall speak to Time myself.'

'How big would you say his force is?' the Queen continued to address him.

'A few hundred, and it includes many different creatures, as well as Red Cards, White Pawns and Knights, and a few Black Pawns as well. I suggest taking at least five hundred soldiers. The Gold King will not acquiesce easily, if his Champion is defeated.'

'Thank you, Absolem. Has the Oraculum shown any more events of the future yet?'

'No. and I do not think it intends to, until the battle is over and won. The outcome is as yet unknown.

'Is there anything more you can do?'

'No,' he replied irritably. 'I have tried everything, and all has failed. Do you wish for me to show you the Vicisiterum Day again?'

'If you would be so kind, Absolem.'

We all turned and leaned forward to see as Absolem sighed and unrolled the Oraculum, setting it up on the window sill. I shuddered as I saw the dreaded Narlka again. It really was a horrible, fearsome Monster.

I saw Alice shiver as well, and we shared a look of mutual fear. Neither of us really wanted to slay that thing. Then she closed her eyes for a moment, and I could guess what she was reciting. When she opened them again, they were full of determination and unwavering resolve.

'Aiee!' the March Hare cried, jumping behind Chess. 'Tis worse than the afeard Jabberwock!'

'And Alice and Karik must fight it,' Nivens said anxiously. 'Oh dear. Oh dear…'

'Nay,' Tarrant said. 'The Jabberwock, t'was worse. This Monster lacks the wings, and those cursed slurking flames.'

'Hatter,' Alice said gently, seeing his amber eyes. They faded back to green, and brightened considerably when she smiled at him. 'It'll be fine.'

'You should not underestimate its danger,' Mirana said gravely. 'The Narlka is still a formidable opponent. I was under the impression that they'd all been slain long since, in Underland.'

'Try to avoid its mouth,' Tarrant advised, looking at it in distaste. 'And those claws…and the hooves. Also, Alice, I don't think it would be advisable to climb onto its neck this time. Those spikes look painful.'

'And every one of them is coated with a quick acting poison,' Chess said glumly. 'Its saliva is highly acidic as well. And it has a _piercing_ scream.' He shuddered.

'Chessur, you're not helping,' the White Queen said sternly.

'My only motive is to help,' he said, sounding slightly miffed. 'I assumed the Champions would welcome advice, and knowledge.'

'We do,' I assured him quickly, not wanting him to get into more trouble. 'Thanks for warning us, Chess. It's good to be prepared.'

'You're welcome, Karik,' he replied smugly.

'Speaking of preparation, shouldn't you be in the courtyard, _practicing_ by now?' Absolem asked scathingly, before rolling up the Oraculum and flying away.

'I'm afraid Absolem is right,' the Queen said apologetically. 'I'm sorry neither of you have had the chance to see much of Underland outside of Marmoreal, but I promise that shall change, as soon as the Vicisiterum Day is over with.'

'You don't need to apologize, your Majesty,' Alice said with a smile. 'We understand, and saving Underland comes first, of course!'

'Let's go!' Mallymkun shouted from the door. Sighing, I got up and bowed to the Queen, before moving towards the door, Chessur floating ahead of me.

'Are you coming too?' Alice asked Tarrant, lingering behind.

He shook his head firmly. 'No; I'm afraid I have work to do. I'll try to come by later on, if I may?'

'Of course, Hatter,' she smiled a last time at him, before exiting the room. I grinned and winked at him, before shutting the door after us. He was grinning madly too, and the Queen was obviously trying to hide a smile. Thackery on the other hand, didn't seem to have noticed anything, and threw a teacup wildly at the door as we left.

* * *

'On your feet again, Karik.'

'Must I?'

'_Yes,_ of course you must! Vicisiterum Day is tomorrow, and you are a Champion!'

I glared at Mally, as I slowly got to my feet again. I was sore all over, and my armour hung heavily on me. Raising my sword, I prepared to fight my opponent. A nervous White Knight again, while Chess watched anxiously from the sidelines.

Ten minutes later, looking slightly embarrassed, the White Knight had disarmed me once more. I didn't know what was wrong. Looking over at Alice, she was tired as well, but to the extent that I was. She was still going strong. Seeing me looking at her, she shot a sympathetic smile at me.

'Let's go over this again, Karik,' Mally sighed. '_This _is the most effective defensive position. Don't waste your energy with short, small, meaningless blows. Try to make an impact.'

'I _can't_!' I snarled at her, lunging out and missing again.

'If you can't do that, how do you expect to defeat the Narlka tomorrow?'

'I _don't_ expect to beat it! I have no chance of beating that thing! How do any of _you_ actually expect me to do it, when I can't even keep this up?'

'The Oraculum – '

'The Oraculum never said I would defeat it! Just that I would fight it!'

'Karik, please calm down - '

'NO!' I yelled, throwing down my blade and glaring at the shocked spectators. 'I _won't_ calm down, and I _won't_ listen! I'm done here! I'm _not_ going to fight that thing. I'm sorry you all think I'm the right Karik – truth is, I'm not. Absolem and Chessur are wrong.' With those words, I turned on my heel and fled from the courtyard. I had to get out of there. All those disappointed faces… But I couldn't do it. I couldn't! Hadn't they seen how bad I'd been with the sword? I couldn't be their Champion. I would just hinder Alice. No; they were better off without me. As I ran down Marmoreal's white corridors, I heard another set of footsteps, running swiftly after me.

'Karik! Stop! I need to talk to you!' it called. I whirled around, eyes ablaze.

'What?' I spat.

Alice took a step back, startled. 'Look, Karik, I understand what you're going through. Believe me, I do. It's hard to have everyone depending on you, and deciding your future for you. I know, I've been there! But you can do this! All you need is your muchness.'

'No, Alice, I can't do this. I'm not a Champion.'

'You are! The Oraculum said so, and Absolem even said you're Almost-Karik – '

'They're wrong. They're all wrong! I can't defeat, I can't even_ fight_ the Narlka. I wouldn't last ten seconds. It's impossible!'

'Nothing is impossible!' she cried, putting her hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look at her.

'This is, Alice. The Hatter's theory doesn't work for everything. I'm not the right Karik everyone wants me to be, and I never will be! I'm just a boy from a small village that's landed right in the middle of this mess! I can't save Underland, I can't kill a Monster. I really am sorry that I've let everyone down. I think it's best if I leave now.'

'No! You can't give up!'

_Alice_

I watched in disbelief as he shook his head, green coming back into his eyes. How could he just be giving up?

'Yes I can. The Queen doesn't need me. I'm sure anyone would be a better Champion than I. Tarrant perhaps.'

_No! Tarrant was going nowhere near that thing!_ A voice shouted in my head. I tried to focus on Karik. I only had one chance to make him stay, and see sense.

'You're _the_ Champion this time, Karik. If you can't do it, no one can.'

'That's too bad, because I can't.'

'It was just one bad training session, you'll be fine tomorrow!' I cried, trying a different tack. 'It was nothing, honestly. Just nerves, I'm sure.'

'You don't have to try and make me feel better,' he said gently. 'I've made my decision; I'm going. And neither you, nor anyone else, can stop me. Tell the Queen and Tarrant I'm sorry.'

'Tell them yourself, coward!' I growled, anger rising. How could he do this? Walk out on them?

He was about to say something, but then he caught sight of something over my shoulder and froze. He stepped back then quickly, and my arms dropped back to my sides. 'Oh _shukm_,' he groaned.

'What?' I turned to see a flash of orange disappearing around a corner. Was that…? Oh no. Did he think..? Karik and I? _Damnation!_ 'Does he think…?'

Karik nodded miserably. 'Aye. I'm so sorry, Alice. But I have to go. Thank you for trying at least.' Then he was gone, sprinting out of sight. And I was left standing alone in the corridor, with two Hightopps running away from me, in different directions.

_'Slurking urpal slackush scrum,' _I muttered to myself, as I ran as fast I could in the direction that the Hatter had gone.

* * *

'Mally! Chessur! Have you seen Hatter?'

'You done it this time, you great, galumphing – '

'Can you please just tell me where he is? I know he's upset, and it's my fault.'

'No, it's not your fault Alice,' Chessur said, rubbing against my legs and purring, trying to comfort me. 'You were right to go after Karik; you do understand best what he's going through. It's only unfortunate that Tarrant…'

'Where is he?' I asked again, panic rising.

'You're not going anywhere _near_ him, you've hurt him enough!' Mallymkun growled, brandishing her hatpin at me. 'What with all your cavorting off to other words and other lands; just leaving him here, heartbroken!'

I hung my head sadly. 'I know, Mally. But I'll only be hurting him more if I don't explain this to him. He has to know how much I-I… '

'Well he won't listen to us anyway,' the Dormouse admitted gruffly. 'Came by this way all furious, and wrapped up in the Madness, and no longer had he been out of it for a minute, than he was angry again. Nearly tried to throw me out of a window, he did!'

'I'm so sorry, Mallymkun!' I gasped, blinking back tears. _What have I done?_

'I-I suppose Karik left after all, Alice?' Chessur asked me sadly, his eyes big and full of disappointment.

I nodded. 'I'm sorry I couldn't stop him. Perhaps we can go after him, later tonight?'

'No,' Chessur shook his head. 'A Champion must choose to be a Champion, or they are no Champion at all. And I cannot evaporate to him, as I scarcely think he would be pleased to see me. No; we must tell Mirana, and try to find another Champion, for tomorrow.'

_Tomorrow._ A chill ran through me. It was so little time! 'Is it possible to find another?'

'As Hatter would say, if we believe it,' Mally said firmly. 'Now go! Chessur and I will talk to Mirana; your biggest concern is Hatter. He went that way, but I'm not sure where afterwards. His workshop's in that direction, so that's the most likely place.'

'Thank you, Mally, Chess!' I cried, running off.

'You get our Hatter back!' I heard Mally cry, and I kept on running.

When I reached his workshop, I knocked, but there was no reply. I tentatively opened the door, and stepped inside. It could hardly be described as empty, what with the multitude of hats, tools, clothes, dresses and fabric and materials lying scattered around, but it was empty of the one person I longed for most.

'Hatter?' I called anyway, just to make sure. I took a couple of steps further in, and then I saw, on the workbench, three exquisitely made, beautiful hats, all different shades of blue. I could tell he'd been here; scissors and hatpins were lying on the ground, mannequins and stands of fabrics had been knocked over, but these hats had miraculously escaped damage. Almost as if he hadn't been able to bring himself to harm them. Feeling like I was intruding, I slipped quietly out of the room.

* * *

A few hours later, I finally found Hatter on a balcony overlooking Underland._ The_ balcony, I thought with a shock, we'd talked on the night before the Frabjous Day. I slowly approached him, not sure how he'd react.

'Hatter?'

After a pause, he answered wearily, 'What do you want from me, Alice?'

My heart broke at his words, and I took an involuntary step back, gasping at the pain, before summoning my courage once more, and going to stand at his side. He didn't move. 'I-I wanted to explain, Hatter. It's not like it seems – '

'You could have told me,' he said reproachfully, ignoring my words. Then he turned to face me, and my heart broke a little bit more, at the sight of those tortured blue eyes. 'You know I wouldn't have been angry, Alice. I admit I was there – but it came as a surprise, finding out that way. I'm sorry I reacted like this, and I'm fine with it. You should not feel guilty. It is your choice who you want to love.'

'Yes, it is my choice,' I agreed. 'But I do _not_ love Karik. We're good friends, that's all. For Underland's sake, Hatter, I am nine years his senior!'

He looked like he was about to say something, but quickly stopped himself, and looked away sadly.

'We're just friends,' I continued quickly. 'I was trying to calm him down, and prevent him from leaving, because I know what he's going through. You –you misunderstood what you saw in the corridor, and I'm sorry for the confusion, and the hurt it caused you. You know I would never hurt you deliberately, Hatter.'

'You have, before.' What was he…? Oh. Damn it! 'You left, Alice. You left us all here…you left _me_ here, even after saying it was a crazy, mad, wonderful idea.'

'I'm sorry, Hatter,' was all I could manage to whisper, as guilt gnawed at – no, _devoured_ – my insides.

'I know you had your reasons, and I respect that. But – why did you take so long to come back?'

'Because I couldn't remember,' I said quietly.

'Oh.' He exhaled, but when I looked at him, his eyes were changing colour again, switching between blue and orange almost violently. I placed a hand on his arm to calm him. It worked, but then he gently shook it off. The sting of rejection washed over me, and I had to keep myself from running away, away from the pain and humiliation.

'I'm sorry,' I whispered again. 'I didn't remember – I didn't remember Underland, I didn't remember my adventures there, nor the people I met – but I didn't forget them either. I could never do that, Hatter. I could never forget you. I missed you everyday; I just never knew what I was missing. Your words, your belief in me, still present in my subconscious, kept me going through those long five years. You were my sanity, and my insanity as well, Hatter.'

For a long moment, he stood there, as his eyes flickered again. Then they lit up into that bright, beautiful green I loved, and his arms were around me, his face buried in my hair. I wrapped mine around him too, and sighed in relief.

'Do you really mean that, Alice?' he asked, looking anxiously into my eyes.

'I do,' I replied firmly. 'I couldn't survive without you, Hatter. And if I had only known, I would have returned as soon as I could. I'm so sorry for all I put you through but I promise, I'm _never_ leaving again. I'm staying here, in Underland, with you.'

'I'm glad to hear that, so glad, Alice, for I –I don't think I could watch you leave a third time.'

'I don't think I could bear to leave a third time either, Hatter.' We stood like that for a while, comforting each other, until something crossed the Hatter's mind, and he stepped back, looking at me worriedly.

'Alice, did you say Karik was leaving?'

I nodded, sadness and failure rising up inside me. 'He – he's gone, Hatter. I tried to stop him, but he refused to listen. He doesn't think he can fight, or defeat the Narlka; nor be the Champion.'

'So he just – left?' Hatter asked flatly. I nodded. 'I thought better of him,' he said at last.

'So did I.'

'We should go to the White Queen,' he said, taking my hand. 'Perhaps she has a solution to all this. But if she doesn't, we can't just give up. We must still go to fight tomorrow.'

'Of course,' I agreed. 'I can slay the Narlka on my own; without him.'

'You have so much muchness,' he chuckled softly. 'But I'm going to help tomorrow, if the Queen allows it. I cannot have you returned to me, only to be torn away again.'

'The same applies to me! Do you think I want to lose you again?'

He grinned widely, and his eyes glowed with that bright, bright green. 'You truly are the greatest, bravest, most kind-hearted, muchiest friend I've ever had, Alice.'

My smile fell a little when he called me 'friend' but I quickly resumed it and followed him back inside. Even if he did just think of me as a friend, wasn't that better than nothing? I shouldn't be thinking of such things anyway, not now. I had a battle to focus on. A battle with a red-eyed Monster, which I would face alone, without the help of the much-needed Champion.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the Alice/Hatter! :) Please, constructive criticism or advice concerning writing everyone's two fav characters are welcome! Does anyone else think Chessur's sad eyes are absolutely heartbreaking? U see them when Alice runs off to the gazebo, after she sees Oraculum again& Mirana tells her its her choice alone :'(**

**:) xxx**


	25. For Underland

**I know its late... but I did my last exam 2day! :D it feels awesome! Shocking fact: Ive had the DVD for nearly three weeks & still haven't watched it :O I know.. its despicable. Blame my family, none of whom want to watch it with me :( & Naomily4EVA for not returning it when she said she would. :P Im very near feeding her to the Narlka& the Bandersnatch... ;) Don't worry, I wont acc her stories are too good for that :)**

**Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to Tim Burton& Lewis Carroll, except the plot & my OCs :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25 - For Underland

_Karik_

For what felt like the millionth time I was running, running away from it all. I hardly noticed the added weight of my armour, or where I was going; away from Marmoreal and all those people was enough for me. What did they expect from me anyway? I was just a teenager, hardly grown up! They thought I could just wield a weapon, slay a Monster and save a kingdom, all within a few days of losing the closest, and only, family I knew? Did they not realise the incredible pressure put on me, on top of the uncontrollable grief and rage? Wouldn't anyone snap under such circumstances?

It was all very well for them, for Alice even. She had been upper class in the Uplands, so she was closer to royalty than I. She was used to courage and bravery as well. As I had told Alice, I was a mere tailor from a small isolated village. And they thought if they just threw me into the middle of this mess, gave me a mop and pointed out the dirty patch, I would be able to clean it all up? It was too much! No normal adolescent could stand it.

_But are you normal, Karik?_ A voice whispered in my head. _You are one of the only surviving members of the Hightopp Clan, and both your father and uncle were right-hand men to the Queens of Underland, two of the greatest and bravest swordsmen of Underland. And your mother –_

'Shut up!' I yelled at that voice, as I kept running. I wanted to be normal now. Adventure had sounded glorious and exciting to me as a child, but now, as I was actually smack bang in the middle of one, I realised it was anything but. And I didn't want it one bit. _I__ronic, isn't it? _

I don't know how long I ran for. I never know. Only that it was dark when I finally collapsed out of sheer exhaustion. Only that when I did so, the lights of Marmoreal were out of sight.

* * *

_Alice_

'Have any of the messengers arrived back yet, Nivens?' the White Queen asked as she paced back and forth.

'Yes, your Majesty,' Nivens said nervously. 'Many of the Knights, um, do not wish to fight in place of the Champion. They – they know that the Oraculum has not prophesied them fighting, and so are unwilling to take his place. They seem to believe that he will return.'

'Drat,' the Queen muttered. 'I was afraid of that.'

'The messenger sent to Kimarrah has not yet returned though,' the Rabbit said hopefully. 'He may still welcome the chance of a fight against his old nemesis.'

'Last time _I _saw him, he'd adopted a peaceful outlook, and was in fact contemplating taking the same vows as you, Mirana,' Chessur said grimly.

'Kimarrah is the Unicorn, isn't he?' I spoke up.

'Yes, and now our last hope as well,' Tarrant said sadly. 'Mirana, would you at least consider letting me fight?'

'No!' she replied vehemently. 'Tarrant, you are a very good swordsman, and I respect your desire to protect Alice, but you are needed to protect your friends -'

'– and your Queen,' Chessur added, rolling over in the air.

'We need you to lead the charge against the Gold King, if he does attempt to fight, in the event of our victory,' Mirana said, looking at him pleadingly.

He nodded slowly. 'Fine, my Queen. I shall do as you say. But if anything happens to Alice, I will not hesitate to do my utmost to save or defend her.'

Touched by this, I took his hand, and he smiled at me.

Mirana sighed. 'Thank you Tarrant. I suppose I could not expect otherwise. Now it's past midnight, and Alice should be in bed, preparing for the Vicisiterum Day tomorrow.'

'She's right,' Hatter said to me. 'You need your rest.'

I frowned. 'What about everyone else? And the Queen herself?'

'I am not fighting a Monster tomorrow,' she said with a faint smile. 'Do not worry about me; I shall rest, once I get a few things sorted. Tarrant, when you've escorted Alice to her room, could you come back down here please?'

'Of course, Mirana.' He bowed to her, and I called a hasty farewell as Hatter led me towards the door.

I had to admit I was exhausted. It had been a long, strenuous day and I'd felt out of place and in the way in the throne room. I didn't know anyone they were talking about, and hadn't known the places either. Chessur had been kind enough to produce a map and explain the possible Champions and their whereabouts to me, while the others were deep in discussion.

As I had before, I laid my head on Hatter's shoulder as we walked.

'I'm sorry I cannot fight beside you tomorrow,' he spoke with a resigned air. 'But I cannot disobey the Queen's orders.'

'It's fine, Hatter. I understand.' Secretly I was relieved he wouldn't be fighting the Narlka too. But I was terrified that he would get himself hurt trying to protect me. It would be just like him to put his own life in danger for another.

We walked on in a comfortable silence, until we reached the grand staircase, and I inwardly groaned at all those steps. After only a few of them, I stumbled, but Hatter was quick to catch me.

'Are you too tired to walk, Alice?' he asked in concern.

'No I'm fine – I can manage,' I mumbled, but my eyelids were closing as I wearily took another step forwards.

'I don't believe you,' he said sceptically.

'Honestly, I'm fine,' I replied, raising my head to smile at him.

'Alice, even Champions get tired sometimes. It's nothing to be ashamed of.' Then, in one quick movement, he had swept my feet out from under me and was carrying me firmly up the stairs.

'You don't have to do this, Hatter,' I said sleepily, but I couldn't have resisted if I wanted to. My heart was beating wildly, and the irrational side of my mind was smiling shamelessly.

'It's the least I can do for you, dear Alice,' he said softly, and continued to carry me along the smooth marble corridors. My eyes slipped shut, and I wrapped my arms around his neck to secure myself. I felt him hesitate as he reached my door, and then he went in, and carefully, gently, laid me down on the bed.

'Thank you, Hatter,' I murmured drowsily, reluctantly letting go of him. 'Goodnight.'

'You're welcome,' he whispered back. I wished I could see his eyes, but I was too tired to open mine. Before I sank into the welcoming embrace of sleep, I felt his lips softly kiss my forehead, and then his parting words; 'Fairfarren, Alice.'

Smiling unconsciously, I slipped into strange, wonderful dreams of wild-haired, gloriously mad Hatters, battlefields, fearsome Monsters and nursery rhymes.

* * *

_Karik_

When I woke up, it was past dawn, and the sun was already high in the sky. I leapt up, thinking there was something I had to do, or was late for doing, and then I remembered, and sat back down again. There was nothing I needed to do; no one I needed to see. I was free of people telling me what to do, and to choose my own path. This freedom was unfamiliar, but my first impression of it was…empty. Almost…meaningless.

I fiercely shook such thoughts from my mind and tried to focus on where I was now. Far from Marmoreal, in any case. On another mountain. Was Underland full of them?

Then I began to think about what I was to do now. I could become a hatter or tailor in a nearby village. Or go back to my own, home village? But – as a Harper or a Hightopp? Could I hide my identity again, for the rest of my life? Or try to make a new life, somewhere? And forget all my old friends – and my only family. A tear glimmered in my eye as I realised I was truly alone now.

'Do you know what I loath more than stupidity, even?' a calm voice asked. 'Self-pity.'

My head shot up in shock, to see the blue butterfly and his hookah situated on a rock. 'Absolem?'

'How many time do I have to tell you insufferable young people; nothing is ever accomplished with tears!' he sighed irritably.

'What are you doing here?' I scowled at him.

'You're not seriously considering going back to that village, are you?' he asked coolly, ignoring my question.

'It's none of your business whether I am or not.'

He surprised me by chuckling. 'Stupid boy; it is _everyone's_ business whether you are or not.'

'It's _my _life!'

'True, but the consequences of how you live it affect others, and in turn affect everyone.'

'So you mean to say; I will never be free to make my own choices?' I asked bitterly.

'Freedom!' he snorted. 'What is freedom without responsibility? What is work without play? All work and no play is not advisable, but neither is all play and no work. Freedom of choice is a birthright, and all very well, but to achieve it completely, either you must close your eyes and ears to all around you, or live alone, far from them. You see, Karik, in any world, we must all look out for one another. Which is _not _what you are doing now!'

'Perhaps you're right about freedom, Absolem,' I said quietly, 'but you're not right about me. I can't slay the Narlka. I can't be a Champion. And it's unjust of everyone to ask it of me.'

'Do you call it unjust, stupid boy, to want to save your Kingdom? To want to rid the world of an evil presence? You are not seeing clearly, Karik. We respect your grief, and mourn for you loss, but your self-pity is blinding you. For have you not always run from any danger that presented itself? A trait you inherited from your parents, I believe.'

'Don't bring my parents into this!' I growled.

He ignored me and went on; 'Do not deny it, Karik Hightopp. Your parents were good people undoubtedly, but they ran from their fears, and you ran with them. Your mother ran from Stayne when she discovered herself with child; she ran from Witzend after the tragedy of Horunvendush Day. She ran from Tarrant when she was told of his existence. And as you grew, she continued to run and hide from her identity, and taught you to as well.' I glared at him, barely managing to keep my temper. Seeing this, he softened slightly. 'I do not tell you this to turn you against her; far from it. But to know the Way to your Future, you must take lessons from the Past.'

'And my father?' I asked rigidly. 'How does he come into this _lesson?_'

'He ran too,' the butterfly said matter-of-factly. 'All those years, he ran and hid from his conscience, until Death's approach, and your mother, brought it back for him.' Suddenly his voice became low and urgent. 'You must listen to my words, young Hightopp. To find your identity, and the courage to fulfil your destiny, you must shake off that legacy, but pick up another. Remember; no matter how much they ran, they fought too. Fought to stay alive. Which is what you must do. To be Karik Hightopp, you must be Less of Others, but More too. You must not forget your identity.' With these words, he began to fade into the smoke.

'No! Wait!' I cried, as my thoughts raced and my head spun_. To be Less of Others…More too… Fought to stay alive… Shake off that legacy…_ 'Absolem, I need your help!'

'You _have_ my help, stupid boy. Or did you not listen?'

'I did listen!'

'Then _use_ it!'

'But – '

'Fine; here is a parting gift of help. Did you never wonder what the true meaning of "Vicisiterum Day" is? It means; 'Time Again', stupid boy. _Fairfarren.'_

I began to cough violently then, as the smoke rose and expanded around me. And when I recovered and looked up, Absolem was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and sat on a rock, pondering his words. They had shaken me greatly. I had not looked at running as my way of defending myself. It was just something I did. And I had to stop it. My determination and courage were back, and I welcomed them like old friends. As always, Absolem was right. I wt would be selfish to stay here any longer, when I was needed – by everyone – elsewhere. Even if I didn't succeed, I had to try.

But then I groaned aloud as I remembered what had spurred me to leave. I couldn't fight. But I could try. 'That damn sword,' I muttered to myself, and then stopped as, like a jigsaw puzzle, the pieces fit together in my head. _Shake off that legacy, but pick up another. Less of Others, More too._ I had to throw off the legacy of running away, but not forget my family either. I had to remember who I was and whose son I was first and foremost, no matter whose Champion I was.

But I needed the sword. It would still be at Marmoreal! And I needed Chessur's potion to get to the battlefield! I looked around fruitlessly, for any sign I might have missed that showed Marmoreal to be nearby, but there was nothing.

'If you're looking for something from Absolem,' a little bellflower piped up crossly, 'he left something behind that rock. It's crushing my friend.'

'Thank you!' I called, making my way over. Then I laughed out loud with happiness. Absolem really _did_ know everything. There, lying serenely on the grass and on one little bellflower, was Stayne's black sword.

I reached out a hand to grasp it, but an invisible force stopped me. I frowned and moved my hand closer, but was once again repelled. Absolem must have placed some kind of magic around it… of course. To fulfil my destiny, I had to remember my identity. Such was the way of things in Underland.

'My name is Karik,' I said aloud, remembering how Alice had done it, and I smiled as I realised time was repeating itself. 'I am a hatter and tailor, and fifteen years old. I live in Underland, and fifteen years ago my entire clan perished on the Horunvendush Day, apart from two. My only living family are the Cheshire Cat and the Mad Hatter. My mother was Elzara Hightopp and my father was Ilosovic Stayne, right-hand man to the Red Queen. I'm Karik Hightopp, and I am the White Queen's Champion.'

As I said it, it felt like a great weight had been lifted from me. I grinned and held my arms out wide, embracing my identity. _This is me._

Then I grasped the handle of Stayne's sword – mine, now – and swung it through the air, delighted by how light and easy and right it felt. _This_ was the sword for me. I'd been a fool to think I could wield any other. I held it tightly in one hand, while with the other reached under my shirt collar for the small vial, and raised it to my lips for the third – and final – time. Echoing the Lion's words, I said, loud and clear; 'The sight of the Jabberwocky's demise.' And then I raised my sword in preparation, as the mountain and the bellflowers vanished into wisps of smoke around me, and I felt myself being transported towards my friends, and the Evil that awaited me.

* * *

_Alice_

'Are we ready to go?' the White Queen asked, as she climbed gracefully onto her white steed. I was already mounted on the Bandersnatch next to her, while Hatter stood beside us, determination and courage burning in his eyes.

'We are,' Nivens confirmed.

'Is everyone here?'

'Yes!' Mallymkun cried, tapping her foot impatiently.

''Cept for tha' young bugger!' Thackery cried, throwing a teacup at a tree.

'That young bugger's not coming, Thackery,' Hatter said gently to his friend. My heart ached as I heard and saw the sadness evident in his tone. 'and try to save your teacups. They might be useful later on.'

The Hare's eyes bugged. 'Naught coming? But – but the Oraculum -!'

'Was wrong,' Mirana cut him off shortly, in a cold, clear voice. 'It must have been mistaken. I'm only sorry we wasted time on the wrong Karik.'

'He was the right one,' Chess insisted stubbornly, appearing next to us. 'He'll come. I know he will.'

'You've been saying that all night, Chessur, and he's not here,' Mirana said, a hint of anger colouring her usually sweet, gentle voice. She took a deep breath and calmed herself, before crying out; 'To the Battlefield, dear friends!'

'For the White Queen! For Underland!' Hatter shouted, his eyes glinting dangerously, and the soldiers repeated the cheer valiantly.

The horses neighed in agreement, the Bandersnatch roared, and Bayard howled. Then the Queen's horse moved forward, and I gently nudged the Bandersnatch forward too. Mallymkun jumped up onto its head, brandishing her hatpin, and the Hatter strode purposefully forward in front of us, once more wearing his kilt into battle. We locked eyes for an instant, but there was no comfort to be found in either of them; only a grim determination, which was reflected in the aura that surrounded our party. So different to the aura of positivity and confidence that had accompanied us on the Frabjous Day, and yet on we marched, away from the comfort of Marmoreal to face the wrath and fury of the Gold King.

* * *

**I love reviews! :) Thank you all SO MUCH for letting me get to 60! :D**

**xxx**


	26. Vicisiterum Day

**Im really really sorry its so late, I know people have been looking forward to this chapter :( I was at one bday party today, & then I was making a cake for my other friends bday & then my family got hold of the computers... :P Please forgive me, and I would love it if you left a review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland, just the plot & my OCs! :)**

Chapter 26- Vicisiterum Day

_Alice_

The Battlefield was just as I remembered it. Dark, imposing and barren. The old ruins where I had slain the Jabberwocky still stood, and the sky was dark and forebodingly overcast. As we drew closer to the giant chessboard, I gasped in horror at the sight of the Jabberwocky's head lying to the side of the Battlefield, where we'd left it. The skin and the flesh had long since rotted away, but the large blackened bones and sharp, angry teeth remained.

'Hatter,' I asked timidly, 'Why are the bones black?'

As I expected, he answered in his Scottish brogue. 'Tha' creature be pure evil righ' through to th' bone,' he growled. 'After a lifetime of wickedness, it tends to sink in, and replaces th' marrow.'

'Oh.' I shuddered, and when I looked ahead again, another fear-inducing, terrifying sight awaited us.

'_Utarra Coradba_,' Mally hissed angrily, and the Bandersnatch growled in unison.

The Gold King stood at the other end of the chessboard; where the Red Queen's army had been, but he had not yet stepped onto it. His army was different to the Red Queens; Absolem had been right when he said it included many different creatures. But all of these creatures were primed and ready for battle. The Cards, Pawns, Knights, Bishops and Rooks had been painted completely gold, and the animals had gold markings on them. Their weapons had also been painted gold – or _were_ gold, it was hard to tell – as was their armour, which of course bore the crest of the Lion. Fear struck my heart as I realised there was just as many of them as there were of us, and possibly even more. But probably the most terrifying thing about them was that unlike the Red Cards, they were fighting of their own accord.

'Why –' I started to ask, but the White Rabbit cut me off, anticipating my question.

'It's customary for the leading monarch to take the first step onto the Battlefield,' he said quietly. 'Watch.'

I looked down as we did so, and saw, in shock, a ripple run through the chessboard, starting from the square that Mirana had stepped on, and then all the squares diagonally connected to that one gleamed a bright white.

As I watched, the Gold King and his army advanced onto the chessboard also. Another ripple flowed through it, and in a second all of the opposing squares were gold.

'Beautiful,' I whispered.

We marched forward steadily, until we reached the middle. There Mirana and the Gold King stepped forward, alone.

'Greetings, Mirana of Marmoreal,' he growled in his deep bass voice.

'Hello, Utarra,' she replied solemnly.

McTwisp cleared his throat. 'On this, the Vicisiterum Day, the two monarchs shall send forth their champions to do battle on their behalf,' he announced importantly.

'Utarra,' the Queen whispered pleadingly. 'Why are you doing this? You knew the rules of the game, you agreed to them. This will only lead to pain and chaos!'

'The rules were not fair!' he growled dangerously.

'But they were the rules,' she said seriously. A hint of curiosity entered her voice as she asked; 'If you thought so at the time, why did you even participate?'

'I was young and foolish,' he replied angrily, 'and I thought if the people saw me win, they would welcome me as King, over that spineless husband of yours.'

The Queen closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, but when she opened them, they were filled with a fury I hadn't known her to possess. '_Don't_ talk about him like that,' she said through gritted teeth. 'Don't you _dare,_ Utarra.'

'Oh I dare all right,' he sneered back at her. 'I got my revenge in the end, didn't I?'

I had not thought it possible for the queen to become paler, but her skin whitened to a deadly hue at his words, and pain quickly replaced the fury in her eyes. The White Knave and a couple of other Knights rushed forward to support her if need be, but she continued to stand straight and tall. '_You,_' she whispered faintly. '_You –_ destroyed him. Your own King.'

'Yes, Mirana,' he smirked malevolently. 'It was I, not Iracebeth, who disposed of your darling Okairin, all those years ago. Sixteen, wasn't it?' A single tear ran down her face, but she stood her ground. 'All those years Mirana – does it make you hate me? Does it makle you want to forsake your precious vows, those that you took sixteen years ago, when your husband left you, and the Kingdom.'

'No,' she said quietly but firmly. 'I do not hate you, Utarra Coradba. I pity you, and your corrupted soul. I pity the mother that bore you, and the shame she would feel now if she saw you. You have betrayed your own kingdom, your own people. You are nothing but a Murderer, and a Coward.'

He flinched slightly at the mention of his mother, and then snarled furiously. 'Shall we send forth our champions, Mirana?' he hissed menacingly. 'What a shame you only _one_ to do battle.'

'Another will come,' she said, but faltering slightly.

The Lion smiled and shook his head. 'I don't think he will,' he whispered. 'I think he got – detained – on the way here.' And then, reaching into a sack before him, he pulled out the blood-soaked head of the Unicorn, and threw it at our feet.

'Oh Kimarrah,' the Queen whispered sadly, kneeling down beside it. A sob caught in her throat, while we all looked on in horror. Our last hope was gone, staring glassy-eyed up at us.

'Who shall be your Champion now, your Highness?' the Lion sneered at us.

'I will,' I spoke up, dismounting from the Bandersnatch and glaring at him with pure hatred. What a pity he was not the one I was to kill.

'Alice, what a pleasure to see you again.' I shuddered at the memory. 'It is a pity your loyal sidekick isn't here to rescue you this time. Oh well, can't be helped.' I only glared at him more as he roared angrily and powerfully. A dark shape rose from behind the army, and we watched in horror as it began to advance.

'Alice,' the Hatter whispered urgently. I looked up into his serious eyes. 'There's something I need to tell you.'

'What is it, Hatter?'

'I…I...' his voice trailed off, and I could see the resolve faltering, and then failing in his eyes. 'I'm so sorry Alice, I can't remember, it was probably something about tea, or words beginning with the letter M.'

I couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment shoot through me. For a moment there, it had sounded like he was about to… I took his hand gently. 'Thank you for everything, Hatter. For always being there for me, and always helping me to find my muchness.'

He grinned delightedly. 'You're welcome, Alice. You're always welcome. And I promise, I won't let anything hurt you. I wish I could fight in your place.'

'It's enough for me knowing that you're here,' I said firmly. 'Don't feel bad, and if something does happen to me… kill the bastard, Hatter.'

'Aye,' he replied with a savage grin. I turned back to see the Narlka rising into view.

The Gold King's army parted before it, staying as far away from the angry, slavering beast as possible. It was just as horrifying as the picture had been, more so even. The picture had not conveyed the deadly click of its talons over the chessboard, or the foul, putrid smell that wafted from it. its huge ears were focused in my direction, and its angry, slitted eyes glared at me with pure hatred. They travelled restlessly from the blade in my hand, and then back to my face. At lsat it stopped beside the Lion, towering over him, and roared defiantly at me.

Saliva sprayed from its open jaws, and I shuddered at the intensified stench.

'Greetingssss fellow Champion,' it hissed at me. 'You are Alicee. But you are not the von foretold.'

'I'm close enough,' I replied angrily. 'And I am just as capable of killing you.'

'Are you ready to fight?' the Lion hissed at me, eyes gleaming triumphantly.

'Good luck, Alice,' the Queen murmured.

'Six impossible things, Alice,' I heard Hatter say, and at the sound of his voice I hesitated. _What if I didn't make it?_

'No, not yet,' I replied, to the shock of – well, everyone – and then I whirled around, and ran back to the Hatter, hesitating only briefly before throwing my arms around his neck and pressing my lips firmly to his, as I had been longing to do for five years. At first he stood still with shock, then his arms wrapped around me, and he pulled me closer, returning the kiss. For a moment I forgot we were standing in the middle of a battlefield, with both our lives at risk. It was just us, perfectly together, caught up in our first kiss. When we drew apart, his eyes were a beautiful, shining violet. He smiled widely at me.

'I remembered what I wanted to say,' he whispered to me. 'I – I've been considering things that begin with the letter L.'

'I have too, Hatter,' I whispered back to him with a smile, and his eyes lit up even more, while my heart beat faster than ever before as I looked up at him. Then we were interrupted by an angry Lion.

'Enough revolting lovey-dovey nonsense!' he snapped. 'It's time to fight!'

I kept my arms wrapped around Hatter for a moment longer, wishing I never had to let him go, before stepping back. He seemed just as reluctant to let me go, and then, smiling tenderly at me, he leaned forward and kissed my forehead quickly, murmuring; 'I know you can do this, Alice.' I grinned at him, squared my shoulders and turned to face my Foe.

'I'm ready.'

'Finally,' the beast hissed. He stalked forward, and I moved too. Then he roared and lunged at me, and I leapt to the side just in time, managing to thrust the Vorpal Sword up to scratch his face. He growled as a thin line of blood ran down his face. Ha. Then he leapt forward again, and this time I wasn't quick enough, and one of his talons scraped off my armour. I advanced, swinging my sword left and right, but he was always too quick for me. I saw the satisfaction in his eyes, as he knocked me to thee ground, but before he could finish me, he was distracted by a triumphant shout from Chessur.

'Chess! What is it?' Mallymkun demanded.

'I can feel it!' he rolled over in the air and laughed exuberantly, a wide grin spreading over his face. 'The potion! _He's using the potion!'_

'Vat?' the Narlka hissed through his large fangs, looking uncertainly at his master. I quickly took advantage of this and scrambled to my feet, catching up the Vorpal Sword again.

'Keep fighting!' the Lion snarled, as I slashed the Vorpal Sword at the Narlka's leg. He howled, but bared his teeth and lunged at me before I could do further damage.

'Is he coming here?' the Hatter asked anxiously.

'Aye, Tarrant,' Chessur said happily, vanishing, then appearing boldly next to the Lion, who snarled at him threateningly before he evaporated again. His smile remained a second later than the rest of him, taunting the already enraged Gold King.

'We have our Champion,' Mirana breathed, a joyful smile lighting up her face. Then even the Narlka and I stopped to watch as the air next to the ruins began to shimmer and twist and bluey-grey smoke formed, only to vanish a second later to reveal the fifteen year old Champion.

_Karik_

The smoke drifted away, and everything came suddenly into focus. Gripping my sword tighter, I realised everyone was staring at me. And it was a lot of people. Then the tense, shocked silence was broken by a rousing cheer from the White Queen's army. I blinked in surprise; I'd been expecting a more hostile reaction. I didn't have long to ponder it, for suddenly a mass of bluey-grey fur flew at me, hugging me fiercely. I hugged him back, then he vanished and reappeared in front of me, composure restored. Looking around, I could see others were as surprised by the seemingly nonchalant Cheshire Cat's display of affection as I was.

'If you weren't about to battle a Monster, I'd give you a good licking,' he told me, grinning widely.

'And I'd stick ya,' Mally added.

'Tha' wee bugger!' the March Hare, yelled, pointing happily at me, before flinging a teacup my way. I lifted my sword reflexively, and the cup bounced off it, to hit the Lion on the head. He growled angrily, and bared his teeth at poor Thackery, who hid his face with his ears, and then collapsed giggling.

'I'm sorry everyone,' I said sincerely. 'I was being stupid before and –'

'You can apologize later,' Mally cut me off. 'Now get onto that battlefield!'

'That is what you came here to do, isn't it?' Chessur questioned anxiously.

'Aye,' I grinned, and ran forward to join Alice in front of the Narlka. She smiled at me.

'I didn't think you were coming back.'

'Neither did I.'

'Nice sword,' she commented.

'The missing piece in the jigsaw puzzle. Now I have my muchness.'

'Alice! Karik! _Klotchyn!'_

Tarrant's voice drew our attention back to the Narlka, and we simultaneously ducked as his tail swung above our heads. Straightening up, I saw it was much uglier and more fearsome than the Oraculum had foretold. It glared at me with its angry red eyes, but I could see fear in there as well. Because I was the one foretold.

'You send a fifteen year old boy out as your Champion?' the Lion said, amusement in his voice. 'Well well, Mirana. I never would have thought it of you.'

'It is not I, but the Oraculum that names the Champions,' Mirana said stiffly. 'And he is no ordinary fifteen year old boy. Didn't he manage to outwit you and all your men, two days past?'

The Lion looked at me again, and scowled. 'Perhaps. But a group of soldiers if far different to the Narlka. We've wasted enough time talking already! Get on with it, Narlka!'

The Narlka neighed – or roared- defiantly then, and I winced at his foul-smelling breath hit me. Alice and I nodded to each other, and then advanced. He lashed out at me with a talon; I blocked it with my sword while Alice struck out at him. But he swung around and kicked out at us with his rock hard hooves. I managed to dodge them, but Alice's sword was knocked out of her hand, and while she ran for it, I attacked him fiercely, effectively distracting him. But then he reared up, lashing out with his forelegs, and sending me flying. I struggled to my feet, trying to ignore the gash in my left arm, and joined Alice again. Our advantage was our small height, and also the fact that there were two of us. We ducked and weaved and parried, and at last I managed to sink my sword into his foreleg. He howled, limped backwards. Blood was pouring down one of his back legs as well, presumably from Alice, but after that initial weakness, he didn't falter. Both Alice and I were amazed at his strength as he attacked even more ferociously than before. Only luck stopped us from being bitten. Rolling over to avoid his jaws, I found myself under his belly. I leapt up and stabbed at it, but my sword slid harmlessly off the spines, and I cursed loudly.

'Aim for the legs, or the head, Karik!' Alice shouted at me, as she succeeded in cutting its face. I was about to follow her advice when its tail whipped around and sliced across my back, leaving marks even through the armour. I groaned, and fell to the ground. Even while attacking Alice, it lifted up its back foot, and was about to crush me when my sword flew up of its own accord and held it off. I silently thanked Stayne's sword as I scrambled to my feet and in one fluid move, cut through the tendons in its back leg. It whipped its head around to glare at me, screeching, and then just as quickly, spun it around and dove at Alice, buring its jaws in her shoulder.

My wordless cry echoed that of the Hatter's; only his was by far the most agonized and tormented I'd ever heard. Unheeding of anyone else, he ran forward to her side, as failed with a burning hatred, I launched myself forward and grabbing at one of the protruding spikes, I used it to pull myself up, so I was close enough to lean over and slice through its unprotected, oversized ear. He snarled and whirled around, throwing me off.

I landed _hard,_ next to the Jabberwocky skull, and lay for a second, catching my breath, as I heard the shouts of the Lion that the Hatter was interfering, and was not allowed anywhere near the Champion until the battle was over. I heard Tarrant's equally angry, rude reply, and then the sound of swords being drawn, as the two armies rushed at each other. I scrambled to my feet and looked again at the Jabberwocky skull. Strangely, it gave me the courage to go on. _For Alice._ I roared back at the Narlka, and rushed towards it, slicing through one of its talons as it swiped at me. He shrieked a bloodcurdling screech, and spat in my face. I wiped off the acid before it could do any damage, and tried to slash at its face again, but the spikes on its face blocked my sword.

'Do you really think you can beat me, insssignificant vorm?' it chuckled darkly.

'I can try,' I replied, and ducked as its head darted at me.

I turned and ran away from it, hoping to escape the chaos of the full-scale battle that had erupted. I found myself running up the stone staircase, as Alice had done five years before. This really was 'Time Again' Day, I thought to myself as I leapt the gap easily.

Looking back, I could see the Tweedles fighting, one standing on top of the other, Mally on Bayard's back brandishing her hatpin gleefully, Thackery throwing teacups every which way, and the Hatter, his eyes a dark orange, battling five soldiers at a time in his attempt to reach the Lion. Mirana and Chessur were still by Alice's side, and a few Knights stood by them, fighting any who attempted to harm any of the trio. I couldn't see if she was better, or even alive.

I was drawn roughly from my worrying thoughts, and forced to stop sharply, as the Narlka crashed through the stairs in front of me, leaving me cut off and alone, on a white stone island. His back leg dragged uselessly after him and blood ran down his other ones, but he was still going, and still infinitely dangerous. He laughed at me as I stood there, but I wasted no more time; I was at the same level of his head now. Issuing a war cry, I threw myself forward and flung myself at him, driving my sword deep into his shoulder. The Narlka screamed and howled, and then grabbed me with his teeth and flung me away from him. I landed on the edge of the battlefield, defenceless without a weapon. An involuntary groan escaped me as I crashed into the hard chessboard; how many times today had this happened? I rolled over to see the Narlka talking closer, triumph and victory shining in its eyes as it hovered above me. And I couldn't blame it. Anyone with an opponent in my position would think they had won too. But the Monster before me had forgotten one thing. I was not just an opponent.

I was Karik Hightopp.

And I was a hatter.

To the surprise of everyone watching, the Narlka suddenly stopped in its tracks and staggered backwards. He was perhaps the most confused out of them all. One moment he had been baring his teeth, preparing to snap his opponent's neck, and the next he was staggering backwards, struggling for air as an excruciating pain burned in his throat, where the skin was soft and unprotected. He let out one final piercing screech that drew the attention of everyone on the battlefield, before collapsing. As I stood up and walked slowly over to him, his red eyes stared at me with a mixture of disbelief and incredulity. I reached out and tugged the gold hatpin free from his carotid artery. 'I'm sorry,' I spoke. His eyes held no hatred in them as he nodded once. The light in his eyes flickered, and then went out forever.

The Champion had fallen.

* * *

**:) Please review & tell me how I did! **

**xxx**


	27. Aftermath

**Enjoy! Thank you all so much for reviewing& favoriting, I LOVE YOU ALL! :D You guys r the best! :) Im sorry, but this is the last chapter :'( I loved writing this story so much, & Im heartbroken that its ending :(I'm going to miss Karik, but hopefully over the summer I'll be starting some new Alice in Wonderland stories :) so stay tuned! **

**Epilogue will be up very soon! :)**

**Ranguvar: thank you so much for your lovely review! :)**

**person2342: I agree that the Lion does deserve that, but unfortunately the Lion's fate isn't up to Karik :P  
**

* * *

Chapter 27 – Aftermath

_Karik _

For a few moments, everyone stood still, staring open-mouthed. Then one gold soldier threw down its weapon, and ran. Another followed it, and then another, and soon they were all fleeing from the Battlefield, fearful of their punishment. Only a few brave ones remained, who went to kneel before the White Queen. Some others went to stand next to the Lion, still loyal to him.

But the majority of the White Army paid no attention to any of this; they were too focused on their Champion. As soon as I was certain the Narlka was gone and the battle was over, I sprinted to Alice's side, where Mirana, Tarrant and Chessur were. The Tweedles stood a little way off, crying with their arms around each other, while Mally, Bayard and the March Hare remained on the Battlefield, keeping an eye on the Lion and his remaining supporters.

As for Alice, blood was spurting madly out of her shoulder and forming a steady pool, which Chessur was attempting to quench. She had gone a deadly white, and was clearly unconscious. The Narlka's teeth had ripped into her armour, crushing it, and so Chessur and Mirana had removed the now useless hauberk. The light shirt she'd been wearing underneath was torn and bloody, but it luckily still covered her sufficiently. Three of the Narlka's huge fangs had sunk in, while the other smaller ones had scratched her and left little cuts. The edges of the bloody wound were ragged and torn, and the white of her collarbone could clearly be seen.

'How is she? Will she recover? Is she getting better?' I asked in a rush.

'We don't know,' Tarrant said forlornly. His eyes were a deep, sorrowful blue, and tears threatened in his eyes.

'When the Narlka bit her, his fangs went in quite deep,' Chessur said grimly. 'So now she's got quite a bit of acidic saliva in her, and he managed to nick her with one of the spines on the side of his face too. She's still breathing at least.'

'Can we save her?' Tarrant asked urgently.

The Cat hesitated before answering. 'I – I don't know,' he said reluctantly. A tormented expression spread over the Hatter's face, and I put a hand on his arm, to prevent him from being lost in the Madness.

We were interrupted by a growl from the Lion. 'Are you going to sit around all day?' he sneered at us. 'That won't do anything to save her!'

'So what will?' Tarrant snapped, and in a flash he was by the Lion, pointing his sword at his throat.

'What makes you think I'm going to tell you?' he retorted.

'You've already let slip that there is a cure, Utarra,' Mirana said coldly, standing up and going to stand beside Tarrant. 'Speak, if you want mercy.'

'If you kill me, you'll never know,' Utarra said angrily.

'If you don't tell us, we will have no choice but to kill you,' Mirana replied with a smile.

'What about your vows?' he hissed triumphantly.

The Queen hesitated, and then smiled brightly, confusing us all. 'Fine; we shall not kill you. But there are far worse things than Death, Utarra Coradba.'

The Lion's smile faltered at that, but he continued to stand proud and tall, ignoring the blade at his throat. 'What do you mean, my Queen?' His voice had turned smarmy and unctuous.

'Don't "my Queen" me,' she hissed. 'You who stole the man I loved from me, and pinned the crime on someone else! You who have threatened the peace and prosperity of my kingdom! You shall be punished severely for your actions. Because of you a young woman is in mortal peril, and others are injured. But we shall not kill you. Instead we shall feed you – by force if necessary – a vial of Jabberwocky blood. You shall arrive in the Uplands, forever speechless, and will be mercilessly hunted by any who see you. Perhaps they will kill you; perhaps they will put you into one those miserable circuses and force you to perform for numerous spectators. You will never receive a kind word, and you will not have a friend in the world. And someday, you will die of old age up there, but first illnesses, like arthritis and rheumatism will grip you, and you will suffer more than you ever could in Underland.'

He flinched, clearly not liking the idea. 'And if I tell you?'

She smiled humourlessly. 'I will tell you that when you tell us how to save our Champion. You will remain in Underland, that much I will say.'

'Fine!' he growled, glaring at us in hatred. His voice had lost none of its anger and malice when he spoke again. 'There is a cure for everything in Underland. When I first enlisted the Narlka in my service, I did not know what it was, but careful observation gave me the answer. The Monster wouldn't tell me you see. But I often wondered why it was that his own spines never hurt him, nor his own acidic saliva. And then one day, I saw him accidentally scrape a back leg off the spines on his belly. I saw to my surprise, that he deliberately opened the skin above the scrape, which was quickly becoming inflamed, and allowed a trickle of its purple blood – for all Monsters have purple blood you know – to run down onto the scrape. He shuddered, and then the blood soaked into the wound and in less than ten seconds, it had healed over completely.'

'So tha's it?' Tarrant asked. 'If ah find out yeh lying, yeh slurvish urpal slackush scrum…'

The Lion scowled. 'You have a sword at my throat. Why would I lie? Blood of the Narlka is the antidote.'

'Here!' I passed my hatpin, still soaked with blood, to Chessur, hardly believing it could be that simple.

'Get more!' he replied impatiently, wiping the hatpin against the jagged wound.

I got up and raced over to the Narlka. My sword was still sticking into its shoulder. I grabbed and started to pull, but it was stuck fast. Tarrant hurried over and started to help me.

'How have we never heard of this?' I heard Mirana ask suspiciously.

'It's their most precious secret,' Utarra Coradba said shortly. 'They will guard it with their lives. That Narlka was very angry when he found out I knew, but he was in my power, and so could do nothing.'

'Interesting,' Mirana mused.

'Come on, Karik!' Tarrant urged through clenched teeth. We gave one last heave, and the blood-soaked sword came free. I grabbed it by the hilt, and we ran to Alice. Mirana immediately produced a large flask and began to fill it with the blood now spurting out rapidly.

The vivid purple-blue colour of the wound had lessened slightly, but the gaping ragged holes in her shoulder remained. The gashes on my arms and the welts on my back paled in comparison to it. I quickly passed the blade to Chessur, and the blood began to drip down onto the horrid gash. Tarrant moved past me and knelt beside Alice, taking her hand. I briefly wondered what I had missed between them.

After the first few drops, the purple colour began to fade, and the swelling around the wound went down. We watched with bated breath, as the torn muscles rippled under her skin, and knitted together again. Just then Mirana arrived, and gently poured more of the blood over the wound. At once the bloody sides sprang together again, and healed perfectly. We could see Alice's eyes flickering beneath her eyelids, and her fists clenched unconsciously. The swelling and ugly discolouring vanished, and the skin where the deadly bite had been was smooth and unmarked. But she still did not wake up.

'You need to make her drink some of it,' the Lion growled in exasperation from where he still stood at the head of his loyal soldiers, Mallymkun's hatpin now at his throat.

'Is that all?' she hissed at him.

'Am I really in a position to lie?' he retorted irritably. Seeing me looking at him in surprise, he snapped; 'and I'm not telling you this because I'm magically on your side or anything. If that damn girl dies, I know you're all going to blame me and send me up to those accursed Uplands.'

'Thank you, Utarra,' Mirana said serenely, before gently opening the unresponsive Alice's mouth and pouring some the purple fluid down her throat.

At first, nothing happened, and then her body convulsed and her eyes shot open, though unseeing. Mirana quickly laid a hand on her arm to soothe her while Tarrant held her hand tightly and began to whisper in Outlandish to her. It seemed to work; for she quieted, and then sat up abruptly and coughed. Her eyes rose to meet ours, looking somewhat confused to see the whole of the White Army staring at her. Then our view of her was blocked, as Tarrant hugged her to him fiercely. Her arms wrapped around him tightly, and he stroked her hair as he whispered; 'Dinnae do tha' again, lass. Yeh scared mae.' Then, more softly so that I barely heard it; 'I love you, Alice.'

'I love you too Hatter,' she whispered back. Then, still cradled in his arms, she turned to look at us. 'What happened?'

'The Narlka bit you,' Mirana said gravely. 'You were in quite a precarious state for a while there.'

'Oh – I remember!' Alice frowned as she looked at her shoulder. 'But – it's gone.'

'Such is the power of the blood of the Narlka,' Chessur grinned.

'Where is it now?' she asked worriedly, glancing around.

'Karik took care of it,' Chess said proudly.

Alice grinned at me. 'You did it! You fulfilled your destiny!'

'No, _we_ did it,' I corrected her, returning her smile. 'And yeah, I suppose I did.'

'Congratulations, Karik,' the Queen said warmly. 'You should be proud; it was a brave feat, and you shall be forever remembered and honoured for it.'

'Thank you, my Queen,' I replied, feeling slightly overwhelmed as I bowed my head to her. It hadn't really sunk in before now. _I achieved the impossible! I fulfilled my destiny!_

'We shall throw a ball in your and Alice's honour!' she continued brightly. 'Two days from now, to give you both time to recover. You lost a lot of blood, Alice, I'm sure you'll want to rest. And Karik; we'll tend to your injuries back at the castle, I promise.'

'That sounds lovely, Mirana,' Alice smiled. 'But…I don't have anything to wear.'

'Don't worry, I'm sure Tarrant will find you something,' the Queen said, looking pointedly at him**. **He looked uncomfortable, and remembering the cupboard of Hats, I was sure there was a cupboard of Dresses to match it.

'Your Majesty!' the Lion rasped, startling us. I'd almost forgotten about him. He was still standing in the middle of the gold and white Battlefield, but with noticeably fewer soldiers surrounding him. 'You have not yet told me what you plan on doing with me.' He glared angrily at her, and the rest of us; especially me. I grinned back at him.

'Very well, Utarra,' the Queen said coldly, rising from Alice's side and walking back to face the almost-Gold King. I grabbed my sword off Chessur and followed a few paces behind her. There wasn't one thing trustworthy about that Lion. 'Your punishment is as follows; you shall join my sister in banishment in the Outlands, and be chained to her for all of eternity. I imagine she has become rather lonely, since Stayne's departure. Someday, you will have a chance to truly atone for your wicked deeds and crimes against Underland. But until that day, you will wander the Outlands, friendless and forlorn, an Unspeakable.'

The Lion's eyes had grown wider and more fearful as her speech had gone on, until they were filled with a deep horror, and an overwhelming hatred. He roared his anger and humiliation to the heavens, which had opened and were now shining down on us, as the Queen's guards dragged him away. The remaining gold soldiers threw down their weapons and fell to their knees.

Filled with euphoria and victory, I laughed out loud and began to Futterwacken to my heart's content. Tarrant stood up, and holding Alice firmly in his arms, joined me. I grabbed Mirana and made her join in too, which she did, abandoning her Queen like graces unashamedly. The March Hare grabbed McTwisp and pulled him into a mad dance, while Mally jumped onto his head and danced from there. Even Uilleam condescended to join in the fun, and our happy laughter could be heard far and wide. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tarrant pull Alice closer to him and kiss her fervently**.** Chess and I grinned at each other.

'Looks like another Hightopp will be joining us soon,' he stage-whispered, winking at me. Luckily Alice and the Hatter were too absorbed in each other to notice us, and so we continued to dance our aches and pains away.

* * *

On the way back to Marmoreal, we were all tired. One of the White Knights kindly let me ride his horse back, and another offered his to Tarrant, who refused it in favour of walking alongside Alice and the Bandersnatch. Mally sat on my horse's neck, eager to get away from the lovebirds, and after about an hour Thackery jumped up behind me and fell asleep on my back.

As soon as we reached Marmoreal, Tarrant gently lifted Alice off the Bandersnatch and carried her up to her room. Mirana urged me to go up and rest as well, and I gratefully took her advice. I'd only realised the extent of my exhaustion on the journey back, and barely had the energy to remove my armour before collapsing onto the bed and succumbing to sleep immediately.

I woke early the next morning; before the sun had risen. Checking my watch, I saw it was five am. I'd slept for a solid five hours! Though it was still dark, I was feeling restless and didn't want to stay in bed any longer.

As I got dressed, I realised all my cuts and bruises had been healed while I slept. Only faint pink lines remained to remind me of them. I didn't feel sore at all, and I marvelled at the strength of Mirana and Chessur's medicines.

The castle was eerily silent when I ventured from my room. The moonlight reflecting on the smooth tiles gave a ghostly, yet beautiful effect. I wandered along the long corridors, until I realised I was close to the balcony where I'd talked with Hatter before going to fetch Alice. Gripped with a sudden desire to watch the sunrise from it, I made my way through the halls and then to the large airy room adjoining it. I paused between the large French windows opening out onto the balcony, and saw with dismay that someone was already on the balcony. Then I saw who it was, and attempted to retreat quietly and respectfully.

'Who's there?' she cried suddenly, whirling around.

'I'm sorry, your Majesty, I did not know you were out here,' I said, bowing quickly. 'I was just leaving.'

'No; you're welcome to stay,' she said, forcing a smile, and then turning back to face Underland. 'You just took me by surprise, that's all.'

Hesitantly I came forward and stood next to her. The moon and the stars still reigned supreme, but at the horizon, the first traces of dawn were appearing. Glancing sideways at her, I couldn't help but ask; 'Are you all right, my Queen?'

She sighed gracefully before replying; 'No, I'm not, Karik.' She turned to look at me, and the moonlight reflected brightly off her beautiful, tearstained face. 'I assume someone has told you about Okairin, by now?'

I nodded. 'Mally told me on the way back. I – I'm sorry.'

'You have nothing to be sorry for,' she said firmly. 'You were not even born when he - left.'

'If – if you want someone to talk to,' I said hesitantly, 'I'm always here for you, Mirana.' As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I chastised myself for saying them.

But she didn't seem to mind. 'Thank you, Karik. It's hard to be Queen of a whole kingdom sometimes.'

'I can imagine,' I said with a grin.

She smiled faintly at me, but it was a smile at least. Then she turned her gaze back to her kingdom, and she spoke her next words with a pensive air. 'I loved Okairin more than anyone else in the world. We were close friends when we were growing up, more so than I and Iracebeth ever were. We did everything together, and he was the son of an esteemed, wealthy Lord. Everyone thought it was the perfect match, and it really was. Everyone except Iracebeth, that is. She was jealous of our friendship when we were growing up, and jealous that I had fallen in love before her. When we grew up, I married Okairin and she married the Red King, a distant cousin of ours.

'Only time knows how many years were spent happily, for Iracebeth did love her husband, and he loved her, at first. But it was only a year after Alice had come in through the Looking Glass, and the Lion and the Unicorn had fought, when Iracebeth ordered her own husband to be beheaded. She believed he was in love with – _me_,you see. Which, suffice to say, was not true. But anyway, it was shortly after that that Okairin left, to visit friends in Witzend he said, which I and the rest of the court believed.' She paused and took a deep breath, before continuing steadily. 'I never saw him again. We sent out search parties of course, but nothing was ever found. I – I was so angry when he left, that for a while I feared that I would become like Iracebeth. We do share the same blood after all. It was that fear that prompted me to take my vows. I never regretted it. Eight months later the Jabberwocky struck, and Underland fell to Iracebeth. _My _Underland, all that I had left. My parents had both died peacefully long since, and I was alone. But I was a Queen. I had to be strong for my people, and that meant not showing anyone the extent of my despair. If it had not been for Tarrant, and the Underland Underground Resistance – which he founded – I fear I would have given up, eventually. Your uncle is a very special man, Karik.'

'I know,' I said quietly. 'I'm lucky to be related to him.'

'And Alice is lucky to have him,' she said with a fond smile, which faded as she resumed her sad story. 'For years, I've kept Okairin locked up in the back of my head and focused on my people. And now – now the memories and the heartbreak are coming back. The Lion has forced me to relive them.'

'I'm so sorry, Mirana!' I cried with genuine sadness. 'I had no idea you had suffered so much, and if there's anything, anything I can do – '

'No,' she interrupted me. 'You've done so much already. You saved Underland from being ruled by that tyrant. You brought back our Champion. And you listened to my sad tale. I can't tell you how good it feels to tell someone all of this. So thank you.' She turned to me, and graced me with a beautifully bright smile. 'In a way, I almost want to thank Utarra as well. I'm glad I know what happened to my husband. It has tormented me for a long time, and now that I finally know, I can let all these horrid events go, and move on. I shall never forget my dear Okairin, and I shall carry his loss with me forever, but it has been sixteen years, and I think he would have wanted me to move on, and be happy.'

'I think so too,' I replied sincerely. 'The past is the part, and we cannot change it. No matter how hard we try.'

'We must look to the future now,' she said decisively, and then we both turned and looked to see the first of the sun's rays breaking through the horizon, and lighting up Underland – my home – with its golden light.

'Beautiful,' I murmured.

'Very,' she agreed with me. Then, surprising me, she leaned over and kissed me gracefully on the cheek. 'Thank you for everything, Karik. You are your parents' son.'

I stood there for a while after she left, drinking in the golden rays of light and truly enjoying it for what felt like the first time in a long while.

I was home.

* * *

**xxx**


	28. Epilogue: Hats&Roses

**Here it is: the final part to Born of a Love Story. I just wanted to say I've had the best time writing it, & I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. I'm going to miss the characters :( & Im going to miss all my lovely reviewers & favoriters& story-alerters! You guys are awesome, I know I said that in the last chapter, but it just has to be said again. :D I'm typing this up very very late in the night, even though I have to get up at 5am tomorrow, so please, go easy on me if there are typos :P**

**Special thanks to: angelinthesky-121, Gazingmoon, & Naomily4EVA; my very best reviewers :D You all deserve virtual cookies, & virtual Hatters, but these three most of all! :)**

** Naomily4EVA, you have been my absolute ROCK, & I couldn't have done this without you! & Im going to really miss our lunchtime chats, ****angelinthesky-121, you& ur twi-fan-ness is awesome :)**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! :D :D**

**xxxx**

* * *

_Epilogue: Hats&Roses_

_Alice_

'Do you think he'll like it?'

'He'll love it, my dear.'

'Are- are you sure?'

'Positive.'

I twisted around, watching my reflection in the mirror anxiously. I was not usually this concerned about my appearance, but this was a special occasion, for more than one reason. It was a Ball in honour of me, but it was also the first time Hatter – no, _Tarrant_ – and I would be out together, in public. And I was wearing a dress he'd made especially for me. A beautiful, silk, blue dress.

'Would you prefer your hair loose?' Mirana enquired, coming to stand behind me. She was wearing an equally beautiful dress of white satin and lace.

'Yes,' I replied decisively. That bit at least I was sure about. I frowned again as I looked in the mirror.

'Stop worrying so much, Alice!' Mirana laughed, seeing my face. 'You look enchanting, my dear. And to be honest, I doubt Tarrant would care if you came to the Ball looking a complete, utter mess. He loves you too much.'

A warm, fuzzy feeling spread inside me. _Tarrant Hightopp loves me._ I didn't think I'd ever get tired of thinking that. It brought a warm blush to my face and lightness to my step every time.

'I'm sorry, Alice, but the first guests will be arriving soon and I must attend to a few things,' the Queen said regretfully, looking at her watch.

'It's fine, Mirana,' I said kindly, giving her a quick hug. 'You look beautiful, as always. Thank you for helping me get ready. You really didn't have to, seeing as you're the Queen and all.'

'But I wanted to,' she cut me off, smiling. 'Now, enjoy yourself this evening. You know that's the aim of parties!'

'Not in London,' I grimaced. 'The aim of parties up there is bore everyone to tears, or marry them off.'

'Well you're in Underland, not London,' she reminded me. 'So all you need to concentrate on is having fun with your Hatter.'

I blushed again as she exited the room, giving me a sly wink. I didn't know which sounded better; the fact that I was in Underland, not London, or '_my_ Hatter'. I loved both, I decided.

* * *

_Karik_

'Chessur, lend me a hand with this, will you?' I asked as I struggled futilely with the obstinate bow tie.

'What have you done?' he sighed, floating over and surveying the mess I'd made. I looked sheepishly at him, and with another sigh, he quickly began to undo the various knots and ties I'd made. 'A hatter and a tailor, and yet you can't even do a bowtie,' he muttered to himself.

I chuckled as he continued to mutter things. 'An evaporating Cat, and you can't even wriggle your way out of an invitation?'

He scowled. 'Good one. Though it's really a personal thing. I'm thinking that Tarrant may be too, ah, _preoccupied_ with Alice to notice if his Hat goes mysteriously missing in the middle of the Ball.'

'You're still lusting after his Hat then?' I asked, trying to hide a smile.

'Of course,' he sighed. 'it's magnificent, beautiful, regal, fashionably ragged and – Karik Hightopp, why are you grinning like a Cheshire Cat? That's my job!'

'I'm not saying that Hatter's hat isn't all of those things, but… don't you think you'd like something more personal, more, _yours_?' So saying, I reached behind me and picked up a large hatbox from where it had been hiding under a chair. I held it out to Chessur, grinning.

'Karik, what did you…' his voice trailed off as he gazed at the contents of the box. His face was unreadable.

'Do you…like it?' I asked, uncertainty creeping into my face. When he didn't answer, I went on. 'It's fine if you don't, I can make another one, a better one more like the original if you like or perhaps a completely different hat altogether, I would have asked your opinion beforehand but I wanted it to be a surprise and –' I was once again cut off by a large Cheshire Cat hugging me fiercely and purring louder than I'd ever heard him before.

'Like it? I _love_ it, Karik!' he grinned, putting it on and doing several somersaults in the air to prove his point.

I had to admit, I was proud of my handiwork. Chessur's new hat was a top hat as well, but slightly smaller height wise than the Hatter's, and a smoky blue-grey colour match his fur. The Hat was not all one colour; it was a mixture of blue and grey, randomly striped and swirling and twisting inside each other, to create an ever-changing, insubstantial, misty effect. I'd wrapped a deep turquoise ribbon that matched his eyes around the base of it, and stuck a couple of blue-grey feathers in the top that looked just like wisps of smoke. In short, it was a Hat to be envied, and one that I was sure Chessur would never let anyone else wear, let alone touch.

'It's perfect, Karik!' he declared, proudly twirling in front of the mirror, and then he took it off and began to caress it lovingly. 'I dare say even Tarrant will be jealous! How on earth did you do it? No wait; don't tell me – I don't want to ruin the magic.' He settled it back on his head and rolled over in the air, marvelling at it. 'It stays on and everything!' he cried euphorically, vanishing, and then appearing again.

'Of course it does!'I smiled. 'What use would it be if it fell off every time you flipped over, or disappeared?'

Chessur dove at me and hugged me again. 'I can never thank you enough, Karik. Therefore I will not waste words and time trying to express my gratitude.'

'I can see how happy you are, and that's enough for me,' I said warmly. 'And you deserve it, for everything you've done for me. You've been there for all the way, Chess and I know I can always rely on you, and trust you, no matter what.'

He blinked a few times, looking overwhelmed. I could see gratitude and happiness shining in his big green eyes, and most importantly, love. I knew that my own eyes would be showing the same emotions. Then he vanished, and I felt something press into my palm right before he did. I looked down to see a tiny vial clasped in my hand, and a note attached to it. I unrolled the note, and read to myself;

'_I can __never__ thank you enough, for everything, and I mean that. So perhaps this will help. _

_Two doses. Use them well, and let me know when you need more._

_Chess.'_

I grinned at the elegant calligraphy, and laid the note carefully on my table, before checking my watch. I still had time. I carefully flicked the vial open, and throwing back my head, swallowed one dose. Then I spoke my destination, and watched happily as the room swam before me.

* * *

_Alice_

I waited restlessly for Hatter in my room, and smoothed my dress anxiously. Out of the ones the Hatter had produced for me, it was my favourite so far. The skirts were a dark, midnight-blue and flowed outwards when I spun around, and were decorated with shards of crystal, which glittered as I moved in the light, like a thousand tiny mirrors. The bodice was the same light-blue colour I'd worn on my second visit to Underland, and was made from a beautiful silky material. It was held up by dark blue straps, and darker swirls adorned the bodice. It was like nothing I'd ever seen in London, or anywhere else in my world, for that matter.

'Alice?' A soft knock sounded on my door.

'Hatter!' I cried joyfully, jumping up and opening the door, to see him standing there dressed in a smart, bright suit, but still wearing his colourful bow tie and his favourite Hat.

'I'm so sorry I'm late Alice,' he began, 'but I got distracted in my workshop, as inspiration hit me and I simply had to get it finished or I would have been thinking about it for the rest of the night and I wouldn't have been able to focus wholeheartedly on you and your lovely presence and how beautiful you look tonight, for you do look beautiful, of course you always look beautiful and –'

'Hatter!' I laughed softly, taking one of his bandaged, stained hands, and looking curiously at the other, which was hiding something behind his back.

'-and I love you,' he finished, smiling that heartbreaking smile at me. Then he brought his hand around, revealing a completely, utterly, perfect hat, that matched my dress and included all of the colours on it. He stepped closer to me and gently set it on my head. I closed my eyes as his sweet scent washed over me, and then he asked nervously; 'Do you like it, Alice?'

Instead of answering him right away, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulling him closer, raised my lips to his and kissed him softly. He gladly kissed me back, and was smiling when I withdrew. 'That's how much I like it,' I said with a grin. 'It's beautiful, Hatter, and I love it. You're undoubtedly the best hatter in all of Underland – and the Uplands too – and I'm honoured to wear your creations.'

'I'm honoured that you do,' he murmured to me, and his eyes turned that enchanting violet again. 'You always make me feel so much better, Alice. How on earth do you do it?'

'It's easy, when I love you as much as I do,' I smiled at him, keeping my arms around his neck. He smiled back, but his eyes betrayed his emotions. 'Hatter,' I asked him gently. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' He stepped back and began to fidget nervously.

Realising we were still in the hall; I quickly led him inside and closed the door, to give us some privacy. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned to confront him. 'I know there's something on your mind, Hatter. You eyes- your whole face – betrays you. Just say it.'

He swallowed hard, and then began; 'I love you, Alice, but I can't help thinking – worrying – that someday I'll wake up and you'll be gone. And if you – _want_, to leave, I won't stand in your way. London is where you were born after all, and you have family there, its only logical that you'd want to return, and if you do, I won't stop you.'

'Hatter,' I said firmly, putting my hands on either side of his face to calm him. 'I'm not going anywhere. Underland is my _home_. I've said goodbye to my family, and I know they'd want me to be happy. Which I am, as long as I stay in Underland, with you.'

'But –'

'No buts,' I replied, placing my finger against his lips. 'I'm not going anywhere, Tarrant Hightopp. Not without you. Unless you want me to leave, that is.'

His eyes turned a fiery orange. 'Never,' he growled, and drew me to him, kissing me passionately. I happily returned it, and then laid my head on his chest peacefully. He tightened his arms around me, and whispered urgently to me; 'Do you really mean that, Alice?'

I raised my head to meet his eyes, which were a kaleidoscope of colours. 'I do,' I promised him seriously. 'I love you, and Underland. And I'll never stop.'

'That's all I needed to hear,' he grinned at me, and then, moving back, offered me his arm. 'I'm afraid they're waiting for us downstairs, my Lady.'

'Then we'd better go.' I linked my arm through his, and we made our way down to the ballroom compatibly. I couldn't help wishing I could just spend the evening alone, with Tarrant, my Hatter, but then I reasoned that we had the whole of the forever stretching out before us, and I would be spending most of the evening dancing in his arms anyway. I smiled blissfully and did a mental Futterwacken at the thought. Just before we entered the ballroom, Hatter smiled down at me, and reflected in his bright, violet eyes, I could see love, hope, and our future, stretching out before us.

* * *

_Karik_

I waited patiently for the smoke, and my surroundings, to settle and focus when I arrived at my destination, and shivered as the cold wind hit me. It was much windier and cooler up here on the high mountainsides than at Marmoreal. Looking around, I saw the grave and made my way over to it.

Seven days had not altered it greatly. The earth still looked freshly dug-up, though a few blades of grass, signs of new life, had begun to spring up from it. The roses, white and black, had grown taller, fully blossomed, and showed no sign of wilting. The rosemary had grown also, and both were emitting a beautiful scent.

I carefully knelt down before the grave, and began to talk. 'Mother, I don't know if you can hear me now, but I just wanted to say – thank you. I know you've made some wrong decisions in your life, and you weren't always right, but you were the best mother anyone could have had. I know you gave up everything for me, and although I wish you hadn't had to, I'm grateful. I couldn't have done any of this without you, or Father, and if you've listening up there, please know that I love you both, and will never forget you. I hope you've found peace, Up There. You deserve it.' I allowed a small tear to fall, as I stared down at the green earth I was kneeling on. I sat there for Time only knows how long, as the light began to fade, as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Then, I heard a light whisper on the breeze; someone calling my name. I looked up, and gasped.

There; standing before me, ethereal and insubstantial, were my parents. Elzara Hightopp and Ilosovic Stayne. They had their arms around each other, and Mother was extending a hand to me, as she said my name again softly.

'Mother? Father?' I whispered.

'My son,' she breathed, her face lighting up into an expression of such happiness it made my heart ache. They shone a golden white colour, and their forms were semi-transparent. My mother's vibrant green eyes, identical to mine and Tarrant's, stood out vividly.

'We're so proud of you,' my father whispered, an equally joyful smile spreading over his face. His left eye had been magically restored, and they both shone brightly. 'You were so brave, on the battlefield. What made me even prouder though, was that you were fighting to save, not to kill. You are a true Hightopp.'

'We love you so much,' my mother said softly.

I ran to them and hugged them tightly. Strangely, I could still feel them, as if they were alive and well again. Mother gently brushed my longish black hair back from my face, and wiped away my tears of joy.

'You've grown so much,' she murmured, smiling tenderly at me. 'It seems just yesterday that I was holding you in my arms as an infant, and now you're fighting Monsters, and saving Kingdoms!'

'We are greatly in your debt,' a third voice spoke, and then another figure stepped out of the mist. He stopped beside my parents and smiled kindly at me.

'O – Okairin?' I whispered, stunned.

He nodded. 'You make a fine Champion, Karik Hightopp. It is a pity we never got to meet.' He paused, and pain passed across his face. 'Please – look after Mirana for me, will you? Tell her – tell her not to mourn for me. And that I love her, and will be waiting for her, always. And – that I'm sorry.' The last words were spoken so softly, I barely heard them.

I nodded. 'I will, your Majesty.'

'Please; just Okairin,' he smiled. 'You saved my Kingdom, and my Queen. I believe we are as equals.'

Then the wind picked up, and my parents began to fade, Okairin with them, into the surrounding mountainside.

'No! Don't go!' I cried in terror.

'We must, Karik,' Mother said sadly. 'For we are of different Worlds now, and you must live your life. Do not mourn for us either; we are not alone.' As she said this, I saw a glimpse of many other faces behind her and Stayne's; the faces of the long vanquished Hightopp Clan, and all of them glowing with an infectious, overpowering, overwhelming joy.

I closed my eyes as she leaned forward and gently kissed my cheek, whispering; _'Fairfarren, Karik_,' in my ear. When I opened them again, I was alone on the hillside.

For a brief moment, I wondered it was all a dream, but I could still feel the cool chill of their touch, and I grinned to myself and to the mountainside. I knew they were at peace, and now I could take the White Queen's advice, and look to the future.

Closing my eyes, I allowed my mind to wander to what the future would be. Working alongside Tarrant in the Queen's castle everyday; making too many hats and dresses to count, all the best of course; attending numerous Tea Parties, banquets and Balls; and then I saw, as clearly as the empty countryside around me, a vision of myself sitting in a warm house home by the fire; chatting with Mally, Thackery, Nivens and Mirana, while green-eyed children ran around happily, filled with an innocence only youth can bestow. The proud parents of the children sat nestled in one large wing-back chair, watching the going-ons contentedly, and a purring, grey and blue feline lay curled up in front of the fire, wearing a matching Top Hat.

The vision faded, and I was left with a sense of peace, and contentment. The deceased would not rise, but life would go on, and so would Time, jumping and changing erratically, just as he pleased. Raising my face to the star-filled heavens, I knew that all over Underland, others were feeling the same peace and joy that was rising up inside of me, and wherever they are, I wished them well. Then I turned my back to the empty hillsides, and wished myself back to the comfort and warmth of Marmoreal, where my friends and families awaited. As the world turned to mist around me, I reflected on how all this joy and love was only possible and had only come about, as a result of a million different love stories, all threading into the fabric of Time and joining together to form one single Story. And I thought of how I myself would not have existed if it had not been for the love story of a Hightopp, and a Knave, a love story had did indeed change the future of Underland.

**THE END.**

** ~Salsaxxx**


End file.
